Sueños y zapatillas de cristal
by Eve Runner
Summary: El amor y los sueños son sólo representaciones frágiles de las quimeras que las personas crean para huir de la realidad. El amor así como los sueños, son de cristal, son propensos a desaparecer ante el más leve tropiezo, como las zapatillas que Renée dejó a su hija antes de partir.
1. Prólogo

**Algunos personajes son de propiedad de la maravillosa escritora Stephenie Meyer y algunos son creación mía.**

* * *

**Lamento haber hecho esperar por tanto tiempo a aquellas que leyeron los adelantos en FFAD pero todo tiene una razón de peso y esa razón es…**

**¡El cumpleaños de mi amorsote, Salem!**

**Nena, no quería ser mala, ni hacerme desear –se carcajea– lo único que quería es que esta nueva historia fuera mi pequeño regalo, una muestra minima de lo muy agradecida que estoy contigo y de lo mucho que te debo, porque eres mi Rosalie, sé de lo que hablo, mi apoyo y uno de los mayores motivos para _"seguir con vida, si es que estoy viva"._**

* * *

**Esta historia está basada en hechos reales, algunas situaciones si son producto de mi imaginación. **

**Lee bajo tu responsabilidad.**

**Historia con alto contenido sexual, palabras obscenas, casos de incesto, etc, etc. **

**Así que no vengas de santurrona porque si leíste fue porque quisiste, yo te advertí.**

* * *

**Beteado por Kelly Escobar del grupo de betas FFAD**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction.**

* * *

"_**El alma del filósofo habita en su cabeza; el alma del poeta, en su corazón; el alma del cantante reside en su garganta. Pero el alma de la bailarina, tiene su morada en todo su cuerpo"**_

**_Gibran Khalil Gibran, poeta, Líbano_**

* * *

**Sueños y zapatillas de cristal**

**Prólogo **

— _¿Mami, lo estoy haciendo bien? —preguntó la pequeña Bella una vez más._

—_Claro que sí —sonreía Renée mirando embelesada a su pequeña bailarina—. Cuando seas mayor, serás una gran bailarina mi princesa._

— _¡Mami! ¿Seré princesa o bailarina? —dijo Bella al tiempo que fruncía el ceño y ponía sus pequeñas manitos en su cintura, mostrando así su molestia._

—_Serás las dos cosas, Bella —Renée se arrodilló frente a Bella y tomando su pequeño rostro le dijo las palabras que marcarían la vida de la pequeña—. Serás las dos cosas, serás la princesa del ballet._

— _¿La princesa del ballet? ¡Wow! —Bella se quedó pensativa—. ¡Mami, tú eres la reina!_

— _¡Ay mi Bella! —se carcajeó Renée._

—_Mami, tú sales bailando en la televisión y bailas en un escenario grandote —decía Bella al tiempo que con sus manos, mostraba cuán grande era el escenario en el que bailaba Renée._

—_Ok… ahora sí, menos plática y más ensayo —dijo Renée dando por terminada la conversación con su pequeña princesa del ballet._

Isabella desde siempre se vio atraída por el ballet, no era para menos, su madre era la famosísima Renée Dwyer; una bailarina profesional, ganadora de múltiples reconocimientos por su disciplina y talento, protagonista de innumerables obras y mentora de tiempo completo de Bella, madre amorosa y esposa abnegada. Ella, Charlie, su hijo Jacob y su pequeña Bella llevaban una vida plena y feliz a pesar de las complicaciones y de los horarios de trabajo de Renée, hasta que la vida misma se lo impidió, dejando solos a su esposo y a sus dos retoños, lo cual los sumió en una profunda tristeza; sin embargo, Charlie con la ayuda de su hijo Jacob y siendo fieles a los deseos de Renée, no permitieron que Bella se alejara del ballet y por el contrario procuraron apoyarla, recordándole que su madre estaría muy orgullosa de ella si se convertía en la princesa del ballet, aunque ellos preferían verla como un bello ángel danzante y hasta cierto punto tenían la razón; pero lo que desconocían es que hasta la princesa o el ángel más puro puede llegar a dejarse seducir, cayendo en la lujuria, dejándose guiar por un camino en donde cada paso implica caer en la mentira.

¿Es la inocencia una utopía? ¿Es el amor una ilusión? Si lo es, ¿Por qué Isabella Swan fue inocente una vez? Si lo es, ¿Por qué Isabella Swan se enamoró?

_Dicen que el amor no conoce límites, que el amor verdadero es eterno, que se sienten mariposas en el estómago…. Esas ideas son meras invenciones para engañar a los tontos_, se decía Edward, el mejor amigo de Isabella, su confidente y casi hermano; pero la vida pondrá en tela de juicio el concepto que Edward tiene sobre el amor ¿Cuánto será él capaz de sacrificar por la persona que ama? ¿Podrá descubrir a tiempo que se ha enamorado? Y si es así ¿Será la persona indicada para él? ¿O será él el indicado para esa persona?

* * *

**Un millón de gracias a todas las chicas que han estado pendientes en FFAD.**

**A Maariie por ese maravilloso trailer, a Jo por ser mi mami y todas las demás por soportarme.**

**Para que vean que no soy tan mala, les dejo el primer capítulo. **

**Así que… next**


	2. Para que una nueva estrella resplandezca

**Algunos personajes son de propiedad de la maravillosa escritora Stephenie Meyer y algunos son creación mía.**

* * *

**Espero que sea de su agrado esta nueva historia que se ha robado gran parte de mi corazón con cada nuevo capítulo que escribo.**

**Esta historia está dedicada a Salem, por el simple hecho de existir.**

* * *

**Esta historia está basada en hechos reales, algunas situaciones si son producto de mi imaginación.**

* * *

**Lee bajo tu responsabilidad.**

**Historia con alto contenido sexual, palabras obscenas, casos de incesto, etc, etc. **

**Así que no vengas de santurrona porque si leíste fue porque quisiste, yo te advertí.**

* * *

**Beteado por Kelly Escobar del grupo de betas FFAD**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction.**

* * *

"_**El alma del filósofo habita en su cabeza; el alma del poeta, en su corazón; el alma del cantante reside en su garganta. Pero el alma de la bailarina, tiene su morada en todo su cuerpo"**_

**_Gibran Khalil Gibran, poeta, Líbano_**

* * *

**Video para este capítulo:**

w w w (punto) youtube (punto) com / watch?v=T-oukb0LVog

**Canción del capítulo:**

**Esisti dentro me – Il divo**

w w w (punto) youtube (punto) com / watch?v=NlUudvuBa7s

**Capítulo Uno**

**Para que una nueva estrella resplandezca, una debe extinguirse.**

Nada puede compararse con la belleza tierna y pura de un niño, con su emoción hacia lo nuevo, con la alegría que irradia cuando es feliz al llevar a cabo lo que ama, porque los niños a final de cuentas y a diferencia de los adultos hacen lo que de verdad desean hacer, dicen lo que piensan y demuestran lo que sus corazones infantiles sienten.

— ¡Listo Bellita! —gritó Jake desde la sala.

— ¡No me digas Bellita! —respondía ceñuda Bella—. ¿Fuiste por mi vestuario? —preguntó a su hermano dando pequeños saltitos.

—Sip, fui con papá en el auto… —Jake fue interrumpido por Charlie.

—Tu vestido está en tu habitación princesa —dijo sonriente y con una mirada cargada de amor hacia su hija.

— ¡Papi! —Bella corrió con los brazos extendidos hacia su padre—. Gracias… ¿Papi? —Trataba de preguntar Bella con un dedo sobre sus labios en señal de concentración—. ¿Ya llamaste a Edward? —terminó de decir al tiempo que sus labios hacia un puchero casi imperceptible.

—Sí… —respondió Charlie dándole un toquecito en la nariz—. Hablé con Carlisle y él mismo se encargará de llevar a Edward, Alice y Emmett; además pasará a recoger a Rosalie y a Jasper, para que nadie falte a tu recital ¿Contenta?

—Mucho —respondió mirando el reloj de la sala—. Faltan cuatro horas y cuarenta y cinco minutos y mamá no llega ¡No quiero llegar tarde! —gritó Bella al tiempo que pasaba una mano por su cabellera castaña.

— ¡Y quién dijo que llegarás tarde! —Exclamó Renée entrando a casa—. Jamás permitiría que mi princesa del ballet llegara tarde —y le dio un beso en la mejilla a sus dos hijos y un casto beso a su esposo a manera de saludo.

— ¡Dios! ¡Bella está loca mamá! —Dijo algo molesto—. Se la ha pasado todo el día dándome ordenes y yo soy el mayor ¡No es justo!

— ¡Oye! —Bella lo señaló—. Es un día muy importante para mí. Hoy estaré bailando con mamá en el mismo escenario ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

— ¡Ahí vamos de nuevo! —Jake se dejó caer en el sofá.

—Voy a estar en el mismo escenario con la mejor bailarina de todos los Estados Unidos, reconocida mundialmente por su participación en miles de obras y por si fuera poco hizo parte del elenco de la zapatilla de cristal como protagonista… No estamos hablando de cualquiera, Jacob Frederich —Jake se revolvió incomodo ante la mención de su segundo nombre—. ¡Hablamos de mamá! —remató Bella.

—Si ya lo sé…. Isabella Mary Swan Dwyer —respondió el aludido.

—Puedes llamarme por mi nombre completo si quieres, Jacob Frederich Swan Dwyer —dijo sonriendo Bella—. No me molesto, tengo un nombre bonito —y luego de sacarle la lengua corrió a su habitación.

—Wow —suspiró Jake—. ¡Es exasperante!

Charlie y Renée observaban divertidos la escena, era normal que Jake se mostrara así con Bella y no lo culpaban, dado que últimamente la pequeña estaba algo estresada.

—Jake, déjala en paz —dijo Renée sentándose al lado de su hijo—. Sabes que estos días han sido muy difíciles y cuán importante es esta noche para ella.

—Además es tu deber como hermano mayor apoyarla, no sacarla de quicio —dijo Charlie haciendo una mueca—. Bueno… por lo menos no hoy.

—Lo sé —sonrió Jake—. Amo a esa pequeña bruja pero no puedo evitar molestarla y sé que hoy se verá como un ángel —dijo mirando a sus padres—. Por favor, no le digan que dije que parecería un ángel —rogó Jake.

—Mis labios están sellados —dijo Renée haciendo un especie de zipper con su mano sobre sus labios—. Ahora voy a ver a tu hermana, Jacob Frederich.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Dios! ¡¿Qué les pasa a las mujeres de esta familia hoy?! —se quejó Jake.

—Están tensionadas hijo, déjalas ser si quieres verlas sonreír —le dijo Charlie a Jake.

Con el pasar de los minutos y de las horas, la tensión aumentaba; los gritos de Bella iban de una estancia de la casa a otra, que porque no encontraba sus zapatillas, que porque se estaba despeinado, que porque Jake no había colocado aún su vestuario completo en el auto. La niña, de apenas 8 años regañaba a todo el mundo, hasta Charlie recibió un regaño cuando no respondió rápidamente si había llamado a casa de Edward, pese a que ella ya le había preguntando al respecto a su padre en más de tres ocasiones y Renée por no estar lista tres horas antes, pero nadie se quejaba de los gritos y regaños, todos estaban tan embelesados ante la princesa que solo cumplían con lo que ella les pedía. No podían negarse, era la noche de Bella, la noche de la princesa, la noche en que nacería la nueva estrella.

—Mami, ya estoy lista —dijo Bella mirándose al espejo—. ¿Podemos irnos por favor?

—Sí, claro que si pero antes debo darte algo —dijo Renée sacando de uno de los cajones de la cómoda una caja no muy grande que entregó a Bella.

— ¿Qué es? —preguntó Bella.

—Ábrelo —la instó Renée.

Al abrir la caja, Bella encontró una hermosa bola de cristal, parecida a las bolas de cristal navideñas pero con la enorme diferencia de que dentro de esta no estaba ni papá Noel, ni los renos, ni nada de eso. En su interior se encontraba una pequeña zapatilla de cristal sobre un cojín de color rosado, era nada más y nada menos que la zapatilla de cristal de Cenicienta y como si fuera poco en la base que sostenía la bola de cristal se hallaba grabada la siguiente inscripción.

"_Even miracles take a Little time"_

_Cinderella _

Los ojos de Bella se humedecieron al comprender el significado de ese regalo, su madre había sido protagonista de esa obra y esa fue la zapatilla que recibió en su primer protagónico. Bella simplemente no lo podía creer.

—Mami… yo… no —intentó decir Bella, pero las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir no le permitieron hablar.

—Shhh… mi pequeña, no puedes llorar, se te dañará tu hermoso maquillaje —y posando sus manos sobre las de Bella que aún sostenían la bola de cristal—. Este es mi regalo para ti, mi princesa del ballet porque sé que esta noche te convertirás en la princesa y con el pasar del tiempo en la reina. Eres mi mayor orgullo Bella, no lo olvides, aunque te equivoques en el escenario o fuera de el, tú y Jacob son mi mayor tesoro, te amo y te amaré siempre.

—No soy tan buena como tú crees, mamita —respondió Bella con un nudo en la garganta.

—No digas eso, sí lo eres, eres la mejor; tienes un corazón noble y el alma de un ángel danzante como dice tu padre, jamás permitas que alguien te haga creer lo contrario —dijo Renée también emocionada y a punto de llorar—. Ahora vamos a ir a ese teatro y vamos a arrasar ¿está bien? —Bella asintió con la cabeza, la emoción que la embargaba no le permitía hablar.

Luego de que Bella ubicara su regalo en un lugar privilegiado de su habitación, que por cierto era la muestra viva de cuanto amaba el ballet, partieron al David H. Koch Theater, donde se llevaría a cabo el recital de ballet. Después de soportar por unos minutos más regaños de Bella lograron llegar con más del tiempo justo. Bella y su madre se dirigieron a los camerinos mientras Jake y Charlie esperaban a los Cullen y a los Hale para ubicarse en los lugares que la misma Bella había pedido reservar para ellos, la primera fila.

Cuando finalmente todos estuvieron ya en el teatro se ubicaron en sus lugares y esperaron lo más pacientes que su emoción les permitió. Bella y Renée cerrarían el recital y eso tenía a todos comiéndose las uñas; pero al escuchar como finalmente anunciaban sus nombres, las miradas de todos se dirigieron al escenario, en el cual madre e hija empezaban a tomar sus posiciones para dar inicio a aquel dueto que con tanta dedicación habían preparado desde hace meses.

Los primeros acordes de la melodía iniciaron y segundos después Renée hacía su primer movimiento que fue acompañado por los de Bella, los movimientos de ambas eran tan delicados que transmitían ternura, madre e hija parecían ángeles, parecía que el escenario se empequeñecía ante la grandeza de sus interpretaciones, ambas eran la muestra viva de la belleza y gracia que debían poseer las verdaderas estrellas del ballet. Cuando la música llegó a su final un suspiro generalizado se oyó en todo el teatro, los aplausos no tardaron en llegar, la primera fila conformada por los Charlie, Jacob, los Cullen y los Hale no dudaron en ovacionarlas de pie, gesto que el resto del público presente imitó de inmediato; Bella les correspondió con una enorme sonrisa, una sonrisa de esas que alegraban el día de cualquiera y en esta ocasión en particular el efecto fue aún mayor, su sonrisa llegó a muchos corazones e incluso los de los chicos becados por Renée, quienes ayudaban tras bambalinas.

Edward, que miraba desde la primera fila a su mejor amiga, tenía una expresión feliz en su rostro, desde que la vio por primera vez en aquel escenario la sonrisa no lo había abandonado, mientras todos aplaudían él se las arregló para que su padre le entregara el bello ramo de tulipanes rosa que había comprado para entregarle a Bella, cuando este se lo entregó corrió tras el escenario donde la alcanzó.

— ¡Bella! —la llamó—. Te veías muy bonita en el escenario. Toma —extendiéndole el ramo—. Son para ti, tus favoritas, tulipanes.

— ¡Oh Edward! Gracias —dijo Bella plantándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Papá dijo que podíamos ir a cenar todos juntos para celebrar —dijo mientras jugaba con sus manos—. Mi papá habló con el tuyo y dijo que estaría bien —finalizó Edward algo nervioso.

—Está bien, le diré a mamá. Ahora voy a cambiarme —dijo mientras retoma su camino hacia el camerino—. ¡Edward! —lo llamó y corrió hacia él—. Gracias —dijo dejando otro beso en la mejilla de él, lo que lo dejó estático y algo avergonzado por la espontanea muestra de agradecimiento de Bella, dado que a pesar de ser amigos desde el kínder los abrazos como saludo y cuando mucho un beso por sus respectivos cumpleaños era a lo que estaban acostumbrados.

.

.

.

Una vez el par de estrellas –Renée y Bella– estuvieron listas, todos se dirigieron a un pequeño restaurant, elegido por Edward con ayuda de Carlisle, su padre; llevaba varios días preparando esa pequeña celebración, el aprecio y admiración por su amiga no hallaban límites y este era su modo de demostrarlo. Bella no cabía de la dicha, todos sus seres queridos estaban reunidos allí, su amiga Alice quien además era hermana de Edward, Emmet también hermano de este; los hermanos Hale, Rosalie y Jasper que también eran muy buenos amigos de su familia y por supuesto los padres de Edward y su padre Charlie y su hermano Jacob, que tenía acaparada a su madre desde que llegaron al restaurant.

Disfrutaron todos animadamente de la cena y Bella se avergonzaba un poco después de haber escuchado tantos cumplidos, en lo que iba de la noche ninguno de los presentes había dejado de felicitarle por su excelente interpretación, recordándoles lo talentosa que era y como ella no le gustaba presumir sus habilidades simplemente no podía evitar sentirse un tanto incomoda ante los múltiples halagos. Cuando estaban en el momento del postre Bella se encontraba igual de roja que la tarta de fresas que estaban comiendo y la conversación entre los adultos continuaba mientras los pequeños se dedicaban a atiborrarse de dulce, bueno hasta que el timbre del celular los interrumpió, era el celular de Renée que no paraba de sonar.

—Lo siento —dijo Renée justo antes de contestar la llamada.

—Sulpicia ¿Qué sucede? —habló de inmediato, algo preocupada por la inesperada llamada de su cuñada, la esposa de su hermano, Aro.

—Sí, lo entiendo pero yo estoy celebrando con mi hija —frunció el ceño—. Lo sé Sulpicia pero ponte en mi lugar también —se quedó en silencio escuchando lo que decía su cuñada—. Está bien, iré inmediatamente.

— ¿Pasa algo mami? —preguntó Bella al ver la expresión preocupada de su madre.

—No es nada mi nena —le guiño un ojo a su princesa—. Pero debo ir de inmediato al estudio de ballet, al parecer un par de delincuentes hicieron destrozos en varios de los salones y alguien debe ir a hacer la denuncia oficial. Sulpicia no puede, va camino al aeropuerto a despedir a Tom que finalmente viajará a Londres a estudiar.

— ¿Tom se va? Lo voy a extrañar —dijo Bella con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

—No entiendo cómo vas a extrañar a Tom si es mucho mayor que tú hermanita —dijo Jake burlonamente.

—Pues porque él me acompaña al estudio de ballet y a él si le gusta llevarme a comer helado —respondió Bella enojada.

—Sí claro, porque sus novias piensan que eres linda —se burló Jake.

— ¡Mentiroso! ¡Tom es mi primo y me quiere! —gritó Bella de vuelta.

— ¡Niños! ¡Dejen de discutir! —Les reprendió Renée—. Jacob, por favor no molestes a tu hermana. Ahora tengo que ir a la estación de policía para hacer la denuncia formal de los destrozos del estudio de ballet, les voy a agradecer a los dos que se comporten ¿Podrían? —los dos asintieron—. Muy bien, nos vemos en casa —una vez se despidió de todos los presentes Renée salió en su auto hacia la estación de policía.

.

.

.

De camino a casa Bella iba en el auto con Edward, quien había cambiado de lugar con Jacob para evitar que el par de hermanos siguieran discutiendo. A Edward no le había pasado desapercibido que Bella se había entristecido después de enterarse que Tom se iría a Londres; sabía que ellos se tenían un cariño muy especial, incluso en ocasiones el mismo Edward se había llegado a sentir desplazado por el siempre vivaz Tom, pero no podía competir contra el primo mayor de Bella. Tom era un chico de diecisiete años y pese a la diferencia de edad, él y Bella se llevaban muy bien; él la consentía y la acompañaba a sus clases de ballet y además era muy sobreprotector con su prima, siempre estaba pendiente ella, cuidándola y apoyándola, de ahí que Bella se sintiera tan triste.

Al llegar, todos siguieron la animada conversación que habían iniciado en medio de la cena y que se había visto interrumpida con la rápida salida de Renée.

Los chicos hablaban de autos en la parte trasera de la casa y las chicas estaban todas en la habitación de Bella, hablando de sus actores favoritos y de la próxima película que querían ir a ver a cine. Rosalie pese a ser mayor que Alice y Bella disfrutaba de hablar con el par de pequeñas, hablar con ellas resultaba más interesante que hablar con las chicas tontas de la secundaria. Llegó un punto en que las tres se quedaron dormidas, cansadas de tanto hablar hasta que un grito las despertó. Las tres corrieron escaleras abajo hasta llegar a la sala donde se encontraron a Charlie llorando y a Jacob a su lado, Bella al verlos en ese estado corrió a su lado. Jacob se adelantó y la abrazó fuerte, Bella observó el rostro de su hermano, el cual estaba lleno de lágrimas.

—Jake, hermanito ¿Por qué lloran? —preguntó Bella con voz temblorosa.

—Nena… —un nudo en la garganta le impedía a Jacob pronunciar aquellas palabras—. Mamá… sufrió… un accidente.

— ¿Pero se va a mejorar, cierto? —las lágrimas empezaban a descender por el rostro de Bella, presentía que había algo más.

Jacob solo fue capaz de negar con la cabeza, fue en ese momento que Bella comprendió todo, su madre, su maestra y su compañera de pasión, no iba a estar más con ellos.

—Mamá está… —no pudo terminar de pronunciar la frase porque el llanto no se lo permitió.

—Ella va a cuidar de ti Bella —dijo Jacob, tratando de no alterar a su hermanita.

— ¿Es un ángel? —preguntó Bella llorando.

—No, el ángel eres tú, mamá era una estrella —dijo Jacob con un intento de sonrisa—. Ella estará en el reino de la luna, como las princesas de tus caricaturas.

Bella no lo soportó más y cayó de rodillas frente a Jacob, enterró sus manos en su pequeño rostro y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Jacob se quedó estático y Charlie era consolado por Esme y Carlisle. Los demás solo contemplaban la escena con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, hasta que Edward sintió esa opresión en el pecho al ver a su amiga de rodillas y corrió hasta ella, poniéndose frente a ella y apartando las manos de su rostro que estaba bañado en lágrimas. Bella levantó la vista y mirándolo a los ojos le dijo a su amigo lo que su corazón sentía.

—Estoy sola Edward, mamá ya no está, estoy sola —repetía una y otra vez.

Él la tomó en sus brazos y empezó a acunarla, allí sentados en el piso.

—No estás sola princesa, las princesas nunca están solas, los caballeros cuidan de ellas —le sonrió—. Yo seré el caballero que cuide de ti, yo seré tu caballero princesa y siempre estaré contigo, jamás estarás sola.

Y con esa promesa Edward apretó su abrazo y dejó que Bella se desahogara con él. Sabía que sería muy difícil que Bella se recuperara de la pérdida de su mamá pero su amiga valía cualquier esfuerzo y por ella haría hasta lo imposible, claro, mientras él tuviera presente su promesa.

* * *

**Llegados a este punto me parece importante hacerles saber que cada capítulo estará acompañado de una canción y un vídeo o frase que nos revelará aspectos puntuales de algunas situaciones, así que para sentir la historia les recomiendo que los vean.**

**Aclarado esto solo me resta agradecerles por su apoyo, trataré de actualizar asiduamente. **

**Ahora sí, díganme ¿Qué les pareció? **

**Besotes.**


	3. Yo por ti y tú por ella

**Algunos personajes son de propiedad de la maravillosa escritora Stephenie Meyer y algunos son creación mía.**

* * *

**¡Wow! Acabo de llegar de cine, estaba viendo Breaking Dawn Part 2… **

**Chicas no me alcanzan las palabras para agradecer el apoyo que le están dando a esta historia que apenas comienza, lo siento si las he hecho llorar pero estoy tratando de ser lo más fiel posible a la historia, pues, recuerden que es un 60% y un 40% ficción.**

**Ahora sí… nos vemos al final del capítulo.**

* * *

**Esta historia está basada en hechos reales, algunas situaciones si son producto de mi imaginación.**

* * *

**Lee bajo tu responsabilidad.**

**Historia con alto contenido sexual, palabras obscenas, casos de incesto, etc, etc.**

**Así que no vengas de santurrona porque si leíste fue porque quisiste, yo te advertí.**

* * *

**Beteado por Kelly Escobar del grupo de betas FFAD**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction.**

* * *

"_**El alma del filósofo habita en su cabeza; el alma del poeta, en su corazón; el alma del cantante reside en su garganta. Pero el alma de la bailarina, tiene su morada en todo su cuerpo"**_

_**Gibran Khalil Gibran, poeta, Líbano**_

* * *

**Canción del capítulo: **

**Invisible – Taylor Swift**

w w w (punto) youtube (punto) com / watch?v=rnvGEI7fFvg

**Video del capítulo:**

**Disturbia (Jazz Routine) – Rihanna **

w w w (punto) youtube (punto) com / watch?v=QLjQUjdqKvQ

**Capítulo Dos**

**Yo por ti y tú por ella**

_8 años después… _

— ¡Yo sí te apoyo! —Gritó Rosalie—. ¡Díselo! ¡Dile a Edward que te gusta!

— ¿En serio? ¿No te parece mala idea? —preguntó dudosa Bella.

— ¡Oh! ¡Vamos! Tienes que decírselo. Estoy segura de que Edward siente algo por ti, se conocen de toda la vida ¿Qué puede haber de malo en ello? —respondió Rosalie segura, como siempre era ella.

— ¿Tú qué piensas April? —preguntó ahora Bella a su mejor amiga del instituto.

—No lo sé… —dijo pensativa la aludida, quien al tiempo, hizo una extraña mueca con sus labios.

—Yo creo que es lo mejor —empezó a hablar Rosalie—. Eres linda, inteligente y talentosa; además eres su mejor amiga, ¡Eres perfecta para él! Y es hora de que se lo hagas saber y así ninguna mosquita muerta se vuelva a acercar a Edward —puntualizó con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa divertida en su expresión.

—Será mejor que me vaya —dijo esta vez April poniéndose de pie—. Tengo un compromiso familiar. Nos vemos en la escuela, Bella —y dicho eso se despidió de Bella con un abrazo y de Rosalie con un leve asentimiento.

Cuando April se marchó Bella regañó a Rosalie por su actitud con April. April y Bella se conocían desde el primer año de instituto, era la mejor amiga de Bella, después de Alice, la hermana de Edward, y después de Rosalie, quien pese a ser mayor que Bella 6 años, la adoraba como la hermana menor que nunca pudo tener aunque Rosalie si tenía a su hermano menor Jasper, pero eso era harina de otro costal y otra parte de la historia.

— ¡Rosalie! ¿Por qué te comportas así con April? Nunca has sido amable con ella — reprochó Bella.

—No me cae bien —respondió Rosalie desinteresadamente—. Esa niñita no me da buena espina —dijo mientras se miraba las uñas.

— ¡Es mi mejor amiga! ¡No es mala! Yo sé… —argumentó Bella pero Rosalie no la dejó continuar.

—Corrección… ¡Tú crees que ella no es mala! Pero estoy plenamente segura de que la muy moscorrofia no es de fiar —Bella intentó decir algo—. Y no me vengas con que la conoces de años porque… ¡Mírame a los ojos cuando te hablo! —Bella fijó su mirada en los ojos azules de Rosalie—. Nadie conoce completamente a nadie, incluso ni siquiera nosotros mismos alcanzamos a conocernos y recuerda esto siempre Bella, todos somos capaces de todo ¿Entendido? —finalizó Rosalie.

—Si Rose… —dijo Bella casi en un susurro.

—Bien. Ahora vamos a ver que te pondrás mañana para hablar con Edward —decía Rose mientras corría hacia el armario de Bella.

—Debes ir al psiquiatra Rose, la actuación está haciendo que tengas mil personalidades ¡Estás loca! —dijo Bella saliendo del ensimismamiento en que había quedado después del sermón de Rosalie minutos atrás.

—Voy desde los 4 años al psiquiatra ¿acaso lo olvidaste? —fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo Bella de Rosalie, debido a que esta última estaba muy concentrada tratando de encontrar el atuendo perfecto para la confesión que Bella le haría a Edward.

Edward y Bella después de la muerte de Renée -madre de Bella- se habían hecho inseparables, bueno, aun más de lo que ya antes eran, a excepción de cuando no coincidían en clases en el instituto, pues, Edward al ser mayor un año, le llevaba ventaja a Bella; sin embargo no había un almuerzo en el que no se la pasaran juntos en compañía de April y de otros chicos con los que compartían clases. Al salir de la escuela Edward llevaba a Bella a su casa y allí pasaba la mayor parte de la tarde cuando no tenía nada planeado con sus amigos, a veces April se les unía y veían una película o salían a comer fuera, pero de algo no cabía duda, Edward y Bella eran los mejores amigos y April no tenía cabida en esa ecuación, por lo menos así lo veía Rosalie, novia de Emmet, el hermano mayor de Edward.

Cuando Bella le confesó a Rosalie lo que sentía por Edward esta no dudó ni un solo segundo en ayudarla para que le contará a Edward. Rosalie presentía que lo correcto era que ese par estuviera juntos pero como algo más que simples amigos, ella había notado una chispa especial entre ellos y había visto lo sobreprotector y celoso que era Edward con Bella, aunque ninguno de ellos lo notara, pero para el resto era más que evidente; sobre todo cuando Edward bajaba la mirada avergonzado ante las muestras efusivas de afecto que Bella solo dirigía a él, porque si en algo había cambiado Bella tras la muerte de Renée era su forma de ser, había pasado de ser efusiva a reservada, nunca demostraba a los demás sus emociones, sobre todo si estas eran de tristeza. Después del funeral de su madre, Bella no había vuelto a llorar, pero si alguien quería ver a una Bella emocional solo bastaba con verla bailando ballet, allí Bella era ella, sin preocupaciones y sin presiones.

—Bueno… ¡Mujeres ya llegué! —gritó Jasper desde la sala cuando entró a la casa de Bella cargando un par de pizzas tamaño familiar.

—Hola hermanito adoptivo —saludó Bella a Jasper mientras él caminaba hacia la cocina.

Los Hale y Bella tenían un lazo afectivo muy fuerte, dado que los padres de Rosalie y Jasper pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo de gira. Ambos era un dueto de cantantes, muy famoso en el mundo de la música y como no querían que los constantes viajes afectaran los estudios de sus hijos en los meses de gira y promoción optaban por dejarlos con los Swan, los cuales, los sentían como parte de la familia.

—Hola pequeña, ¿Rosalie dónde está? —preguntó sonriendo Jasper a Bella.

— ¡Aquí estoy, Jasparín! —gritó Rosalie, quien venía bajando los escalones que daban a la segunda planta donde estaban las habitaciones.

— ¡Deja de decirme así Rosilú! —Dijo Jasper también haciendo uso del sobrenombre de su hermana—. ¿Qué andabas haciendo?

—Estaba ayudando a Belli Bells —sonrió al ver como Bella entrecerraba los ojos al escuchar ese apodo que tanto detestaba—. Estaba buscando la ropa adecuada para Bella porque mañana es un día muy importante para ella —dijo Rosalie.

— ¿Mañana? ¿Mañana es lunes? ¿Qué hay mañana que sea tan importante? —preguntó Jasper mientras arreglaba la mesa para cenar.

— ¡Bella le dirá mañana a Edward que le gusta! —dijo Rosalie emocionada.

— ¡Enhorabuena! —Dijo Jasper mientras colocaba las pizzas en la mesa—. Te estabas tardando Bella.

— ¿Qué? —dijo Bella impresionada—. ¿Ya lo sabías? —preguntó Bella a Jasper.

— ¿Y quién no? Es más que obvio que ustedes se gustan —respondió Jasper con naturalidad—. Por favor sentémonos a comer ¿sí?

— ¿Ves? Te lo dije Bella —dijo Rosalie muy convencida.

—En realidad siempre he pensado que tú y Edward tendrían una historia de amor como la de Fermina Daza y Florentino Ariza —decía Jasper seriamente mientras se servía un trozo de pizza.

— ¿Y quiénes son esos? —preguntó Bella curiosa.

— ¡Bella! —Gritó Rosalie—. ¡Estás loca! ¡Ahora Jasparín va a empezar con una de sus lecciones de literatura! ¡Dios! —exclamó Rosalie haciendo un gesto dramático con su mano.

—Rosilú, deja que le explique a Bella lo que quiere saber —dijo Jasper arreglando sus anteojos—. Mmmm… —se quedó pensando—. Fermina Daza y Florentino Ariza son personajes de "El amor en los tiempos del cólera" del novel latinoamericano Gabriel García Márquez… —Jasper tuvo que detener su explicación al ver el intento de Rosalie por interrumpirlo—. Te voy a agradecer Rosalie Hale que por el ADN que compartimos respetes este momento en el que trato de enseñar a alguien sobre literatura verdaderamente buena, no como esas novelas eróticas que escondes debajo del colchón.

— ¡Jasperín! —replicó Rosalie.

Bella observaba la discusión del par de hermanos tratando de sofocar una carcajada, lo cual hábilmente consiguió.

—Bien, ahora si puedo continuar —dijo Jasper luciendo como un victorioso jugador—. ¿En qué estábamos? —Pensó un momento—. ¡Ahh, sí! ¡Claro! ¡El amor en los tiempos del cólera! —y mirando un punto inexistente en la pared Jasper inició su narración.

_La obra tiene tres personajes protagónicos que integran el triángulo amoroso a través del cual se estructura el extenso cuadro de costumbres: Fermina, quien comparte una larga existencia al lado de Juvenal Urbino, su marido y Florentino Ariza, el enamorado eterno de la mujer, quien la espera durante cincuenta y tres años para materializar un amor que nunca había pasado de ser platónico._

_Los amores entre Florentino Ariza y Fermina Daza comienzan cuando ambos estaban aún muy jóvenes: él contaba 18 años, ella tan sólo 13. Después de algunos furtivos encuentros, Fermina acepta la propuesta de matrimonio que el enamorado Florentino le hace, pero el padre de la joven se opone rotundamente a la boda y la manda de viaje a fin de separarlos._

_Florentino, quien trabaja como telegrafista, persigue a su novia enviando de pueblo en pueblo mensaje en clave que sus colegas le hacían llegar._

_Cuando Fermina vuelve a la ciudad, sus sentimientos han cambiado y decide aceptar la propuesta matrimonial de un médico educado en Francia, Juvenal Urbino. Con él conforma el perfecto matrimonio burgués. Ella, hija de un comerciante, asciende de categoría social y se adapta con soltura a la nueva situación impuesta por la dignidad y el rango del esposo._

_Fermina Daza tiene la convicción de la única mujer que en realidad a amado, Florentino Ariza se dedica a flirtear. El registro de su diario de amores revela la suma de 622 amantes._

_Con ninguna se compromete, su mirada siempre estaba dirigida a la misma dirección: Fermina Daza._

_Por fin, en un lance absurdo y e incluso jocoso, Jubenal Urbino muere dejando a Florentino Ariza el campo libre. La misma noche del velorio del médico, los viejos enamorados reanudan el noviazgo que un destino adverso, personificado en el padre de Fermina Daza, había contrariado hacía más de medio siglo._

_Ante el asombro de todos, Fermina decide irse con Florentino a un viaje sin dirección ni retorno, un periplo hacia la felicidad. El barco "Nueva Fidelidad" es el escenario de sus bailes y sus amores, pesados a causa de la edad, pero tiernos debido a la firmeza que resistió los embates del tiempo y las circunstancias._

— ¿Entendiste Bella? —preguntó Jasper al terminar su narración.

—Eso fue aburridísimo… esperar 53 años para vivir su amor, viejos y arrugados ¡Ugh! —intervino Rosalie.

— ¿No es demasiado exagerada tu comparación Jasper? —preguntó Bella algo dudosa y asustada.

—Tal vez —dudó Jasper—. Afortunadamente tú no tienes a un padre que se opone, bueno… no creo que lo haga, pero creo que a ustedes dos no les será tan sencillas las cosas, creo que será un novela romántica, total y completamente —aseguró Jasper sonriendo.

— ¿Ahora Jasparín es adivino? ¿Lees el tarot o qué hermanito? —dijo Rosalie mofándose y tratando de aligerar la tensión de Bella.

—No, no lo soy Rosilú pero no puedo evitar los presentimientos —torció la boca Jasper para luego levantarse de la mesa—. Rosalie… te toca lavar los platos.

— ¿A mí por qué? —preguntó ofendida la rubia.

—Porque tú dijiste que mañana es un día importante para Bella y no quiero que se dañe la manicura lavando platos —argumentó Jasper mientras se acomodaba los anteojos para salir del comedor pero antes se dirigió a Bella y le dio un beso en la frente.

Rosalie se quedó mirando a Jasper caminar hacia las escaleras y luego miró a Bella.

—A veces pienso que te quiere más que a mí —Bella quiso replicar—. Pero tiene toda la razón, no puedes dañarte la manicura. ¡Deberías ir a dormir! —le dijo lo último a modo de orden.

—Sí mi generala, como usted diga —contestó Bella haciendo el saludo militar para hacer el mismo recorrido de Jasper hacia las escaleras, pero antes Rosalie la detuvo.

—Y si Jasper te quiere más que a mi soy feliz por ello porque… Bella, aunque no lo creas, eres mucho más fuerte que cualquiera de nosotros, jamás abandones tus sueños y no le dejes el camino fácil a ninguna zorra; pero tampoco dejes que ningún hombre crea que te tiene completamente… —sonrió ladinamente Rosalie y dándole la espalda a Bella empezó a lavar los platos.

La mañana tan esperada, el famoso lunes, odiado por muchos y en esta ocasión amado por Bella y Rosalie, esta última se la había pasado desde temprano corriendo de su habitación a la de Bella, arreglándola para que se viera simplemente perfecta y Edward quedará deslumbrado con solo verla. Bella vestía un vestido sencillo, color gris y estampado, y unas ballerinas negras, todo escogido por Rosalie, quien además la había maquillado de manera natural, solo resaltando sus facciones, su cabello lucía suelto de manera sexy, en definitiva las horas de cursos adicionales de maquillaje que Rose había hecho habían valido la pena y eso era lo Bella pensaba mientras estaba frente al espejo, en tanto que Rosalie le hacía los últimos retoques.

— ¡Wow! ¡Rosalie eres un genio! —exclamó Bella mientras Rosalie terminaba de arreglarle el cabello.

—Dime algo que no sepa, Belli Bells —le respondió Rosalie justo cuando acababa su tarea.

—Solo porque hoy es un día tan importante para mí no me molestaré contigo por ese estúpido nombrecillo —dijo muy sonriente Bella.

— ¿Lista? —preguntó Jasper, que en ese momento entraba a la habitación de Bella.

Jasper la llevaría a la escuela y si todo salía bien no tendría que ir a recogerla. Bella poseía dos hermosos autos, regalos de su padre y su hermano pero no acostumbraba a conducir mucho, el accidente de Renée la había afectado bastante y eso hacía que evitara a toda costa conducir.

—Lista —contestó Bella segura.

—Te ves hermosa pequeña —dijo sonriendo Jasper que acomodaba sus anteojos como hacía cada cinco minutos—. Si no fuera incesto te raptaba —le guiñó un ojo a Bella.

—Vamos Jasperín —dijo Bella carcajeándose pues sabía que él no se esperaba que ella usara su sobrenombre.

Después de despedirse de Rose y salir de casa, se internaron en el tráfico neoyorkino, afortunadamente no tardaron mucho en llegar a la entrada del instituto en el que estudiaba Bella, Jasper y Alice iban a uno diferente pues Alice no simpatizaba con el ambiente de la escuela de Bella y Jasper como buen novio, no dudó en seguirla y apoyarla.

—Bueno pequeña, hemos llegado —dijo Jasper apagando el motor del auto.

—Gracias Jasper —y algo dudosa Bella le dió un abrazo a modo de despedida.

Jasper la tomó de los hombros y mirándola a los ojos se tomó el papel de hermano adoptivo –como ella le decía– muy en serio.

— ¿Estás asustada, cierto? —Bella asintió—. Debes estarlo, no quiero ser negativo pero… debes estar preparada para cualquier cosa y si Edward… no te corresponde debes seguir siendo tú y demostrarle a ese completo imbécil que tengo por amigo y cuñado que tú… puedes patearle el trasero incluso con zapatillas de ballet puestas ¿Ok? —y dándole un beso en la frente hizo a Bella bajar del auto para que se enfrentara con lo que le deparaba el día.

La llegada de Bella al instituto no tuvo nada fuera de lo común, bueno a excepción de las extrañas miradas que le lanzaba April cada que podía. Por lo general, los lunes no se encontraban mucho con Edward, se veían de reojo en la cafetería y finalmente coincidían en la última hora de clases, la única que compartían con Edward, inglés. Bella por su parte evitó a toda costa encontrarse con Edward antes de esa última clase y lo consiguió haciendo uso de toda la astucia que le fue posible, aunque April no estaba muy contenta con la idea, sin embargo complació a Bella.

Cuando llegó la hora de inglés ambas amigas se dirigieron al salón destinado para dicha clase y se encontraron con la sorpresa de que Edward ya las estaba esperando en sus lugares.

— ¡Hasta que aparecen! —Las saludó Edward—. No las había visto en todo el día —reclamó.

—Teníamos trabajos pendientes —respondió Bella nerviosa.

— ¡Sí, claro! —dijo un Edward no muy convencido.

—Sí, es cierto teníamos mucha tarea —sonrió April tratando de apoyar a Bella.

—Ok. Les creo —Edward miró a April dirigiéndole una deslumbrante sonrisa que Bella no pudo ver porque había bajado la mirada de lo nerviosa que estaba.

La conversación entre los jóvenes no pudo continuar, dado que el profesor de inglés hizo su aparición y dio inicio a la clase. Los minutos pasaban y los nervios de Bella se incrementaban, aún no le decía a Edward que necesitaba hablar con él y en un arranque de valentía le pasó una pequeña nota a través de April, diciéndole que necesitaba hablar con él algo importante; a Edward la nota le tomó por sorpresa, así como lo hizo ver a Bella vestida de modo diferente a como habitualmente acostumbraba pero dedujo que se debía a que Rosalie y Jasper se estaban quedando con ella, dado que tanto los Hale como los Swan estaban de viaje, unos de gira promocional y los otros en negociaciones en varios países de Latinoamérica.

Cuando acabó la hora de clases el corazón de Bella latía desbocado, lo que sentía superaba a sus nervios antes de subir al escenario y Edward no le ayudaba a su pobre corazón.

—Bien Bella ¿De qué vamos a hablar? —preguntó Edward de un solo tajo.

—En la biblioteca te digo —respondió Bella casi inaudible.

—Vamos pues…. Vamos April —invitó a la amiga de Bella, quien se quedó en su lugar.

—No, Edward. Tú y Bella van a hablar, yo me voy a casa, así que… ciao —dicho esto April salió apresuradamente del salón.

— ¿Entonces Bella? ¿Vamos a la biblioteca? —dijo Edward consiguiendo que Bella diera un pequeño respingo pero finalmente asintió y se dirigieron ambos a la biblioteca, que en esos momentos debía estar desértica.

El camino a la biblioteca se estaba haciendo demasiado corto para Bella y eterno para Edward, este último no hallaba las razones por las que Bella quería hablar con él a solas ¿le estaría pasando algo malo? ¿Pasaba algo con April? ¿Alguien estaría molestándola?

Al llegar a la biblioteca se dirigieron al lugar más apartado y ambos se ubicaron uno frente al otro. Bella sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar, su cuerpo sentía la descarga de adrenalina y de un momento a otro tomando un suspiro sacó las palabras que empezaban a hacer un nudo en su garganta.

—Edward, tú me gustas y… mucho —dijo sin respirar Bella.

Edward que se imaginaba cualquier cosa, menos que Bella le dijera algo así, se había quedado literalmente sin palabras y completamente helado. La tensión entre ambos era palpable, los nervios volvieron a apoderarse de Bella cuando vio la expresión en el rostro de Edward. Edward se había quedado estático, sin expresión alguna, hasta que se rascó la nuca, frunció el ceño y finalmente habló.

—Bella… yo — Edward bajó la cabeza, buscaba el modo de ordenar sus ideas—. Nunca alguien me había dicho nada así —sonrió—. Eres mi mejor amiga, yo… —Bella comprendió el rumbo que estaban tomando los pensamientos de Edward y se le adelantó.

—Tranquilo Edward, solo quería que lo supieras, no te estoy pidiendo que seas mi novio —Bella tomó la mano de Edward, que estaba helada y le dio un pequeño apretón para continuar hablando—. Esto… que te haya dicho lo que siento, no cambia nada, seguiremos siendo los mejores amigos ¿Está bien? —Bella escondió su dolor y plantó una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¡Oh! —Edward soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo—. Me alegra que lo veas de ese modo, me asusté un poco —confesó Edward—. ¿Jasper vendrá por ti, cierto? Ahora debo irme, prometí ayudar a Emmet.

—Sí, ve tranquilo. Jasper quedó de venir por mi —dijo Bella, lo cual, era una mentira; Jasper no iría por ella, a menos que ella lo llamará y Bella definitivamente no quería ver a nadie en ese momento.

Cuando habían pasado varios minutos de que Edward la hubiera dejado en la biblioteca Bella se dirigió a su casillero, sacó su bolsa deportiva Nike y se dirigió a los vestuarios de la escuela.

Sulpicia siempre llegaba media hora antes al estudio de ballet, le gustaba preparar con antelación todo lo que utilizaría dentro de la clase pero ese lunes se encontró con algo completamente inesperado. Su sobrina Bella yacía sentada a un lado de la puerta del aula, usando un vestuario que nunca usaba porque no iba con el ballet clásico que tanto amaba bailar. Bella estaba vestida de negro completamente y una coleta desordenada reemplazaba el perfecto recogido que usaba cuando practicaba ballet.

—Bella —la llamó Sulpicia—. ¿Qué haces aquí, mi linda? Ayer me dijiste que no vendrías hoy, le dije a Gianna que se tomara el día libre.

Gianna era la maestra privada de Bella, había sido compañera de Renée en diferentes obras y cuando Renée murió la misma Gianna se ofreció para seguir enseñando a Bella y convertirla en la estrella de ballet que debía ser. Gianna se había retirado de los escenarios tras la muerte de su amiga Renée y se dedicó única y exclusivamente a Bella, Bella era su única estudiante y su orgullo.

—No quiero practicar con Gianna hoy, tía —respondió Bella con la vista gacha—. Quiero estar en tu clase hoy —dijo mientras miraba a Sulpicia fijamente—. Es más… quiero tomar más clases y no solo de ballet clásico —una pequeña chispa brotó en la mirada de Bella y Sulpicia lo notó de inmediato.

—Está bien, mi linda sobrina. Ve con Carmen y organiza tu horario según las clases que quieras tomar, te estaré esperando en el salón. Ahora ¡arriba! —Dijo tendiéndole la mano para que se pusiera de pie—. Tom te envió algo desde Paris y creo firmemente que no le gustaría verte triste ¿Quieres hablar de lo que te tiene así? —Bella negó—. Bien, ve con Carmen, aún falta media hora para la clase.

Media hora después Bella regresaba con una copia de su nuevo horario. No había quedado un solo espacio que no hubiese sido ocupado a pesar de que Carmen insistió en que debía tomar también tiempo libre pero Bella desechó la idea. Tiempo libre era lo último que necesitaba, si dejaba un pequeño espacio sin hacer nada terminaría pensando en Edward y el disturbio que era su mente en ese momento se repetiría una y otra vez, la danza en cualquiera de sus formas sería su aliada para evitar aquello.

Nada más al entrar al salón Sulpicia le dio unas cuantas indicaciones a Bella, luego de presentarla a los demás estudiantes de su clase, los cuales la recibieron animadamente, puesto que Isabella Swan era toda una leyenda en el estudio de ballet, que no solo le pertenecía sino que también llevaba su nombre "_Bella Dance Academy_". Después del efusivo recibimiento, cada quien tomó su lugar y las notas de Disturbia de Rihanna llenaron el lugar.

Los primeros movimientos iniciaron y Bella se dejaba llevar, su corazón latía en sintonía con la música y cuando la voz de Rihanna se empezaba a escuchar sus pensamientos abandonaron su cuerpo dándole paso a su alma, a la danza porque su alma habitaba allí, su alma, sus emociones y sentimientos se mostraban con el más mínimo movimiento. Finalmente la voz de Rihanna entonó el primer verso de la canción y Bella sintió que no era Rihanna quien pronunciaba aquellas palabras, sino ella misma.

_What's wrong with me?_

Esa era la pregunta central que se apoderaba de Bella.

_Why do I feel like this? _

Su corazón empezó a latir desaforado y de un momento a otro sintió un nudo en su estómago.

_I'm going crazy now_

Su mente, su corazón y su alma se hicieron uno solo finalmente y la ayudaron a decir adiós a sus pensamientos y dejó que la música y su cuerpo hicieran el resto.

Bella se olvidó de todo después de unos minutos, su cuerpo entró en total sincronía con la música, sus movimientos se hicieron cada vez más exactos, lo que hacía que se luciera y sobresaliera del resto del grupo. Cuando terminaron Sulpicia les dio algunas recomendaciones y felicitaciones a varios de los bailarines para quedarse con Bella en medio del salón hablando.

— ¿Te sientes mejor ahora? —preguntó Sulpicia a Bella.

—Mucho mejor, gracias por dejarme estar en tu clase, tía —dijo Bella respirando acelerada, no tanto por el ejercicio físico sino por el esfuerzo mental que había hecho para olvidar su decepción con Edward.

—No ha sido nada —Sulpicia le dio un beso en la mejilla a Bella y alargando su mano sacó de su bolso una caja mediana—. Esto te lo envía Tom desde Paris, es tu regalo de cumpleaños, no pudo enviártelo antes.

Bella tomó la caja y sonriendo al saber que Tom no se olvidaba de ella se dispuso a abrir la caja, cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar un parte de botas negras caladas dentro. Con cuidado las sacó y las observó, sus ojos estaban más que abiertos.

—Tía… Tom se volvió loco ¿cierto? —dijo Bella.

— ¡Naahh! —Dijo tomando una de las botas Sulpicia—. Son una belleza, Bella. ¡Son Manolo Blahnik! ¡Mi hijo tiene buen gusto!

—Es… yo no uso este tipo de cosas —aseguró Bella guardando las botas en la caja.

—En algún momento las usarás, lo sé —soltó Sulpicia muy divertida.

—Sí, claro. ¿Tía podrías pasarme la canción de Rihanna a mi Ipod? —pidió Bella.

—Claro, mi linda.

Luego de que Bella tuvo la canción de Rihanna en su Ipod decidió ir a casa caminando pese a la insistencia de Sulpicia, quien le dijo que ella podría llevarla, propuesta que Bella rechazó apenas la escuchó. Bella necesitaba caminar, tomar aire y eso fue lo que hizo mientras escuchaba Disturbia en su Ipod, la canción se repetía una y otra vez y de algún modo evitaba que Bella se detuviera en la conversación con Edward.

Una hora más tarde Bella llegaba a casa, encontrando en el sillón de la sala a una Rosalie ceñuda y preocupada que la observó fijamente apenas puso un pie dentro.

— ¡Hasta que llegas! —Exclamó Rosalie—. Estuve llamando a tu celular, llamé a Jasper, a Alice, a Emmet, a Edward y hasta tuve que llamar a la moscorrofia de April y ninguno sabía nada de ti ¿Dónde demonios estabas? —gritó lo último.

—En el estudio —se limitó a responder Bella mientras seguía caminando hacia las escaleras con su bolsa y con la caja que Tom le había enviado, cada cosa en una mano.

— ¿Qué traes en esa caja? —preguntó Rosalie al notar la caja que Bella llevaba.

—Me lo dio mi tía Sulpicia, es un regalo que me envió Tom —sonrió Bella a Rosalie para luego darle la espalda y comenzar a subir las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Rosalie al notar su propósito hizo la pregunta que Bella definitivamente no quería responder.

— ¿Y Edward? ¿Cómo te fue con él? —preguntó Rosalie curiosa.

Los hombros de Bella empezaron a temblar y dejó caer las cosas que traía en sus manos, haciendo que Rosalie corriera a su lado justo en el momento en que caía de rodillas frente a las escaleras.

— ¡Bella! ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Rosalie poniéndose en frente de ella.

Rosalie vio lo que nadie había visto en Bella desde hacía ocho años.

Bella estaba llorando, lágrimas descendían por su rostro al tiempo que su cuerpo temblaba por causa de los sollozos que trataba de contener. Rosalie abrazó a Bella, esta se tensó al principio pero después le correspondió el abrazo y dejó escapar los sollozos que tanto evitaba dejar salir.

Mientras Bella lloraba Rosalie solo maldecía al imbécil de su cuñado, sabría Dios como habría actuado, de seguro no había demostrado emoción alguna, concluía Rose y efectivamente no se equivocaba.

—Si no fueras mi cuñado te castraría, imbécil. Espero que algún día pagues tu cuota, Edward Cullen —pensó Rosalie, abrazando más fuerte a Bella porque los temblores de esta iban en aumento.

* * *

**Hola**

**¿Cuántas al igual que Rosalie quieren castrar a Edward? **

**Amo los personajes de Rosalie y Jasper, son los mejores "hermanos adoptivos" que cualquiera podría desear.**

**En el trascurso de la semana agregaré fotos al álbum del fic que tengo en mi face… En dicho álbum estarán fotos de personajes y de objetos relevantes que se mencionarán en algunos capítulos. **

**Chicas sus rr me hacen sonreír como el gato de Alicia… Gracias…**

**Angel Dark1313, Miranda cs, Saha Denali, veritoxs, Valentine F, AnnaLau2, mirylion, Puquii, vanesa pinilla, honey T, Sky TwiCullen, Day'Cullen-Vulturi, Lullaby Stew Pattz, Caniqui, EriM, coco cullenswan, Vanne, Danny Fer D' Rathbone, Melany Vargas, yolabertay, solecitopucheta, Aryam Shields Masen, LauriCullen, Solasium, gaby, Maricoles, Patito CuLLeN SwaN, pili, Beastyle, Berhenizita , Sereny's Cullen y si alguien se me escapa, lo siento, culpo a los efectos BD2. **

**Trataré de actualizar la otra semana pero tengo un trabajo de la universidad que hacer y es posible que me retrase un poco.**

**Espero sus impresiones... Ya saben ¿Qué les gustó? ¿Y qué no?**

**Besos y mordiscos. **


	4. La invitación

**Algunos personajes son de propiedad de la maravillosa escritora Stephenie Meyer y algunos son creación mía.**

* * *

**Hola!**

**Hoy fue mi último día de clases de este semestre –aclaro– y por eso estoy más feliz que Bella bailando ballet. Después de una semana de dolores de espalda y cuello, por culpa de los trabajos finales, me complace dejarles un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. **

**Agradezco en especial a mi tita que se ha portada ultra-mega-genial con esto del beteo y mis lacrimógenas ideas.**

**Nos vemos al final del capítulo.**

* * *

**Esta historia está basada en hechos reales, algunas situaciones si son producto de mi imaginación.**

* * *

**Lee bajo tu responsabilidad.**

**Historia con alto contenido sexual, palabras obscenas, casos de incesto, etc, etc.**

**Así que no vengas de santurrona porque si leíste fue porque quisiste, yo te advertí.**

* * *

**Beteado por Kelly Escobar del grupo de betas FFAD**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction.**

* * *

"_**El alma del filósofo habita en su cabeza; el alma del poeta, en su corazón; el alma del cantante reside en su garganta. Pero el alma de la bailarina, tiene su morada en todo su cuerpo"**_

_**Gibran Khalil Gibran, poeta, Líbano**_

* * *

**Canción del capítulo:**

**Did you - Kelly Clarkson **

w w w (punto) youtube (punto) com / watch?v=noBXHO-gy6Y

**Capítulo tres**

**La invitación **

_Soneto XCVI_

_Pienso, esta época en que tú me amaste_  
_se irá por otra azul sustituida,_  
_será otra piel sobre los mismos huesos,_  
_otros ojos verán la primavera._  
_Nadie de los que ataron esta hora,_  
_de los que conversaron con el humo,_  
_gobiernos, traficantes, transeúntes,_  
_continuarán moviéndose en sus hilos._  
_Se irán los crueles dioses con anteojos,_  
_los peludos carnívoros con libro,_  
_los pulgones y los pipipasseyros._  
_Y cuando esté recién lavado el mundo_  
_nacerán otros ojos en el agua_  
_y crecerá sin lágrimas el trigo._

_(Pablo Neruda)_

**.**_  
_

**.**

**.**

— _¡Corre, Bella! ¡Corre! —gritaba el pequeño Edward halando a una Bella de apenas cinco años._

—_No, Edward ¡Las princesas no corren! —argumentaba la pequeña con sus mejillas sonrosadas ya por el esfuerzo que le producía seguir a su amigo Edward._

—_Si corren, además yo te cuido princesa —dijo Edward al tiempo que se detuvo abruptamente en medio del jardín de su casa._

— _¡Me voy a caer! —gritó Bella justo cuando Edward cesó la carrera. Él al ver que ella caería de bruces al suelo, la sostuvo con sus brazos pero el peso de ella lo hizo tropezar y Bella cayó sobre él. Las manos de Edward se posaron en las mejillas rosadas de Bella._

—_Te ves bonita así, toda rosadita como el algodón de azúcar —dijo Edward conectando sus miradas verdes._

_El corazoncito de Bella latía acelerado y sus mejillas se pusieron aun más rosadas._

—_Ahora pareces los tulipanes de mamá, estás muy rosadita —rió Edward para luego levantarse con cuidado, ayudando a Bella a sentarse a su lado—. Bella te tengo un regalo —dijo el pequeño Edward sacando una cajita de su bolsillo._

— _¿Un regalo para mí? —preguntó Bella emocionada porque su amiguito tenía algo para ella._

—_Sí, quería algo lindo para ti, mamá me ayudó a escogerlo pero yo lo pagué con mis ahorros —explicó Edward tendiéndole la cajita a Bella—. Ábrelo, espero que te guste._

_Bella abrió la pequeña cajita y al ver su contenido una sonrisa enorme y hermosa se posó en su rostro._

— _¡Edward, es preciosa! —exclamó, sacando la pequeña cadena de plata con un dije que tenía en el centro un par de zapatillas en punta y su nombre "Isabella" debajo de las mismas._

—_Ven, yo te la coloco; papá hace eso con mamá cuando le regala cosas —Edward argumentó como todo un caballero._

_Las pequeñas manos de Edward temblaban un poco pero consiguió su propósito y cuidadosamente colocó la pequeña cadena a Bella._

—_Gracias Edward, te quiero mucho —dijo emocionada Bella saltando a los brazos de Edward para abrazarlo fuerte como a ella le gustaba hacerlo y obviamente el abrazo fue correspondido por Edward. _

—_Bella, yo no te quiero —dijo Edward apartando un poco a Bella, quien al escuchar las palabras de Edward sintió que su corazón se encogía. Edward al ver como la expresión de Bella cambiaba a una de tristeza se apresuró a explicar que trataba de decir—. Papá dice que podemos querer a muchas personas pero que a una sola podemos amar, porque amar es mucho más grande que querer… y Bella yo te amo, yo no te quiero, quererte es muy poquito, yo te amo —finalizó el pequeño Edward abrazando más fuerte a Bella que solo se atrevió a susurrar su respuesta._

—_Entonces Edward yo tampoco te quiero, yo te amo._

_._

_._

_._

— ¡Arriba! ¡Isabella Swan! ¡Despierta! —gritaba Alice mientras quitaba la cobija que cubría a Bella.

— ¡Alice! ¡Por Dios! ¡Quiero dormir! —se quejó Bella tratando de halar la cobija que Alice le había arrebatado.

— ¡Bella! Llevas una semana como un zombie y no sé por qué demonios —refunfuñó la aludida—. Me gustaría saber quién es el imbécil que te tiene así para pegarle con mi enciclopedia de pedagogía.

La risa de Bella no se hizo esperar, esa amenaza de Alice era una amenaza de mucho peso, pues, la enciclopedia de pedagogía de Alice pesaba más de tres kilos.

—Al menos te hice reír. Ahora vístete antes de que mi cuñada mate a mi pobre Jazz mientras hacen el desayuno —dijo Alice un poco dramática.

—Exageras Alice —le respondió Bella, levantándose de la cama para ir justo al armario a buscar que usar.

Alice al ver las intenciones de Bella prefirió hacerle saber los planes de su cuñada Rosalie.

—Bella… Rosalie nos llevará de compras, así que… usa algo cómodo —soltó de tajo Alice—. Y por cierto… tu padre y Jake llegan hoy de su viaje, así que sal del modo zombie porque escuché algo sobre una cena.

— ¡Mierda! —exclamó exaltada Bella.

— ¡Uy! ¡Belli Bells! Para ser una princesa tienes una boca muy sucia —dijo divertida Alice—. Me pregunto si mi hermano sabe que dices groserías —quiso bromear pero lo único que obtuvo fue un portazo de Bella que había decido entrar al baño justo en ese momento—. ¡Qué genio!

Una vez Bella estuvo lista con vaqueros y zapatos cómodos incluidos, desayunaron para luego dejar al pobre Jasper toda una pila de platos y demás sucios, dado que las tres no pensaban perder más tiempo, sobre todo Rosalie, a la cual, el tiempo no le alcanzaba nunca para comprar lo que consideraba suficiente.

—Como ya sabemos, Bella anda de un genio pura dulzura —dijo irónica Rosalie mientras iban en el auto de camino al centro comercial.

—Sí, creo que aún no escucho bien a raíz del portazo de buenos días que me dio —agregó Alice.

Bella solo iba enfurruñada en el asiento trasero con los audífonos puestos y la música de su iPod a todo volumen.

— ¡Maldita sea, Bella! Deja a Celine Dion y a Il Divo en paz por lo menos hoy. Llevas escuchando lo mismo desde el lunes y ya hoy es sábado, esa música es una… —se quejaba Rosalie pero una Bella furiosa la interrumpió.

— ¡No te atrevas, Rosalie! ¡Era la música que le gustaba a mi madre! ¡Su cantante favorita y su grupo favorito! ¡En tu vida se te vuelva a ocurrir hablar mal de algo que tenga que ver con mi madre! ¿Me entendiste "rubia"? —explotó Bella, recalcando la palabra rubia, pues sabía que Rosalie odiaba que la tomaran por estúpida por el color de su cabello.

—Ok, su majestad —respondió Rosalie ofendida.

— ¡Oigan! Las dos están demasiado tensionadas, ofenderse entre ustedes no soluciona nada —dijo Alice quedándose pensativa un momento—. ¿Todo es por el chico ese? ¿Por qué no lo guindamos de las pelotas y ya? —soltó Alice.

— ¡Wow, Alice! Eso sería un placer —respondió Rosalie sonriendo pícaramente—. Si supieras quién es, te morirías —Rosalie soltó una carcajada.

—Rose… —trató de advertir Bella.

—Tranquila Bella, de mi boca no saldrá nada —prometió Rosalie.

— ¡No es justo! Yo quiero saber —gritó Alice.

—Es mejor así Alice —dijo Rosalie y con eso se dio por terminada la conversación hasta que llegaron al centro comercial, en donde se olvidaron de los problemas y se dedicaron a comprar como unas locas todo lo que sus tarjetas de crédito con poder de compra mundial les permitiese.

Alice no era una fanática de las compras pero le gustaba consentirse de vez en cuando, sobre todo si era para hacer babear a su Jasper; Rosalie era una aficionada a comprar y Bella pues compraba una que otra cosa de vez en cuando pero no era precisamente algo que fuera de su total agrado o le proporcionara mucha diversión, aunque el salir de compras con sus amigas siempre resultaba divertido y su tarjeta era la victima de esos momentos de diversión.

Horas después las tres amigas salían de una de las tiendas cargadas de bolsas y cada una con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Gracias a Dios encontramos un vestido que queda perfecto con esas botas que te envió Tom, Bella —decía Rosalie.

—Sí, gracias a Dios, entraba a una tienda más y me lanzaba del último piso —se quejó Bella.

— ¡Sí, como no! Estabas encantada de la vida comprando vestidos y el de la cena de esta noche será hermoso —dijo Alice.

—Sí, es cierto; a mi me encantó ese vestido Bella, te verás genial —secundó Rosalie.

—Ok, suficientes halagos para el vestido, pero por favor vamos a casa, necesito descansar un rato —rogó Bella.

Y así lo hicieron. Rosalie y Bella dejaron a Alice en casa, donde no se veía ni rastro de Edward, quien, últimamente se la pasaba muy ocupado. Bella llevaba varios días sin saber nada de él, ya ni en la escuela se encontraban mucho y pues a diferencia de antes Bella ya no tenía tiempo libre en las tardes, pues se dedicaba a asistir a las diferentes clases de danza que había agregado a su horario. El tiempo libre de Bella se reducía a las noches y a los fines de semana, y ese tiempo ya no lo compartía con Edward. Ella se había cansado de llamarlo en la semana para ponerse de acuerdo y salir a tomar algo o simplemente ver una película porque Edward siempre se excusaba argumentando que tenía que ayudar a Emmett, Bella sentía que Edward solo le rehuía, así que se dio por vencida y decidió no insistirle más.

.

.

.

— ¡Princesa, ya llegamos! —gritó Charlie apenas puso un pie dentro de casa.

— ¡Papá! No le sigas diciendo princesa, mira que ella parece más bien de la época de la santa inquisición —decía Jake—. No vez que es una… ¡bruja! —gritó lo último sabiendo que eso haría que Bella apareciera de inmediato y así fue.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Jacob Frederich! —gritó de vuelta Bella que bajaba las escaleras luciendo radiante en el vestido y accesorios que había comprado horas antes con las chicas.

— ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y qué has hecho con mi hermana? —exclamó Jacob en cuanto la vio.

— ¡Tonto! —le gritó Bella, al tiempo que lo abrazaba.

—Te ves hermosa, muñeca —dijo Jacob a su hermana.

— ¿Y para mí no hay abrazo? —reclamó Charlie.

—Papi… Claro que sí —dijo Bella soltándose del abrazo de su hermano para abrazar a su padre, quien la recibió gustoso.

—Luces muy bella, mi ángel danzante —dijo Charlie con los ojos aguados por la emoción—. ¿Y dónde están mis otros hijos? —preguntó, refiriéndose a los hermanos Hale.

—Nunca te pones de acuerdo papá ¿princesa o ángel? Rosalie está terminándose de arreglar y Jasper debe estar por llegar salió hace un rato a la librería a comprar un nuevo libro —respondió Bella a su padre.

—Tú sabes que eres ambas cosas para mí —contestó Charlie a la pregunta de su hija.

— ¡Papi Charlie! ¡Ya llegaron! —gritó Rosalie bajando las escaleras.

—Mi otra hija también luce hermosa —dijo Charlie, saludando con un beso a Rosalie, que como siempre lucía maravillosa.

—Lo sé papi Charlie —dijo sonriente Rosalie—. ¡Hey, Jake! ¿Ya lograste hacer ir a la quiebra a Apple? —bromeó Rosalie a Jake.

—Aún no, pero pronto —respondió Jake guiñándole un ojo.

—Bueno, solo falta Jasper para poder irnos a cenar —indicó Charlie.

—Tranquilos, me mandó un mensaje hace poco, ya debe estar esperándonos allá —informó Rosalie.

—Bien, siendo así vámonos —dijo Jake.

Partieron minutos después en el Mazda 6 Wagon de Charlie al restaurant francés que tanto les gustaba para compartir un rato en familia y hablar sobre todo lo que habían vivido en las últimas dos semanas que Charlie y Jacob estuvieron ausentes. Obviamente suprimieron la parte de la reciente depresión de Bella y sólo se dedicaron a contar sobre los avances positivos que había tenido cada uno. Rosalie, quien estaba a punto de graduarse de Julliard del área de teatro, además había participado en el casting para una película para adolescentes y estaba esperando que le dieran respuesta. Jasper por su parte, había enviado solicitudes a diferentes universidades, deseaba que lo aceptaran en un buen programa de literatura y Bella, la cual había vivido más que nunca esas semanas, además de la intensidad con la que ahora practicaba la danza en sus diferentes manifestaciones y no sólo a través del ballet.

Charlie estaba sorprendido por la madurez con que los tres estaban manejando sus vidas, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que Bella tomara la decisión de practicar otros estilos diferentes al ballet, dado que ella era una persona bastante cerrada y estricta, en eso se parecía a él. Charlie Swan era un hombre supremamente estricto, de principios arraigados y sobre todo un ferviente creyente, un católico con todas sus letras, seguidor de las leyes y preceptos de la iglesia; pero afortunadamente o desafortunadamente –todo depende de como se mire– ninguno de sus hijos era tan católico como él, en ese sentido se parecían más a la liberal Renée.

.

.

.

Llegaron a casa horas más tarde. La cena había transcurrido de manera amena, disfrutaron de los relatos de viaje de Jacob y de las aclaraciones de Jasper, que en realidad, a veces se comportaba como una biblioteca portátil, conocía de todo un poco; por ello cuando llegaron a casa a nadie se le hizo extraño que Jasper corriera con su nuevo libro directo a su habitación. Charlie y Jacob por su parte decidieron dormir temprano para reponer energías y las chicas se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Rosalie a estudiar un libreto y Bella a escuchar música o como Rosalie le llamaba a "torturarse con música" pero el propósito de Bella se vio interrumpido por el timbre de su celular, al principio se alegró, pues guardaba las esperanzas de que Edward se hubiera decidido a llamarla, pero en cuanto miró el nombre en la pantalla se llevó una gran decepción.

—Hola April —saludó Bella de inmediato.

—Hola Bella, disculpa que te llame a estas horas —decía April—. Pero necesito hablar contigo.

—Sí, dime —la instó Bella.

—No Bella, necesito hablar contigo en persona —explicó—. ¿Podríamos vernos mañana?

—Sí, ¿te parece bien a las ocho en el café de siempre? —preguntó Bella.

—Sí, gracias Bella —y dicho eso April colgó, dejando a Bella preocupada y confundida.

A la mañana siguiente Bella salía muy temprano, dejando impresionada a una Rosalie que tomaba su café como cada mañana.

— ¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Rosalie en cuanto vio a Bella.

—April quiere hablar conmigo, voy a verla —respondió Bella, ante una mirada evaluadora de Rose.

—Déjame ver —se quedó mirando fijamente Rose a Bella—. ¿Pantalones? Listo, ¿botines? Listo, ¿Chaqueta? Listo. Dame una buena noticia ¿vas a patearle el trasero? ¿Cierto? Con esa maravillosa vestimenta vas a la guerra ¡Mata a la moscorrofia! —gritó Rosalie finalmente.

—Rose, no voy a matar a nadie, cálmate —explicó Bella.

—Di lo que quieras, pero me alegra saber que al menos sirvo de influencia para que cambiaras esa forma simplona de vestir —chilló feliz Rosalie, Bella solo rodó los ojos.

— Au revoir —se despidió Bella lanzándole un beso a Rose, quien aplaudía emocionada al ver que Bella empezaba a mostrar la casta.

Cuando el taxi que Bella tomó arribó a la cafetería ya April estaba dentro, esperando a Bella. April estaba algo nerviosa, no sabía cómo Bella iba a tomar lo que le diría, si perdería su amistad y apoyo después de lo que le confesaría.

—Hola April —saludó Bella, sentándose de inmediato frente a April.

—Hola Bella —contestó esta, tratando de sonreír.

— ¿Y bien? Te escucho —le animó Bella.

— ¿No piensas pedir un café al menos? —preguntó April algo asustada.

—No —respondió Bella tajante.

April se sorprendió por la actitud de su amiga, esa mañana Bella no sólo vestía diferente sino que también actuaba de modo distinto, pero lo que April no sabía es que hasta la misma Bella estaba impresionada por ese lado recién descubierto de su personalidad.

—Pues… Bella… yo… a mí… —April temblaba—. A mí también me gusta Edward —soltó al fin.

Bella arqueó una ceja y sonrió ladinamente.

— ¿Eso es todo? —la cuestionó Bella.

— ¿Qué? Yo pensé que te ibas a molestar conmigo —dijo atropelladamente April.

— ¿De qué me serviría? Además somos amigas, no vamos a pelear por Edward, yo sé que él no me quiere y eso tú lo sabes; así que, ¿que más da? —le dijo Bella—. ¿Era todo lo que tenías que decirme? —April asintió—. Nos vemos mañana April — se despidió Bella para salir de la cafetería y tomar un taxi de regreso a casa.

Rosalie una vez más se sorprendió cuando vio a Bella de regreso tan rápido.

— ¿Ya? —preguntó en cuanto vio a Bella entrar.

—Sí, ya —pronunció Bella.

— ¿Y qué te dijo la moscorrofia? —la curiosidad de Rosalie estaba a millón.

—Que le gusta Edward, ¡a la moscorrofia le gusta Edward! —dijo exaltada Bella.

—Wow… ¡mosca muerta! —Rosalie se quedó pensando—. ¿La acabas de llamar moscorrofia? —preguntó Rosalie asombrada.

—Así parece —Bella se quedó mirando a Rose hasta que ambas se ahogaron en carcajadas.

El domingo pasó veloz. Cuando los hombres de la casa, Charlie, Jacob y Jasper se decidieron a salir de sus habitaciones desayunaron y se la pasaron el resto de día mirando películas en compañía de Bella y Rosalie. Comieron comida chatarra por montones y dulces a diestra y siniestra. Bella trató de dejar a un lado el daño que la confesión de April le había hecho, pues no tenía caso, ella no era Dios y no podía cambiar nada de lo que estaba pasando, con esa idea se fue a dormir para esperar el nuevo día y con el, otra semana.

El nuevo día llegó, la semana empezó y Bella continuó con su rutina. Jasper la dejaba en el instituto y ella compartía sus clases con April como siempre, aunque esta última esperaba que Bella en cualquier momento la mandara a volar, pero Bella era demasiado noble para hacer algo así, además no iba a perder a su compañera del proyecto de ciencias.

Cuando llegaron a inglés Edward como siempre ya las esperaba, se saludaron y Bella no fue tan efusiva con él como acostumbraba, si él no la quería ella tampoco se mostraría desesperada. Minutos después de estar en el aula les informaron que el profesor se tardaría un poco, dado que estaba retrasado y Edward vio en esos minutos el espacio propicio para hacer lo que llevaba toda la semana planeando.

— ¿April irías conmigo a la fiesta de graduación de mi curso? —preguntó Edward ante la mirada atenta de Bella; a pesar de todo ella no esperaba que Edward fuera tan cruel y obvio, no la quería a ella para celebrar su graduación, prefería a April que a ella que era su amiga de toda la vida.

—Está bien, Edward, iré —sonrió April y Edward también lo hizo—. Pero sólo si Bella va también, sino no pienso ir —dijo April.

Edward se quedó helado ante la condición de April y Bella casi se ahoga cuando la escuchó.

—Bella —llamó Edward a Bella, quien se hacía la indiferente—. ¿Irás? —preguntó dudoso Edward.

— ¿Me has invitado acaso? —respondió Bella.

—Lo estoy haciendo ¿Irás a la fiesta de graduación? Por favor Bella —rogó Edward, más por el interés de que April fuera que por Bella.

—Iré —aceptó Bella—. Pero tendrás que pedirle permiso a mi padre, Edward —agregó Bella sin inmutarse aunque en su interior celebraba porque no le estaba haciendo las cosas fáciles. Sabía cuánto miedo y respeto sentía Edward hacia Charlie y que tan estricto era este con las salidas. Si Bella hubiese podido exteriorizar lo que sentía todos abrían visto lo divertida que estaba Bella a pesar de lo incomoda y dolorosa que era la situación en realidad para ella.

—Está bien, le pediré permiso al señor Swan —dijo Edward aunque el miedo ya empezaba a apoderarse de él.

—Ok, porque tendrás que decirle en una hora cuando venga a recogerme —remató Bella y con eso Edward sintió una gota de sudor frío recorrer su espalda, si definitivamente estaba frito.

.

.

.

* * *

**Ulalala…**

**Aquí, otra vez yo… **

**Chicas me han dejado asombrada, mi pobre corazoncito se ha emocionado con cada uno de sus rr, me ha tomado de sorpresa el inmenso apoyo que le están dando a esta historia, no tengo modo de agradecerlos, lo único que puedo hacer y no retribuye lo suficiente todo lo que ustedes me dan es escribir con más amor cada capítulo. **

**Mil gracias por dejar a mi corazón hablar y por dejarlo ser… **

**Bellisimaw, ashlee bravo 199981, vanesa pinilla, coco cullenswan, fran c, Aryam Shields Masen, Rommyev, Day'Cullen-Vulturi, EriM, yolabertay, honey T, Valentine F, solecitopucheta, Unademuchas, Puquii, luzdeluna2012, kelulu, Maricoles, Daya Pattinson, BellaEdwardRobsten, Giorka Ramirez Montoya, Caniqui, Paola Andrea, Danny Fer D' Rathbone, Vanne, Gretchen CullenMasen, Beastyle, Sky TwiCullen, maferpatts… y a todas aquellas lectoras silenciosas les agradezco desde el fondo de mi alma, me alagan con el simple hecho de leer.**

**Ahora sí… ¿Qué piensan del capítulo? ¿Cuántas apoyan a mi beta que quiere matar a April por PERRA? Palabras de ella no mías. **

**¿Se saldrá Edward con la suya? ¿Charlie dejará ir a Bella a la fiesta de graduación de Edward? ¿Qué pasará?**

**Yo si sé… pero no puedo decirles, lo que si puedo informarles es que… ¡Aparece un nuevo personaje! ¿Quién será?**

**Besos y mordiscos. **


	5. ¡Qué demonios!

**Algunos personajes son de propiedad de la maravillosa escritora Stephenie Meyer y algunos son creación mía.**

* * *

**Ulalala**

**-Eve aparece con sus zapatillas puestas-**

**Me he tardado, lo sé y lo siento pero tengo un compromiso enorme, el cual debo cumplir antes de que llegue el nuevo año, así que por eso el retraso, trataré de no tardarme mucho, pero será duro retomar las actualizaciones semanales pero les prometo que más pronto de lo que imaginan retomaré mi horario habitual de actualizaciones.**

**Capítulo dedicado a ustedes por su apoyo, me tienen pletórica de felicidad.**

* * *

**Esta historia está basada en hechos reales, algunas situaciones si son producto de mi imaginación.**

* * *

**Lee bajo tu responsabilidad.**

**Historia con alto contenido sexual, palabras obscenas, casos de incesto, etc, etc.**

**Así que no vengas de santurrona porque si leíste fue porque quisiste, yo te advertí.**

* * *

**Beteado por Kelly Escobar del grupo de betas FFAD**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction.**

* * *

"_**El alma del filósofo habita en su cabeza; el alma del poeta, en su corazón; el alma del cantante reside en su garganta. Pero el alma de la bailarina, tiene su morada en todo su cuerpo"**_

_**Gibran Khalil Gibran, poeta, Líbano**_

* * *

**Canción del capítulo: **

**Don't stop the music- Rihanna**

w w w (punto) youtube (punto) com/ watch?v=yd8jh9QYfEs

**Capítulo Cuatro**

**¡Qué demonios!**

**¿Qué demonios pasaba con Bella?**

_"La danza es una construcción de la personalidad. Un modo de interpretación de las propias emociones que se traduce en movimientos expresivos socializados."_

_S. Vignoli_

El reloj corrió demasiado rápido para Edward, aunque por lo general él siempre quería que el tiempo pasara veloz, esta era una de esas ocasiones en las que anhelaba que la hora de clases no pasara. El sólo hecho de imaginarse frente a Charlie Swan, el recatado y religioso Charlie Swan, y pedirle permiso para que dejara ir a Bella a una fiesta en Soho era algo que lo tenía aterrorizado, pálido y a punto de desmayarse.

El timbre sonó anunciando el fin y no solo de la jornada escolar sino de todo el periodo. Finalmente las clases habían acabado, Edward iría a la universidad y ayudaría medio tiempo a Emmett en el taller; tantos proyectos que realizar, tantas cosas que hacer y no tenía miedo a ninguna de ellas, pero a su futuro próximo sí que le tenía miedo, su futuro próximo debía estar esperando ya en la salida, Charlie Swan y sus aires de empresario exitoso y padre ejemplar y sobreprotector de su pequeña hija, ese hombre sí que era de temer. Edward empezaba a plantearse si había sido una buena idea invitar a April y ceder a su condición. Todo hubiese sido más fácil sí hubiese invitado a Bella primero, internamente se daba bofetadas por haber sido tan estúpido.

— ¡Edward! —Lo llamó April—. ¡Edward! —Gritó por segunda vez al ver que no reaccionaba y aún seguía ensimismado en sus pensamientos—. ¡Edward! ¡Reacciona! —Lo zarandeó hasta que al fin él espabiló.

—Dime —se limitó a responder Edward.

—Bella ya debe ir llegando a la salida y tú sigues ahí parado; vamos, tienes que hablar con el señor Swan —Lo haló y corrieron hacia la salida para alcanzar a Bella, quien efectivamente estaba a pocos metros de llegar a las puertas del instituto.

— ¡Bella! ¡Bella! —gritaba April, para que los esperara pero Bella tenía claro su objetivo, llegar al auto donde su padre le esperaba.

Bella al escuchar como April y Edward corrían en dirección a ella aceleró el paso y cuando vislumbró a su padre recostado en su auto, el que tanto odiaba Edward, el Mazda 6 Wagon, se lanzó a sus brazos. Charlie recibió gustoso a su hija, la abrazó y le dio un beso en el tope de su cabeza.

— ¡Bella! —April respiraba aceleradamente—. Casi no te alcanzamos —dijo refiriéndose a ella y a Edward, el cual parecía un cadáver de lo pálido que se había puesto al llegar frente a Bella y Charlie.

—Hola April, ¿cómo estás? —Saludó amablemente Charlie—. ¿Cómo va el proyecto de tu padre en Alemania?

—Hola señor Swan, todo muy bien, el proyecto va viento en popa —Sonrió April.

Charlie miró a Edward esperando que este lo saludara, pero Edward no decía nada, se le hizo extraña la falta de cortesía por parte del muchacho pero lo dejó pasar.

—Un placer verlos —dijo Charlie dándoles la espalda para abrazar a su hija y dirigirse al auto.

—Señor Swan, espere. Edward tiene que decirle algo —inquirió April empujando a Edward al frente para que quedara cara a cara con el padre de Bella.

— ¿Edward, qué es lo que tienes que decirme muchacho? —cuestionó Charlie a Edward mirándolo fijamente, lo que hizo que este se estremeciera y empezara a sudar frío.

—Bien… verá… señor… yo —Edward tartamudeaba y retorcía las manos—. Yo… ehh… es... —Edward no pudo hilar la frase completa, lo que exasperó a Bella y ella hizo lo que ni Edward ni April jamás esperaron verla hacer...

Bella les dio la espalda, tomó a su padre del brazo y lo instó para que se fueran de una vez.

—Papi vámonos ya, tengo hambre y para cuando queramos llegar al restaurante ya se te estará haciendo tarde para tu junta —dijo Bella frunciendo un poco los labios, acción que hizo que Edward reaccionara, pues vio en Bella la niña caprichosa que él siempre había protegido, la princesa de la cual él tenía que ser caballero.

—Señor Swan —habló Edward aunque temblando aún—. El viernes es la fiesta de graduación y quería pedirle permiso para que Bella vaya conmigo… y con April — se apresuró a agregar.

— ¿Querías? ¿Es decir que ya no? — razonó Charlie ladeando un poco la cabeza.

—Quiero… —Edward tomó una bocanada de aire—. Quiero que Bella vaya —dijo en un tono de voz ligeramente bajo.

— ¿Y Bella quiere ir? —preguntó Charlie mirando a Edward a los ojos.

—Yo… —Edward iba a responder pero Charlie le dio la espalda y se dirigió a Bella.

— ¿Bella tú quieres ir a esa fiesta? —preguntó Charlie a su hija.

Los minutos en los que Bella trató de reflexionar su respuesta hicieron a Edward sentirse en el mismo infierno y a April le produjeron una enorme sonrisa.

—Sí, ¿por qué no? Sería bueno conocer a otras personas, hacer amigos y conocer a alguien —La última parte, Bella la dijo mirando a los ojos a Edward, haciendo que este se tensara y algo en su interior flameara, como si lo quemara desde muy dentro.

—Bien, entonces no se digas más… Bella irá —respondió Charlie para luego despedirse y subir al auto con su hija, la cual estaba muy orgullosa de sí misma.

Camino al restaurante, Bella concluyó que Rosalie tenía toda la razón…

"_Bella, aunque no lo creas, eres mucho más fuerte que cualquiera de nosotros, jamás abandones tus sueños y no le dejes el camino fácil a ninguna zorra; pero tampoco dejes que ningún hombre crea que te tiene completamente…"_

.

.

.

—Cuéntame otra vez —rogaba Rose a Bella mientras la maquillaba.

Los días afortunada o desafortunadamente para Bella, Edward y April habían pasado rápido, parecía que había sido ayer que Edward había tartamudeado frente a Charlie y desde que Bella le contó a Rosalie, esta no se cansaba de escuchar la hazaña de Bella y la cobardía de Edward, aunque la actitud de la moscorrofia la tenía intrigada.

—Ya, hoy no la pienso contar más —exclamó Bella hastiada de repetir una y otra vez el mismo relato.

—Es que me siento tan orgullosa de ti —dijo Rose enjugándose unas lágrimas imaginarias—. Mi hermanita se ha hecho toda una mujercita.

—Solo termina de arreglarme y deja de ser payasa —pidió Bella.

—Ya terminé, solo falta el vestido. —Rose corrió al armario de Bella y sacó un vestido rojo corto y ceñido al cuerpo, los ojos de Bella se abrieron desorbitados.

— ¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡No me pondré eso! —refunfuñó.

—Pero Bella… —dijo Rose haciendo ojitos de gato con botas.

— ¡He dicho que no! Me pondré unos vaqueros y listo, pero jamás me pondré eso —arguyó Bella.

—Pero… —Rose no dijo nada al ver que Bella estaba algo enfadada.

—Ya te dije que no, prefiero quedarme durmiendo —dijo Bella.

—La idea no estaría nada mal sino hubieras quedado en que ibas a ir a dormir a casa de la moscorrofia esa, además esta es tu noche, hoy bailarás en unos fabulosos zapatos de tacón alto y conocerás a un chico apuesto —empezó a recitar Rose.

—Sí, sí… lo que tú digas, ¿pero qué me pongo? Y olvida esos vestidos ceñidos porque no me los pienso poner. —Bella se cruzó de brazos—. Estoy jodida.

La puerta se abrió y Bella se sorprendió cuando vio a Jasper asomándose cuidadosamente.

— ¿Alguien dijo que estaba jodida? —preguntó Jasper con una sonrisa—. Porque esa es una fea palabra para una princesa.

Rose y Bella lo miraban divertidas.

—Permítame y me presento su majestad —dijo refiriéndose a Bella para luego hacer una reverencia—. Le traigo un presente. —y extendió una bolsa a Bella.

— ¿Qué es Jasper? —preguntó Bella.

— ¡Hey! No dañes la escena, tardé mucho preparándome, actoralmente hablando —La sonrisa de Jasper se ensanchó, le guiñó un ojo a Bella y retornó a su papel—. Su majestad, he recorrido todo el reino visitando cada una de las costureras y sastres, tratando de encontrar algo adecuado para usted y después de hacer un largo camino en mi corcel al fin he hallado lo que buscaba, un par de zapatillas dignas de ser llevadas por usted y un hermoso vestido hecho pensando en su incomparable belleza.

— ¡Oh! —exclamó divertida Bella—. ¿Podría decirme usted amable caballero cuál es su nombre?

—Por supuesto su majestad —dijo Jasper con una rodilla en el suelo y levemente inclinado—. Yo soy Sir Jasper Hale de Greenwich Village.

— ¡Ya paren con eso! Sir y su majestad —dijo Rosalie—. Bella, muestra rápido que trajo Jasperín —dijo saltando emocionada.

— ¡Qué aburrida! —exclamó Jasper.

— ¿Aburrida? Aburrido tú, con tu corcel y sastres y bla-bla-bla —argumentó Rosalie.

— ¿Qué preferías? Que dijera, Bella he estado por toda la maldita ciudad de New York; en cada tienda, tiendecita, boutique o algo que se le parezca, buscando un vestido decente y que pudiera gustarte y finalmente, después de gastar galones de gasolina en mi Harley encontré, en los límites de la ciudad, lo que pasé toda la semana buscando, un par de converse y un vestido cómodo y que puede gustarte, resaltando lo bella que eres. ¿Así está mejor poco culta Rosilú? —dijo irónico Jasper.

— ¡Ja! Muy gracioso y por cierto… ¿Dónde está Bella?

— ¡Aquí! —dijo Bella saliendo del baño, ya vestida con lo que Jasper le había comprado.

—Y lo de los converse, no era broma —señaló Rosalie mirando de pies a cabeza a Bella.

—Va a bailar, debe estar cómoda —explicó Jasper.

—Gracias Jasper, me encantó todo —dijo Bella acercándose a él y abrazándolo fuerte.

—Lo sé, soy un maravilloso hado madrino, de una hermosa princesa —habló Jasper para luego dejar un beso en la frente de Bella—. Ahora, Jake está esperándote para llevarte donde April.

—Gracias —respondió Bella mirando a Rosalie y a Jasper para luego salir en dirección a la cochera donde Jacob ya la esperaba.

—Eres un alcahuete de lo peor —reprochó Rosalie a Jasper.

—No te quejes, que la idea del vestido fue tuya, yo solo fui más funcional con el asunto de los zapatos —explicó Jasper pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros a Rosalie.

— ¿Hicimos un buen trabajo? ¿No? —cuestionó Rosalie.

—Claro que sí, ahora esperemos que no tenga que patearle las pelotas a Edward, a Alice no le simpatizará mucho la idea de que Edward no le dé sobrinos —explicó Jasper con el ceño fruncido.

.

.

.

Jacob dejó 20 minutos después a Bella en frente de la casa de April, luego de darle sopotocientas advertencias sobre que debía cuidarse y que si en cualquier momento de la noche necesitaba que él pasara por ella lo llamara sin importar la hora, ese no era el Jacob despreocupado de siempre, ese era Jacob en modo hermano sobreprotector-no-te-pases-de-listo-con-mi-hermana. Pero así tan veloz como Jacob llegó a casa de April, también lo hizo Edward, quien lucía radiante en su perfecta combinación de colores, vestido de camisa y pantalones negros, y en contraste una chaqueta azul. Bella lo vio bajar del auto por la ventana mientras él se dirigía a tocar el timbre y su corazón latió a millón, hasta que April abrió la puerta y él abrió su bocota.

—Luces hermosa April, serás la envidia de la fiesta —dijo Edward en cuanto vio a April.

La ilusión de Bella se fue al caño y se levantó de su lugar junto a la ventana.

— ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó pasando por en medio de Edward y de April.

Ambos se quedaron viendo a Bella caminar hacia el volvo negro de Edward con unos aires de elegancia y superioridad como nunca antes se le había visto, Bella estaba empezando a cambiar poco a poco y en cierto modo a Edward le dolían sus cambios, pues la mayoría de las veces que estos se hacían evidentes él terminaba siendo ignorado.

.

.

.

Llevaban ya un par de horas en la fiesta. Cuando llegaron y apenas Edward consiguió un lugar donde estacionarse, Bella bajó del auto; estaba asqueada de ver como él babeaba por April, ya no cabía duda, April y Edward se gustaban y Bella se sentía morir, pero no podía dejar que ellos lo notaran, así que en cuanto reconoció a algunos compañeros de Edward en la entrada del lugar, que a esas alturas ya estaba abarrotado, los saludó efusivamente, mientras Edward se tomaba su tiempo para llegar de la entrada con April colgada de su brazo. Varios de los compañeros de Edward le saludaron y preguntaron abiertamente por su linda acompañante, lo que lo hizo sentir orgulloso hasta que vio como uno de sus compañeros posaba las manos en la cintura de Bella, quien sonreía a todos y se carcajeaba abiertamente por los chistes de los chicos; él la miró y le pareció tan hermosa mientras reía y fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta que Bella hacía mucho no le dirigía ni una sola sonrisa, ante ese pensamiento algo en su corazón se comprimió.

Una vez dentro, se sentaron en una de las mesas ubicadas estratégicamente alrededor de la pista de baile, todo el lugar estaba decorado en negro y blanco, la pista estaba llena y el DJ estaba igual de emocionado tocando muy buena música, así que Edward no lo dudó ni un segundo y sacó a bailar a April. Bella se quedó observándolos, ellos se perdían en la oscuridad en la que se sumía por lapsos de tiempo la pista, producto de las luces intermitentes, Bella los ubicaba gracias al vestido color naranja de April que sobresalía de la sobriedad de los demás.

— ¡Amiga! Empiezo a creer que Rosalie tampoco se equivocó con ella —pensaba Bella.

Los pensamientos de Bella en el momento en que April pasó sus manos por el cuello de Edward dejaron de ser sanos y procedentes de una buena amiga, pero luego se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que nada podía hacer, ella no podía luchar contra la corriente; Edward no la quería y eso era más que obvio, Edward solo tenía ojos para April.

— ¿Bailas? —preguntó un chico de mirada azul penetrante que se acercó repentinamente a Bella.

—Yo… no —Bella iba a declinar la invitación a bailar del chico pero este fue más astuto.

— ¿Desde cuándo Isabella Swan, la mejor bailarina de todo New York no baila? —Bella lo miró impresionada—. Vamos, Isabella ¿o prefieres que te diga Bella? Tu fama te precede. —Le tendió la mano—. No aceptaré un no como respuesta, así que vamos a bailar. —Sonrió él pícaramente.

—No bailo con extraños —explicó Bella divertida, el chico le simpatizó, fue muy atrevido pero le gustó eso, decidido y perspicaz, así le pareció a ella.

—En ese caso, soy Jhon Bennet, es todo un honor conocerte al fin —dijo con voz seductora—. Ahora sí, a bailar.

—Parece que no me expliqué bien, no bailo con extraños —repitió Bella.

—No, parece que fui yo el que no se explicó bien, no aceptaré un no por respuesta Isabella —le dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos.

— ¿No te vas a rendir? ¿Cierto? —cuestionó Bella sin apartar su mirada.

—Jamás —respondió Jhon, acariciando cada letra al pronunciar la palabra.

— ¡Entonces, qué esperamos! —dijo Bella levantándose y llevando hacia la pista a un Jhon que lucía una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro.

Las notas de _"Don't stop the music"_ de Rihanna resonaban por todo el lugar, Bella empezó a moverse sutilmente y Jhon disfrutaba viendo como ella se movía de modo cadencioso; poco a poco fue acercándose a ella, lo hacía de manera cautelosa pues no quería que ella creyera que él quería aprovecharse.

Las primeras líneas de Rihanna fueron dichas y Bella empezó moverse mucho más sensual.

_It's getting late  
I'm making my way over to my favorite place  
I gotta get my body moving  
shake the stress away_

Unas líneas se aplicaban más a la situación de Bella pero ella solo se dejaba embriagar por la música, hubo un momento en que quiso darle la espalda a Jhon, pues se sentía un poco incómoda con la mirada de este, pero él no se lo permitió.

Bella se dio cuenta que la parte que venía en la canción hacía referencia exacta a lo que esa noche estaba sucediendo.

_I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
possible candidate, yeah  
who knew  
that you'd be up in here looking like you do  
you make and staying over here, impossible  
baby, I'm a say your aura is incredible  
if you don't have to go, don't_

En un acto de valor Bella se acercó a Jhon y le susurró al oído.

—Muy apropiada la canción ¿no te parece? —dijo mientras levantaba los brazos y continuaba bailando.

Él posó sus manos en la cintura de ella y la acercó hacia sí mismo, acortando la distancia entre ambos totalmente.

—No, me parece más apropiada esta parte —dijo suspirando cerca del cuello de Bella, lo que hizo que esta se estremeciera de la impresión.

—Pues no veo que estés haciendo lo que corresponde —replicó Bella retándolo.

—Apenas estoy empezando, preciosa —respondió Jhon pegándola a su pecho, quedando ambos frente a frente.

_Do you know what you started?  
I just came here to party  
but now were rocking on the dance floor, acting naughty  
your hands around my waist  
just let the music play  
were hand in hand, chest to chest and now were face to face_

Edward llegó a la mesa donde estaban ubicados desde que llegaron y donde por cierto había dejado a Bella y se sorprendió al no verla allí, April odiaba a Rihanna y por eso se habían ido a sentar, además él empezaba a preocuparse por Bella, la había dejado mucho tiempo sola y al no encontrarla se asustó enormemente, si algo le pasaba… si algo le pasaba, el hecho de planteárselo lo tenía a punto de un paro cardiaco. Preguntó a varios de los chicos y ninguno daba razón de ella, un mesero al ver su angustia le indicó que la chica que él buscaba estaba en la pista. Cuando Edward logró verla entre la marea de gente su mandíbula literalmente dio al suelo, Bella estaba bailando de manera muy sensual con Jhon Bennet, el odioso Jhon, él y Edward iban al mismo gimnasio pero se llevaban como perros y gatos; y precisamente con Jhon era con quien Bella bailaba de ese modo, Bella siempre era pudorosa, recatada y ahora la veía tan desinhibida, ella nunca había bailado con él así, ni en el cumpleaños de Alice.

¡Qué demonios! ¿Qué demonios pasaba con Bella?

— ¡Vaya! ¡Bella sí que sabe divertirse! ¿No crees Edward? —dijo casi silbando April a Edward cuando llegó a su lado.

Edward solo apretó su mordida y sus dientes rechinaron, las flamas que venían creciendo dentro de él, desde que invitó a Bella estaban a punto de incinerar a alguien y ese alguien sería Jhon como no le quitara las manos de encima a Bella.

Cuando la canción terminó Bella regresó a la mesa donde encontró a un Edward molesto y a April pegada como una garrapata a su lado, Bella les sonrió a ambos y pidió una limonada al mesero, estaba muerta de sed, el pobre mesero se quedó sorprendido cuando le llevó la limonada al ver como se la tomó sin respirar.

—Gracias Edward, por invitarme y traerme, me la empiezo a pasar genial —dijo Bella con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

—No ha sido nada —gruñó Edward—. Solo que me cae como patada en las pelotas tu nuevo amigo —dijo Edward en voz baja para que Bella no lo escuchara.

—Voy a salir a tomar aire —exclamó Bella sofocada.

—Yo voy contigo. —La siguió Edward, tomándola del brazo para llevarla hacia la salida de la discoteca.

April iba a seguirlos, pero fue interceptada por uno de los compañeros de Edward que la llevó a bailar.

Al llegar a la salida, Edward haló a Bella hacia un lugar apartado de tal modo que quedaran uno frente a otro.

— ¿Me puedes decir qué fue eso que vi en la pista de baile? —preguntó molesto Edward a Bella.

— ¿Qué? —Bella lo miró y su expresión denotaba que no sabía de qué estaba hablando.

—Estabas bailando con Bennet. —Edward apretó los puños—. Él estaba poniendo sus manos sobre ti. —La mirada de Edward estaba llena de ira—. ¿Te estaba molestando?

Bella al ver la expresión torturada de Edward soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Te parece gracioso? —dijo Edward aprisionándola contra una pared.

—Sí, Jhon es un chico lindo y muy amable, fue divertido bailar con él —respondió Bella divertida mirando a Edward.

—Él no me gusta para ti —soltó Edward.

— ¿Y? ¿Acaso yo cuestiono tus gustos? —Edward bajó la cabeza—. ¿Incluso no me ha importado que andes detrás de mis amigas? —Los ojos de Edward se abrieron sorprendidos.

—Sé que eres muy inteligente Bella, sabía que te darías cuenta que me gusta April. —La mirada retadora de Bella cambió a una de infinita tristeza, una cosa era que ella lo sospechara y otra que él mismo se lo hiciera saber—. Siempre te das cuenta de todo —susurró Edward cada vez más cerca de Bella.

La distancia se había acortado tanto entre ellos que Bella tuvo que cerrar sus ojos, Edward nublaba sus ideas y no quería que viera en sus ojos la tristeza en la que sus palabras la habían sumido.

Edward se había quedado concentrado mirando el rostro de Bella y su mirada se detuvo en los labios de ella, los mismos labios rosados que le hacían pucheros para convencerlo cuando eran niños, su corazón se aceleró y justo cuando se acercaba más a Bella April apareció.

— ¡Edward! ¡Tus amigos preguntan por ti! —dijo acercándose a donde Bella y Edward hablaban.

Edward que se había quedado a mitad de camino, solo le dio un beso en la frente a Bella y se dirigió a donde estaba April, quien sonrió victoriosa al ver como Edward se dirigía hacia ella, mientras Bella lo seguía con una mirada llena de tristeza. Cuando Edward estaba a punto de llegar junto a April y tomarla del brazo, Jhon salió de la disco como un torbellino buscando a Bella con la mirada y al verla tras Edward pasó por su lado; ignorándolo, tomó a Bella en brazos y la hizo girar en el aire haciendo que ella se riera y Edward se tensara cuando vio la escena.

Jhon dejó un beso en la comisura de los labios de Bella y después con su tono seductor que le caracterizaba le hizo una propuesta que Bella no estaba dispuesta a rechazar.

—Quiero bailar contigo toda la noche preciosura ¿qué dices? —preguntó Jhon con Bella aún cargada.

— ¡Qué sííí! —chilló Bella muerta de la risa. Jhon, en las pocas horas que llevaban de conocerse tenía ese efecto en ella, la hacía sonreír.

.

.

.

Todo el plan de April marchaba viento en popa, hasta que Jhon hizo aparición en la fiesta, ya nada sería tan fácil, si las cosas seguían así Bella se haría más fuerte y ella no tendría oportunidad, sus planes quedarían desechos. Bella jamás abandonaría lo que ella tanto deseaba si se sentía fuerte. Ni siquiera el patético Edward le estaba siendo útil para conseguir su cometido, tendría que jugar de otro modo esta partida si quería ganar.

¡Maldita sea!

.

.

.

* * *

**Taraaaaaaan….**

**El nuevo personaje es Jhon Bennet ¿Qué idea se hacen del chico?**

**¿Y cuál es el plan de April? ¿Qué es lo que desea de Bella? ¿Ella usa a Edward? ¿Edward lo sabe? **

**Muajajaja… Muchas preguntas y algunas tendrán respuestas en el próximo capítulo.**

**Ahora tengo que agradecer a Rosie y a Scarlet porque ese par crearon para mi y para ustedes el Team Anti Moscorrogia. ¡Genial!**

**Todas son bienvenidas…. Este es el link del grupo: w w w (punto) facebook (punto) com/ groups /526595357351341/**

**Mis profundos agradecimientos a: honey T, Saha Denali, Bellisimaw, coco cullenswan, unademuchas, Sally Evans Salazar, ashlee bravo 199981, Angel Dark1313, EriM, Gretchen CullenMasen, Aislinn Massi, Tita Moon, Ale Pattinson Diaz, Danny Fer D' Rathbone, Paola Andrea, vanesa pinilla, Day'Cullen-Pattinson, Anna Oliphant, Mairely Bennet, yolabertay, Aryam Shields Masen, Lullaby Stew Pattz, Valentine F, mMarciiana, tayloves, maferpatts, Puquii, solasium, Caniqui, Sky TwiCullen, harutsy, Beastyle, Rommyev, Sereny's Cullen, luzdeluna2012, camila, Osbelys, Harry Giraldo.**

**Chicas sus rr me hacen reir y temer por la vida de algunos de los personajes.**

**Besos y mordiscos.**


	6. Otra herida

**Algunos personajes son de propiedad de la maravillosa escritora Stephenie Meyer y algunos son creación mía.**

* * *

**Lo sé…**

**Estoy tardándome mucho con los caps… lo siento pero esta es una temporada de marea alta –de trabajo- mi familia anda de vacaciones y mi "Cruela" personal se encarga de mantenerme alejada del pc.**

**Agradezco inmensamente su apoyo y en especial al Team Anti Moscorrofia (Grupo en Facebook) que me hace muy feliz con cada una de sus ideas.**

* * *

**Esta historia está basada en hechos reales, algunas situaciones si son producto de mi imaginación.**

* * *

**Lee bajo tu responsabilidad.**

**Historia con alto contenido sexual, palabras obscenas, casos de incesto, etc, etc.**

**Así que no vengas de santurrona porque si leíste fue porque quisiste, yo te advertí.**

* * *

**Capítulo sin betear, así que en cuento esté beteado lo volveré a subir.**

* * *

"_**El alma del filósofo habita en su cabeza; el alma del poeta, en su corazón; el alma del cantante reside en su garganta. Pero el alma de la bailarina, tiene su morada en todo su cuerpo"**_

_**Gibran Khalil Gibran, poeta, Líbano**_

* * *

**Canción del capítulo:**

**Como fui- Rio Roma**

w w w (punto) youtube (punto) com /watch?v=Vcw7tjFmGV8

**Capítulo cinco**

**Otra herida**

"_Las heridas que te causa quien te quiere, son preferibles a los besos engañadores de quien te odia"._

_Salomón_

.

.

.

— ¡Wow! ¡Estoy muerta! —soltó Bella en cuanto llegó a la mesa donde encontró a Edward funfurruñando—. ¿Dónde está April? —le preguntó a Edward.

—En el baño —contestó deteniéndose a mirar a Bella, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, lo que trajo recuerdos y lo hizo sonreír—. ¿Quieres tomar algo? —le preguntó a Bella—. ¿Agua? ¿Soda? ¿Un refresco? ¿Tal vez una cerveza? —ofreció Edward pero a cada cosa que él mencionaba ella negaba con la cabeza.

—No quiero nada, Edward —dijo Bella sonriéndole.

La sonrisa de Bella hizo que Edward se revolviera en su asiento nervioso y Bella lo notó.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó preocupada.

—No, no, nada —contestó titubeante Edward.

April llegó corriendo a la mesa, estaba algo fatigada.

—Me quiero ir, no me siento bien —les dijo a ambos que la miraron y solo asintieron.

Edward se levantó y empezó a hacerse paso entre las personas que iban de un lugar a otro en la discoteca, April y Bella lo seguían de cerca hasta que llegaron a la salida, donde Edward les pidió que esperaran mientras iba por el auto, unos minutos después April estaba acomodada en el asiento del copilote mientras Bella se disponía a subirse en el asiento trasero pero un grito la detuvo y la hizo salir del auto.

— ¡Preciosura! —gritó Jhon mientras corría hacia donde el auto estaba estacionada. Bella al ver a Jhon y se acercó caminando para encontrarlo a medio camino un poco fatigado—. ¿Pensabas irte sin despedir? —le cuestionó Jhon aunque jadeaba buscando aire.

—No, solo me iba, la despedida no estaba incluida en tu propuesta de bailar toda la noche —le inquirió divertida Bella.

—Muy graciosa, hieres mi ego, no creo que haya sido tan malo bailar conmigo como para que pensaras irte así sin más —dijo Jhon un poco más sosegado.

—Fue genial bailar contigo, así que no he herido tu ego —expresó Bella.

—Eso está mucho mejor, pero como fue tan buena esta noche quiero algo —sonrió pícaro.

— ¿Algo? —cuestionó Bella.

—Sí, quiero tu número de celular… por favor —dijo Jhon plantando esa mira penetrante en los ojos verdes de Bella.

—Está bien —sonrió ella—. ¿Dónde lo anoto? —Jhon le tendió su celular para que ella misma lo guardara entre sus contactos.

Edward contemplaba la escena empezaba a desesperarse, ¿Qué tanto podía estar hablando Bella con Bennet? Más le valía que mantuviera sus manos alejadas de ella, nadie podía mancillarla, nadie podía lastimarla, Bella era como para ser mantenida en una cajita de cristal donde nada pudiera hacerle daño, lo curioso de los pensamientos de Edward en ese instante y de lo que él no tuvo en cuenta en que él mismo lastimaba a Bella.

Pero Edward no pudo soportar más ver esa escena cuando vio las intenciones de Jhon, él iba a despedirse de Bella y pensaba darle un beso de seguro, así que sin dudarlo un solo instante Edward bajó del auto dejando a April esperando dentro y caminó hacia donde Jhon y Bella se encontraba y sin medir las consecuencias tomó a Bella de un tirón alejándola de Jhon justo en el momento en que este se inclinaba para dejar un beso en la mejilla de Bella.

— ¡Nos vamos! —declaró Edward tomando a Bella de la muñeca e instándola a caminar hacia el auto.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —le cuestionó Bella forcejeando un poco para que la soltara.

— ¡Qué nos vamos! ¡Carajo! —dijo Edward levantando el tono de la voz.

—Pues te calmas y me dejas despedirme de Jhon —le gritó Bella de vuelta y soltándose para dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba Jhon mirando la escena—. Ha sido un placer —le dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla y un pequeño abrazo.

—El placer ha sido mío, preciosura —dijo Jhon.

— ¡Ahora sí! ¡Vamos, cavernícola! —le dijo Bella a Edward pasando de largo y subiendo molesta de una vez al auto.

Edward se quedó en el lugar donde Bella lo había dejado absorto por el carácter que últimamente estaba demostrando hasta que Jhon lo sacó de su estupefacción.

—Cullen —dijo dirigiéndose a Edward—. Cuídala, esa chica es dinamita —y dicho esto entró de nuevo a la discoteca dejando a Edward echando humo por los oídos.

.

.

.

Durante el camino a casa de April nadie dijo nada. Bella estaba muy molesta con Edward por lo que había hecho y en parte triste también por lo que él mismo le había dicho sobre sus sentimientos hacia April; Edward por su parte estaba furioso porque Jhon había tenido la desfachatez de acercarse a Bella pero nervioso por lo que iba a intentar hacer esa noche, April sin embargo no habló durante todo el trayecto porque precisamente iba pensado en cómo empezar a jugar mejor la partida de ajedrez que se había convertido toda la situación con Bella para ella.

Cuando el carro se detuvo enfrente de casa de April Bella le pidió las llaves a esta y salió del auto sin despedirse de nadie, abrió la puerta y dejó a Edward y a April solos aún en el auto, fue en el preciso instante en que Edward vio a Bella entrar a casa de April que se dijo que debía actuar, era ahora o nunca.

.

.

.

Al entrar a casa de April Bella se dirigió de inmediato a la habitación de invitados que habían dispuesto para que ella durmiera, se quitó el vestido y lo guardó en la pequeña maleta que Rosalie había hecho para ella, sacó una pijama y luego se quitó el maquillaje para lanzarse a la cama, meterse entre las cobijas para olvidar lo estúpido y obtuso que le estaba resultando Edward últimamente, pero aún así ella lo amaba y eso dolía tanto que quemaba.

Unos minutos después April pasaba enfrente de la habitación donde estaba Bella con una sonrisa triunfal, Edward le acababa de dar un arma para empezar a destruir a Bella de a poco y con lo que le tenía preparado para la mañana siguiente le daría a Bella una estocada extraordinaria.

—Espero que tengas dulces sueños Bellita porque cuando despiertes mañana no habrán ni príncipes, ni hadas para ti —dijo internamente April cuando pasó de largo de la habitación de Bella hacia la suya.

.

.

.

Cuando el sol salió Bella ya estaba casi lista para marcharse a casa, no había dormido muy bien y estaba desesperada por sentir el aroma de su hogar, encontrar a su padre supuestamente cocinando, a Jacob quejándose por el café, a Rosalie dándole una de sus respuestas y a Jasper con su sabias y elocuentes frases, quería llegar a casa y sentirse en su ambiente, April era su amiga y su familia la trataba muy bien pero ella no se sentía cómoda en esa casa y en esta ocasión la sensación de incomodidad no la había abandonado en toda la noche.

Bella intentó terminar de arreglarse haciendo una coleta en el cabello y justo cuando iba a girar el pomo de la puerta para salir de la habitación y marcharse de una vez por todas April entró como un torbellino con una caja en sus manos.

—Gracias a Dios estás despierta, necesito hablar contigo amiga, tengo algo que contarte, no me gusta ocultarte cosas —expresó April mirando dulcemente a Bella.

— ¿Qué pasa April? Me asustas, tú sabes que entre nosotras hay mucha confianza, puedes decirme lo que sea —dijo Bella sentándose en la cama donde April también se sentó unos minutos después aun con la caja que traía en sus manos.

—Bella… —April bajó la mirada—. Edward intentó besarme anoche —dijo y justo fue en ese momento en que miró a Bella a los ojos—. Yo no lo besé, no sé… no pude —declaró al fin.

—No hay de qué preocuparse April, no ha pasado nada —dijo Bella dándole un pequeño abrazo aunque en realidad eso que April le había dicho estaba empezado a hacer una grieta en su corazón que dolía por el amor a Edward.

—Bella hay otra cosa —dijo April soltándose del abrazo de Bella—. Edward me ha estado enviado regalos y cosas desde hace tres meses —informó y le tendió la caja que traía.

Bella abrió la caja y vio en el interior de esta varias tarjetas, peluches, poemas incluso, todo escrito de puño y letra de Edward, Bella tragó grueso y la grieta que se había hecho en su corazón se hizo más grande mientras que la sonrisa de April se ensanchó al ver como Bella miraba mortificada todas las cosas que Edward le había enviado. Bella tomó una de la tarjeta en sus manos y la leyó:

_April._

_El simple hecho de observarte me alegra el día,_

_eres la chica más linda que he podido conocer, _

_sin duda alguna eres maravillosa, _

_eres toda una reina._

_Estaría halagado si aceptarás salir conmigo._

_¿Te parece bien si lo hacemos después de la escuela?_

_Te adora._

_Edward._

Aquella nota abrió una grieta mayor en el corazón de Bella, casi podría decirse que era un abismo en realidad, pero no tanto por la nota en sí, sino por la fecha en que había sido escrita, justo el día en que ella le había revelado sus sentimientos a Edward, él, frívolamente sin pensar en ella, había salido con April justo después de que ellos hablaran. Eso era demasiado y muy duro de asimilar.

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas que contuvo a toda costa, no podía demostrar lo afectada que estaba pero aunque ella aparentó que nada pasaba, April se dio cuenta de que su estrategia si había dado resultados, Bella empezaba a quebrarse poco a poco.

April se alababa a sí misma por haber guardado toda esa porquería cursi, pues le estaba siendo útil, había cumplido con su pequeño objetivo… herir a Bella, poco a poco, ella acabaría con Bella y entonces obtendría lo que tanto deseaba y quién sabe, quizá también se quedara con Edward para hacer sufrir más a Bella.

.

.

.

Jasper colgó la llamada que acaba de recibir, miró a Rosalie y ella enseguida comprendió el mensaje: _"Distrae a Jacob, voy por Bella, algo acaba de pasarle"_, a eso habría equivalido esa mirada si en palabras se expresara. La ira se apoderó de Rosalie, quien estuvo a punto de hacer migajas el vaso que tenía en las manos pero solo se limitó a sonreír y seguir a Jasper a la cochera.

—Más le vale a la zorra esa que Bella esté bien y ni hablar del imbécil de Edward —dijo Rosalie siguiendo a Jasper que tomaba las llaves de uno de los autos de Jacob, por supuesto uno de los más veloces según había logrado recordar, las llaves del Porshe 9ff GT9.

—Yo también espero que solo sea una exageración de nuestra parte, Rosalie, porque si le han hecho algo a Bella, no respondo, me valdrá madres la calma, el yoga, la meditación y la no violencia —respondió Jasper apretando los puños. Jasper era el más calmado de todos, siempre promoviendo la paz, el amor y la armonía en contra posición con su amor por la literatura y las historias dramáticas pero había algo que lo sobrepasaba y era que hirieran a uno de los suyos, y Bella para él era como una hermana, no como Rosalie, pues esta era la mayor de los dos, pero con Bella la cosa era diferente, él la había tomado como su hermanita pequeña a la que debía cuidar y este era un momento de esos en los que quería lanzar un puñetazo y romperle la cara a alguien, en este caso a Edward pero sabía que lastimaría más a Bella si le hacía daño al idiota ese, por lo pronto tenía un solo objetivo, ir por Bella cuanto antes en la casa de su "amiguita".

Jasper llegó en un santiamén a casa de April, había manejado como un loco pero al ver a Bella sentada en los escalones que daban a la entrada de la casa se dio cuenta que tal vez debió pisar más el acelerador, el rostro de Bella solo mostraba una cosa… tristeza infinita.

Bella se subió al auto sin mediar palabra alguna y Jasper respetó su silencio, condujo hasta el lugar donde sabía que vendían las sonrisas o por lo menos allí había algo que los hacía sonreír a ambos cuando estaban tristes… Jasper condujo hasta Mc Donalds. Ella al ver a Jasper estacionarse en frente de este lo miró curiosa y él solo se limitó a dar una respuesta llena de significados.

—Una hamburguesa, papas a la francesa, una cocacola y de postre un Mc flurry… todo por los viejos tiempos y por verte una linda sonrisa como aquella vez, ¿lo recuerdas? —le preguntó Jasper a Bella.

Bella lo miró y sonrió bajándose del auto seguida de cerca de Jasper y ambos al entrar recordaron el por qué un Mc Donald era un buen lugar para ellos dos.

_Bella acababa de adentrarse en el laberinto que llevaba a la piscina de la pelotas, parte de los juegos que había en esa sucursal de Mc Donald, no había dado unos diez pasos, bueno mejor no había gateado mucho en el túnel cuando escuchó los lloriqueos de alguien, "su instinto de chica exploradora" –como hacía referencia a la curiosidad de su pequeña niña de apenas 4 años y medio– la llevó hasta quien lloraba, era un niño muy rubio, él al sentir la presencia levantó su mirada, Bella vio que él usaba anteojos y que había estado llorando._

—_Hola ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te perdiste? —le preguntó la pequeña Bella al niño que le pareció mucho más grande que ella._

—_Sí, pero no lloro por eso, mi hermana se va a burlar de mi cuando sepa que me perdí —le respondió el niño aún hipando._

—_Yo te ayudo a salir, mi nombre es Bella, bueno Isabella, pero todos me dicen Bella —dijo arrugando su pequeña frente—. ¿Quieres que te ayude? ¿Cómo te llamas?_

—_Mi nombre es Jasper y si quiero que me ayudes, solo no le digas a mi hermana que me perdí —respondió el niño._

_Luego del acuerdo Jasper siguió a Bella, quien lo guió hasta la salida y como agradecimiento por haberlo ayudado a salir y por guardar el secreto le pidió a su hermana que le comprara un Mc Flurry de M&M a su nueva amiguita, la cual sonrió a Jasper de inmediato cuanto tomó el helado._

— ¿Un Mc Flurry de M&M? —preguntó Bella cuando abandonó sus recuerdos.

—De M&M, como la primera vez —aseguró Jasper pasándole un brazo por los hombros para luego dirigirse a hacer su pedido nada nutritivo.

Una vez terminaron sus hamburguesas Bella le contó a Jasper todo lo que había sucedido desde la noche anterior hasta lo que April le había contado y mostrado en la mañana, Jasper comprendió el dolor de Bella y si antes quería quebrarle el rostro a Edward por estúpido, en el momento en que Bella le contó todo él contempló la posibilidad de arrancarle la cabeza a Edward y luego quemar sus restos, aunque eso parecía una escena de la película de vampiros que tanto le gustaba a Bella.

Luego de unas lágrimas derramadas por parte de Bella, unos abrazos de hermano sobreprotector y dos Mac flurrys más, ambos se dirigieron a casa, donde Rosalie los esperaba pero no con muy buenas noticias.

Nada más Rose al verlos entrar se apresuró a su encuentro con una expresión nada alegre, los miró a ambos y luego habló.

—Jacob está que echa fuego porque te llevaste a su bebé, Charlie está en la empresa y por último llamó Gianna—dijo Rosalie nada contenta.

— ¿Y? —preguntó Bella lanzando su pequeño bolso a un rincón.

—Y pues que por tu nariz roja mi linda Rudolf Bells no creo que la cosa haya terminado muy bien después de todo y Gianna te está esperando en el estudio, se supone que ya debes estar allá —expresó Rosalie poniendo los brazos en jarra.

—Oh, oh, —fue lo que pronunció Jasper.

—Si Jasper… oh, oh —declaró Rosalie.

— ¡Mierda! —dijo Bella pasándose las manos por el cabello.

—Menos bla, bla, bla y más acción, Jasper lleva a Bella al estudio de Ballet —pidió Rosalie—. Toma —le extendió a Bella la bolsa de deporte que usaba para ir al estudio—. Gianna debe estar desesperada.

Y así como entraron a casa, así mismo salieron Jasper y Bella; Jasper condujo lo más veloz que pudo y dejó a Bella en la puerta del estudio de ballet donde una Gianna nada feliz la esperaba.

—Llegas tarde —dijo Gianna.

—Lo siento —susurró Bella.

—Vístete, en 5 minutos te quiero en el salón de Ballet, tienes mucho que practicar —inquirió Gianna menos molesta dándole la espalda a Bella para dirigirse al salón.

— ¡Diablos! ¿Qué más puede salir mal hoy? —se preguntó Bella a sí misma.

Casi que al instante en que Bella hizo aquella pregunta su celular anunció la llegada de un mensaje, Bella sacó su celular y vio que el mensaje era de Esme, la madre de Edward, lo abrió y lo leyó.

_Bella…_

_Llamé a tu casa y Rosalie me dijo que estabas en el estudio, por favor en cuanto salgas ven a verme, necesito hablar contigo. Puedes estar tranquila Edward no va a estar, pero si quiero que sepas que no me tiene contenta tu decisión._

_Besos._

_Esme. _

Bella leyó el mensaje varias veces, sin embargo no comprendió a qué se refería Esme, ¿de qué decisión hablaba Esme? ¿Tendría algo que ver Edward en todo aquello? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Ella no entendía nada, por ahora solo se le quedaba correr a los vestuarios antes que Gianna se enfadara más, aunque de su mente no se alejó el contenido del mensaje, definitivamente iría a ver a Esme en cuanto saliera del estudio de Ballet.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola…**

**¿Cómo les pareció el capítulo?**

**¿Cuántas quieren matar a April? Levanten la mano 0/**

**¿Qué querrá hablar Esme con Bella? ¿Y de qué decisión habla? Mmm… **

**Mil gracias a todas las que me leen, me hace feliz que les guste la historia.**

**Agradezco también a quienes me agregan a sus alertas y favoritos, no tengo como pagarles por su apoyo.**

**Y en especial muchas gracias a aquellas personitas que dejan rr… A vanesa pinilla, NaChiKa Cullen, Day'Cullen-Pattinson, Angel Dark1313, Caniqui, Annie Cullen Swan, pili, Annie, Karel Gutierrez D L, Sky TwiCullen, EriM, Angelus Cullen, Danny Fer D' Rathbone, yolabertay, luzdeluna2012, Puquii, ashlee bravo 199981, honey T , Solasium, BlackHole16 , Osbelys, maferpatts , Paola Andrea, Sally Evans Salazar, Gretchen CullenMasen, katyta94, twilightnaluna, Beastyle, Alisaness Cullen y quien se me escape; me alegran, me hacen reír y también me hacen temer… jajajajaa…**

**Como no sé cuánto me tardaré en subir el próximo capítulo les dejo el título…**

**Próximo capítulo… Capítulo seis: La muerte del cisne. **

**¿Qué idea se hacen?**

**De nuevo gracias… y si de aquí allá no nos leemos… ¡Feliz Navidad!**

**Besos y mordiscos. **


	7. Outtake: La princesa más bonita

**Algunos personajes son de propiedad de la maravillosa escritora Stephenie Meyer y algunos son creación mía.**

* * *

**¡Feliz nuevo año!**

**Hola mis princesas.**

**Con dos días de retraso pero aquí tienen su regalo de reyes, es mi modo de agradecerles por todo lo que hicieron el año pasado y por lo que siguen haciendo por mi; su apoyo es la mejor paga. **

**Mil gracias.**

* * *

**Outtake sin beteo.**

* * *

**Recomiendo mirar el siguiente video:**

www (punto) youtube (punto) com/ watch?v=rCl9yQUkX7E

.

.

.

**Outtake**

**La princesa más bonita**

—Edward, mi mami me dijo que yo estaría en la obra El cascanueces —informó Bella a Edward.

— ¡Oh! —Fue lo único que logró pronunciar el chico después de que su pequeña princesa le diera la noticia.

— ¡Seré la protagonista! ¡¿No es genial, Edward?! Estaré en la gala de noche buena —dijo Bella muy contenta.

—Sí, Bella —Le tomó de la mano—. ¡Es genial! —exclamó no muy convencido Edward, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Bella y salió corriendo en dirección a la cocina, donde se encuentra Renée, madre de Bella, hablando con su mamá, Esme.

Edward al llegar a la cocina donde ambas mujeres hablaban animadamente se hace notar de inmediato, llamando la atención de Renée.

—Disculpen, señora Renée… ¿Puedo hablar con usted? —Solicitó Edward muy serio.

—Sí, Edward dime... ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Renée un poco divertida, puesto que se imaginaba de qué quería hablarle el pequeño Edward.

Edward empezó a jugar con su manos en su regazo mientras miraba hacia el suelo estaba un poco nervioso por lo que iba a solicitarle a la mamá de Bella.

—Yo… quiero… bailar… en el cascanueces, yo quiero ser la pareja de Bella —manifestó Edward después de tartamudear.

— ¿Quieres protagonizar El cascanueces con Bella? ¿Es eso lo que quieres, Edward? —le inquirió Renée mirando de reojo la sonrisa que empezaba a formarse en el rostro de Esme, puesto que precisamente de eso estaban hablando, de cuánto le tomaría a Edward tomar su papel de posesivo al enterarse de que Bella bailaría en El cascanueces, obra que Renée dirigía todos los años y que llevaba a cabo con los niños del orfanato que ella financiaba.

—Sí, eso mismo —Aseguró Edward.

—Bueno, pequeño —dijo Renée acuclillándose para estar a la altura del pequeño Edward que ya tenía 6 años—. Estarás en el cascanueces con Bella.

—Tengo que bailar ¿cierto? —preguntó Edward un poco asustado pues odiaba bailar ballet a pesar de que a Bella le encantara.

—No —respondió Renée tajante.

Esme observaba divertida la conversación de Renée con su posesivo hijo, Edward. Era increíble que con el pasar de los años empeorara, Edward no permitía que nadie se le acercara a su princesa y ni hablar si alguien la hacía llorar; en más de una ocasión Edward hizo comer tierra a algunos niños cuando salían al parque porque molestaban a Bella, "_la princesa más bonita_", como le decía Edward; fue así como él la bautizó la primera vez que la vio en la escuela, cuando Bella solo tenía 3 años y una niña la hizo llorar porque se burló de cómo había ido vestida, como toda una princesa del Ballet.

Una sonrisa se instaló en el rostro de Esme en cuanto recordó aquella ocasión.

_Esme había sido llamada por la directora de la escuela de Edward, al parecer el pequeño de cuatro años, amante de los rompecabezas, se había metido en problemas. la secretaria de la directora le dio paso a la oficina en cuanto llegó, lo cual le pareció algo curioso pues Edward jamás se metía en problemas; las veces que había sido llamada por la directora había sido por la pequeña revolucionaria, Alice._

—_Buenos días Directora Smith —saludó Esme en cuanto entro a la oficina._

—_Bueno días señora Cullen, lamento haber interrumpido su ensayo pero es importante lo que tengo que hablar con usted; Edward nos ha dejado a todos estupefactos hoy con su comportamiento —informó de inmediato la directora._

— _¿Ha hecho algo malo? —cuestionó preocupada Esme._

—_Señora Cullen, Edward hizo llorar a una niña y luego se peleó con un compañero, en realidad todos estamos sorprendidos por este tipo de actitudes en Edward, él siempre ha sido un niño muy tranquilo pero hoy no vimos nada de eso en él, incluso estaba bastante exaltado cuando lo trajeron a mi oficina; un comportamiento completamente inusual en él —explicó la directora._

— _¡Oh! ¡Por Dios! ¡No puedo creer que Edward se haya comportado de ese modo! —exclamó Esme muy sorprendida._

—_Quisiera decirle que estoy mintiendo pero es cierto, Edward en estos momentos está en la enfermería, están curándole las heridas; por ser la primera vez que actúa de este modo no recibirá ninguna amonestación pero le recomiendo que hable con él al respecto —dijo a modo de sugerencia la directora a Esme._

—_Claro que lo haré directora Smith, ¿puedo verlo? —preguntó Esme._

—_Por supuesto, la acompañaré a la enfermería —respondió la directora poniéndose de pie para luego salir con Esme hacia la enfermería. _

_El camino hacia esta fue relativamente corto pero Esme estaba muy preocupada por el estado de su hijo, ¿estaría bien? ¿Y qué lo había llevado a actuar de ese modo?_

_En cuanto llegaron frente a la enfermería la directora se despidió de Esme y le permitió ver a Edward de inmediato. _

_Esme sintió un ligero alivio cuando vio a Edward sentado en una silla junto a la ventana pero se asombró un poco cuando vio a una niña sentada a su lado y que tomaba la mano de su hijo mientras lo miraba como si fuera un héroe, poco a poco Esme se acercó y al estar más cerca de ellos escuchó como Edward le susurraba cosas al oído a la niña, fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta de que Edward había encontrado a una "princesa muy bonita"._

— ¿Entonces si no voy a bailar cómo voy a estar en la obra con Bella? —la voz de Edward sacó a Esme de sus recuerdos.

—Pues los niños y niñas no van a bailar, bueno, no mucho; ustedes van a actuar, el ballet está a cargo de mis estudiantes —respondió Renée.

— ¿Cuándo empiezan los ensayos? —preguntó Edward.

—En dos días, Edward, serán en el estudio de ballet —contestó esta vez Renée.

—Allí estaré —aseguró Edward—. Mamá me llevará —Edward miró fijamente a su madre—. ¿Cierto, mami? ¿Tú me llevarás?

—Claro que sí, mi pequeño cascanueces —sonrió Esme—. Lo harás maravilloso, estoy segura de ello.

—Yo también mami pero será porque allí estará la princesa más bonita de todas, Bella —dijo Edward embelesado pensando en su amiga.

— ¡Edward, me dejaste solita! —gritó Bella desde la habitación de Edward.

— ¡Opps! La princesa me llama —Edward se sonrojó un poco pero salió de inmediato en dirección a su habitación.

—Son inseparables —soltó Esme muy feliz.

—No lo creo —respondió seria Renée.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿No te gustaría que ambos terminaran juntos en un futuro? —preguntó ceñuda Esme.

—No me mal interpretes Esme, pero presiento que a mi pequeña no todo se le dará tan fácil y me asusta pensar que pueda sufrir —explicó Renée.

—No te preocupes Renée, Edward no hará sufrir a Bella —aseveró Esme.

—Eso espero Esme, eso espero —susurró Renée.

.

.

.

— ¡En 5 minutos! ¡Todos listos! —gritó una voz que anunciaba que la obra estaba por empezar.

Bailarinas, niños, mamás, maquilladoras y encargados del vestuario corrían de un lado al otro.

Edward y Bella por su parte ya estaban listos, se encontraban a un lado mirando el caos tomados de la mano, cuando a Bella le anunciaron que ya era tiempo tuvieron que arrancarla del abrazo de Edward; en las últimas semanas Edward se había vuelto mucho más territorial e incluso Renée tuvo que amenazarlo con sacarlo de la obra si seguía comportándose así, dado que le estaba trayendo problemas con los demás niños a tal punto que casi le cae a golpes al niño que hacía el papel de hermano de Bella en el cascanueces, el cual hacía llorar a Bella en una escena; en esa ocasión los estudiantes de ballet de Renée tuvieron que intervenir para evitar que Edward dejara al pobre niño con un ojo morado.

Cuando finalmente lograron separarlos y llevar a Bella al escenario para la primera escena Edward ya estaba quejándose de que si aquel niño no veía bonito a su princesa, que la niña que estaba al lado era una tonta y no sé cuantas cosas más, pero afortunadamente llegó el momento de Edward y empezó a hacer su papel que con tanto esfuerzo había estado practicando; en el justo instante en que sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Bella una sonrisa se posó en su rostro.

La escena en donde Bella lloraba llegó y Edward se tuvo que contener para no golpear al niño que tenía que hacerla llorar; unos minutos después Edward volvía a salir pero ya como el cascanueces para luchar con el horrible rey ratón, que no era otro que el pobre Mike Newton, el mismo con quien Edward peleó cuando conoció a Bella.

Escena tras escena Edward disfrutaba a Bella, sobre todo en las finales, donde los ubicaron en una especie de trono con muchos dulces que ambos disfrutaron mientras veían a los alumnos de Renée bailar las diferentes piezas correspondientes a la versión original del Cascanueces.

—Gracias Edward —dijo Bella mientras veía desde su trono las interpretaciones de los diferentes bailarines.

— ¿Gracias? ¿Por qué? —cuestionó el pequeño Edward sin soltar la mano de su princesa.

—Por estar aquí conmigo —respondió sonrosada Bella.

—Haría cualquier cosa por ti, te lo prometí, ¿lo recuerdas? —aseguró Edward dándole un beso en la mejilla a Bella.

_Bella lloraba en el patio de la escuela, lucía un hermoso vestido color perla, parecido a un tutu, decorado con hermosas flores del mismo color del vestido; su cabello estaba suelto, adornado por un bello cintillo que poseía el mismo estilo de flores del vestido._

_Edward al verla le pareció la niña más bonita de todo el cole pero mirándola fijamente se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, su corazoncito se entristeció por ello y corrió casi que de inmediato a su lado._

— _¿Te pasó algo? —preguntó Edward preocupado—. La princesa más bonita del colegio no debería estar llorando —afirmó Edward muy convencido._

— _¿Soy la princesa más bonita? —preguntó Bella inocentemente al tiempo que sorbía su nariz y un hipido se escapa._

—_Claro que si ¿te ha dicho alguien lo contrario? —cuestionó Edward._

—_Sí, esa niña de allá —Señaló Bella con su pequeño dedo en dirección a donde se encontraba Jessica Stanley columpiándose._

_Edward miró hacia donde Bella le señalaba frunció el ceño y solo pronunció un "Espérame aquí, princesa"._

_Cuando Edward llegó donde estaba Jessica explotó._

—_Tú, bruja horrenda —Señaló a Jessica de modo acusatorio—. Te atreviste a decirle a la princesa más bonita que no lo era, eres una mentirosa —Y levantando la voz le dijo el insulto más feo que se le puede decir a una niña—. ¡Tú eres un sapo verde lleno de arrugas! ¡Jessica eres un feo sapo!_

_Los demás niños que escucharon empezaron a reírse de Jessica, quien empezó a llorar hasta que Mike hizo aparición e intentó pegarle a Edward por hacer llorar a Jessica, Edward por su parte alegando que no iba a permitir que hicieran llorar a la princesa más bonita se defendió y allí empezó la pelea, dejando como cuota una Jessica llorando, Mike con un ojo hinchado, Edward con el labio partido y una Bella dándole pequeños besitos en la mejilla a su héroe. _

— _¡Eres como los príncipes de mis cuentos! —decía Bella aun con los ojos hinchados—. Eres valiente y muy lindo —enunció Bella haciendo que Edward se pusiera rojo._

—_Yo solo te defendí princesa —respondió Edward._

—_Eres un amor —dijo Bella recordando como su madre le decía a su papá cuando hacía algo que a ella le gustaba._

—_Siempre te protegeré princesa, no permitiré que nadie te haga llorar —prometió Edward mirándola a los ojos. _

— _¿Lo prometes? —le cuestionó Bella al tiempo que lo abrazaba._

—_Lo prometo, nadie te hará daño, yo te cuidaré —aseveró Edward. _

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Hola.**

**Espero les haya gustado, sé que es corto pero necesitaba escribir algo así, necesitaba contarles como Edward y Bella se conocieron, necesitaba un poco de dulzura entre tanto momento amargo.**

**Agradezco a quienes me agregan a sus alertas y favoritos, y en especial a ustedes: Bellisimaw, Keep Calm Now , Solasium, ashlee bravo 199981, Aryam Shields Masen, Unademuchas, Danny Fer D' Rathbone, Angel Dark1313, Sky TwiCullen, Osbelys, Karla Stew Pattz, yolabertay, Luna Sanz, Luna Masen Culle, Annie, Day Sweet, Saha Denali, Sally Evans Salazar, Gretchen CullenMasen , luzdeluna2012, vanesa pinilla, Alisaness Cullen, Karel Gutierrez D L, blackhole16, EriM, maferpatts , pili, Paola Andrea, Beastyle; me hacen feliz, me llenan de alegría, me asustan, me ponen nerviosa pero sobretodo me impulsan a seguir. Gracias.**

* * *

**Y como se vienen tiempos difíciles les dejo un adelanto: **

_Capítulo seis: La muerte del cisne_

_Al cruzar el umbral escuchó como los chicos discutían, sus voces provenían de la cocina; dejó su bolso a un lado de la puerta y se encaminó en esa dirección, escuchó la voz de Edward y apresuró el paso, aún la conversación que había tenido con Esme estaba presente, necesitaba hablar con Edward al respecto, no podía creer que él le hubiese ocultado algo tan importante por muy doloroso que fuera; Bella siguió caminando hasta que escuchó como su nombre era pronunciado por uno de ellos, en ese momento se detuvo y decidió escuchar la conversación a escondidas, Bella sin saberlo estaba cometiendo un gran error, debió quedarse un rato más con Esme o anunciar su llegada porque lo que estaba próxima a escuchar le desgarraría el alma._

* * *

**Ahora si me despido.**

**Besos y mordiscos.**

**PD: No me maten por favor.**


	8. La muerte del cisne

**Algunos personajes son de propiedad de la maravillosa escritora Stephenie Meyer y algunos son creación mía.**

* * *

**Si digo que no disfruté escribiendo este capítulo mentiría; **

**ha sido uno de los capítulos más difíciles, pero de los más satisfactorios.**

* * *

**Esta historia está basada en hechos reales, algunas situaciones sí son producto de mi imaginación.**

* * *

**Lee bajo tu responsabilidad.**

**Historia con alto contenido sexual, palabras obscenas, casos de incesto, etc, etc.**

**Así que no vengas de santurrona porque si leíste fue porque quisiste, yo te advertí.**

* * *

**Beteado por Kelly Escobar del grupo de betas FFAD**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction.**

* * *

"_**El alma del filósofo habita en su cabeza; el alma del poeta, en su corazón; el alma del cantante reside en su garganta. Pero el alma de la bailarina, tiene su morada en todo su cuerpo"**_

_**Gibran Khalil Gibran, poeta, Líbano**_

* * *

**Video del capítulo:**

**Uliana Lopatkina - Dying swan**

www (punto) youtube (punto) com /watch?v=-T2UeKKac-s

**Canción del capítulo:**

**Luz sin gravedad - Belinda**

www (punto) youtube (punto) com /watch?v=wNKUxtV1VJE

...

**Capítulo seis **

**La muerte del cisne**

**.**

**.**

_._

"_La naturaleza del cisne es tal, que no canta sino en el último año de su vida"._

— ¡Otra vez! —bramó Gianna molesta.

—Pero… —Isabella intentó replicar pero Gianna habló esta vez aún más exigente.

—Nada de excusas, llevas años practicando cada uno de los movimientos, esta pieza es especial, Isabella. —Gianna solo llamaba a Bella por su nombre cuando estaba muy molesta—. La muerte del cisne nunca ha sido una pieza para mediocres, así que desde el principio —exigió.

Isabella llevaba ya más de dos horas ensayando, se había alegrado al ver la pieza que Gianna quería que practicara pero lo que nunca se esperó fue que estuviera de tan mal humor y tan exigente; si se equivocaba en el más mínimo movimiento la hacía retomar todo desde el principio.

— ¡Detente de una vez! —gritó Gianna furiosa.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué hice mal? —preguntó Bella algo asustada por la expresión de Gianna, en el rostro de esta no había ni la más mínima sombra de la dulce Gianna de siempre.

— ¿Qué hiciste mal? —repitió irónica Gianna—. Isabella… tu rostro no tiene expresión alguna cuando se supone que estás en plena agonía y tus brazos no son alas, parecen un par de palos de escoba, ¡no tienen vida! ¡Se supone que son las alas de un hermoso cisne! Estás muy mal, a duras penas tus pies hacen lo correcto. Mejor vete a casa, no quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo —agregó lo último dándole la espalda a Bella—. Pequeña, si escogí esta pieza es porque es exigente y sé que tú puedes hacer una interpretación perfecta, ya no eres una niña. —Se acercó a Bella y la abrazó—. Necesitas sentir; esta pieza es cuestión de sentimientos, siente como la mujer que eres… Ahora solo vete a casa ¿sí? —y dándole un beso en la frente Gianna abandonó el salón.

Unos minutos después Bella salía del estudio de ballet y tomaba un taxi camino a casa de Edward para hablar con Esme, sin embargo las palabras de Gianna se repetían en su mente, ¿tan mal estaba bailando? Debía enfocarse, estudiar mejor la pieza, cada movimiento, convertirse en un cisne ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser? Mucho, pensó Bella; si tanto le había disgustado a Gianna su interpretación.

Gianna, Gianna, Gianna… nunca se había mostrado tan dura con ella; si hubiese hecho otro comentario sobre su interpretación se habría puesto a llorar como un bebé pero recordó que el ballet no era fácil, no eran solo tutus y zapatillas, el ballet era mucho más que eso y ella no se permitiría llorar, no mientras estuviera bailando. ¿Pero quién dice que no hay una primera vez?

.

.

.

— ¡Bella! Mi niña, te estaba esperando —dijo Esme mientras corría a abrazar a Bella en cuanto la vio cruzar por la puerta.

—Hola, Esme —Sonrió Bella para luego corresponder el abrazo.

—Ven, pequeña vamos a la terraza a tomarnos un té, ¿está bien? —Bella solo asintió.

Cuando llegaron a la terraza, qué estaba ubicada en la parte trasera de la casa y desde donde se podía ver el jardín tan bien cuidado de Esme, Bella no lo soportó más y dejó salir la pregunta que tal vez la llevara a conseguir la información que tanto ansiaba.

— ¿De qué decisión hablabas en el mensaje? Lo siento Esme pero no lo comprendí —informó Bella.

— ¿Cómo que no lo entendiste, Bella? Está más que claro… No me gustó que no aceptaras la invitación a pasar vacaciones con nosotros en Canadá —expuso Esme algo ceñuda.

— ¿Yo? No sé de qué vacaciones me hablas. —Negó confundida Bella.

—Bella, Edward me dijo que la amiga que iba a invitar no podía ir porque usaría las vacaciones para estudiar ¿Cuántas amiga tiene Edward? No me respondas eso —bromeó Esme tratando de aligerar el ambiente—. Pero tú eres la única a la que hace parte de los planes familiares ¿si no eres tú, quién más iba a ser?

—Yo de verdad que no lo sé —dijo Bella con un deje de tristeza.

— ¡Oh! —Esme tomó la mano de Bella en sus manos—. No te pongas triste, seguro yo entendí mal —se apresuró a explicar Esme.

—No lo sé… esto es muy raro —comentó Bella ladeando la cabeza y llegando de inmediato a la conclusión de que la invitada de Edward no era otra que la misma April.

—Tranquila, cuando Edward regrese a casa aclararé toda esta confusión —manifestó Esme—. Ahora tomate el té y cuéntame cómo va el ballet.

Bella suavizó un poco su expresión y empezó a contarle como iba el ballet, le narró de manera detallada lo que había sucedido con Gianna en el último ensayo y Esme cómo buena artista que era, digna graduada de Juilliard, supo escucharla. Esme Cullen era nada más y nada menos que una violinista retirada, pero no cualquier violinista, en su momento fue la mejor de todo Estados Unidos, pero cuando su segundo embarazó llegó decidió retirarse; por ello a Esme se le hacía tan fácil y tan agradable hablar con Bella, las dos compartían la pasión por el arte y quien mejor que ella para darle un consejo.

—Recuerda que la practica hace la perfección, solo es cuestión de que practiques y pongas el corazón; eres maravillosa, Bella —opinó Esme mientras acompañaba a Bella a la puerta, donde un taxi la esperaba para llevarla a casa.

—Gracias Esme por todo, eres como una madre para mí —dijo con voz contenida Bella al despedirse Bella.

—No ha sido nada y tú eres mi hija favorita. — Esme le guiño un ojo juguetonamente antes de que Bella se acomodara en el asiento trasero del taxi que tomó rumbo a casa.

.

.

.

Media hora después Bella estaba frente a casa; observó los autos de Emmett y Edward estacionados en frente, se imaginó que sería noche de películas o de lo que sea que se les hubiese ocurrido, sonrió ante esa idea. Sin embargo su mente no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que había vivido en tan solo un día; se había enterado de que hace meses Edward estaba conquistando a April, la noche anterior él había intentado besar a su mejor amiga, April por su parte le había ocultado información y eso aunque no lo había demostrado le dolía; luego en el incidente con Gianna y como guinda del pastel la conversación con Esme; era definitivo, ese era el peor de sus días.

Al cruzar el umbral escuchó como los chicos discutían, sus voces provenían de la cocina; dejó su bolso a un lado de la puerta y se encaminó en esa dirección, escuchó la voz de Edward y apresuró el paso; la conversación que había tenido con Esme aún estaba presente y necesitaba hablar con Edward al respecto, no podía creer que él le hubiese ocultado algo tan importante por muy doloroso que fuera. Bella siguió caminando hasta que escuchó como su nombre era pronunciado por uno de ellos, en ese momento se detuvo y decidió escuchar la conversación a escondidas; Bella sin saberlo estaba cometiendo un gran error, debió quedarse un rato más con Esme o anunciar su llegada, porque lo que estaba próxima a escuchar le desgarraría el alma.

— ¡Vamos Edward! Responde la pregunta. —La voz de Rosalie se escuchaba perfectamente.

— ¡Caramba, hermanito! Solo di sí o no. —Emmett presionaba a Edward.

— ¡Joder! ¡Qué no! ¡Yo no creo en esas mierdas! ¡Yo no soy un imbécil para creer en esas estupideces cursis! —Edward gritó haciendo que Bella se acercara más a la cocina y sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, se recostara en el marco de la puerta a escuchar; aunque estaba un poco asustada, pues nunca había oído a Edward gritar.

—Cálmate hermano, no es para tanto —intervino Jasper con tono sereno.

— ¡¿Qué me calme?! ¡¿No era esto lo que ustedes querían oír?! ¡Pues bien! ¡Ahora escuchen y quiero que les quede claro! ¡Yo no amo a ninguna mujer, mucho menos a Bella! ¡Jamás me voy a enamorar y jamás me enamoraré de Bella! ¡No la amo! —gritó Edward, pero justo cuando se dio la vuelta para salir de la cocina se encontró con la expresión torturada de Bella.

Bella había escuchado todo y tras cada nueva frase que pronunciaba Edward las grietas que en su corazón se abrieron dieron paso a un abismo casi imposible de cruzar.

Un gemido y un par de lágrimas hicieron presencia, emergían de Bella y fue eso lo que hizo que todos los demás también se percataran de su presencia.

Rosalie se tensó y miró de inmediato a Jasper, quien tenía su mirada fija en Edward que estaba frente a Bella totalmente paralizado, el siempre gracioso Emmett estaba asustado y mucho; todos esperaban la reacción de Bella y pasaron varios segundos hasta que ella actuó…

Bella salió corriendo en dirección a su habitación, sentía que el oxigeno era poco, que respirar le era imposible, al llegar a su habitación lo primero que observó fue una foto de ella y Edward de pequeños, no lo soportó más y se dejó caer hecha un ovillo frente a la imagen que parecía burlarse de ella; casi al instante Jasper llegó a su lado y la tomó en brazos, se sentó en el sofá que estaba frente al balcón y acomodó a Bella en su regazo, ella lo abrazó fuertemente y empezó a llorar, sus sollozos partían el alma de Jasper que la amaba como se ama a una hermanita, en ese momento él se maldecía por haber permitido que esa conversación que empezó como un juego terminara en aquello… en el sufrimiento de Bella.

— ¿Por qué Jass? ¿Por qué? —Reclamaba Bella en medio de los sollozos—. No soy buena para él, no soy suficiente, soy muy simple ¿es eso verdad?

—No digas tonterías, Bella —dijo Jasper acariciándole el cabello—. Tú eres magnifica, increíble, cualquier chico se moriría por tenerte; Edward solo está cerrado a la posibilidad de amarte… es un completo idiota —lo último Jasper lo dijo en un leve susurro.

—Me duele, Jass… me duele aquí. —Mirando a Jasper, Bella se señaló directo en el lado de su corazón—. Está matándome, no es justo, ¿acaso es un castigo? ¿Hice algo malo? —inquirió con la voz quebrada.

—No, pequeña no te tortures, Bella el amor no es fácil —expresó Jasper acercando a Bella más a si.

—No es fácil, ¡Ja! Pero a ti y a los demás les va bien, tú tienes a Alice y Rose a Emmett, ustedes se aman… y yo… yo… no —el llanto impidió que ella siguiera hablando.

—Es porque tú eres más fuerte que nosotros, bella princesa —argumentó Jasper para evitar que Bella siguiera hablando.

—Voy a sufrir 53 años como dijiste —sollozó Bella.

—No, princesa ¡¿Cómo crees?! No son 53, me equivoqué, son 51 años, nueve meses y cuatro días —el comentario tan despreocupado y tan típico de Jasper hizo que Bella levantara la cabeza y sonriera.

.

.

.

Una hora después Jasper bajaba una a una las escaleras y se encontró con una escena digna de película, Jacob tenía a Edward agarrado por el cuello de la camisa contra la pared, mientras Rosalie animaba a Jacob para que le partiera la cara a Edward y Emmett yacía en el sofá despreocupado.

— ¡Alto! —gritó Jasper cuando puso el pie en el último escalón—. ¿Acaso quieren que Bella se ponga peor, par de primates?

— ¿Peor? ¿Tanto afectó a Bella el comentario de este estúpido sobre los desordenes alimenticios de las bailarinas? —preguntó Jacob enojado sin soltar a Edward de su agarre.

Jasper miró de inmediato a Rosalie sorprendido por lo que Jacob había dicho, Rosalie solo gesticuló un: _"fue lo único que se me ocurrió"._

Jacob al ver que nadie decía nada soltó a Edward y salió disparado en dirección a la habitación de Bella, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que ella no estaba allí. Se acercó al balcón y encontró la prueba de que Bella había escapado; una sabana estaba amarrada en uno de los barrotes. La ira y la zozobra se apoderaron de Jacob y en menos de un parpadeo estaba de nuevo frente a Edward; no tuvo contemplaciones con él y empezó a descargar su desesperación golpeándolo, Jacob estaba demasiado furioso con Edward por lo que había ocurrido y la frustración de no saber donde estaba Bella lo tenían ciego.

— ¡Demonios! ¡Cálmate, Jake! —pidió Emmett, quien alejó a Jacob de un Edward que nunca se defendió y que se había ganado un labio y una ceja partida.

— ¡¿Qué me calme?! ¡No voy a calmarme, Emmett! ¡No es tu hermana la que no está en su habitación! —escupió Jacob tratando de liberarse del agarre de Emmett.

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Rosalie.

—Bella no está, se escapó por el balcón… —dijo Jacob—. Mi hermanita… no está. —Su voz se transformó en un sollozo.

El mundo se detuvo para ellos, en especial para Edward que quería morirse en ese preciso momento.

.

.

.

Bella corría por las calles oscuras de New York, aún le faltaban unas cuantas calles para llegar a su destino, cuando intentó cruzar una de las avenidas casi fue atropellada por un conductor borracho, afortunadamente no pasó de un susto pero si se ganó un par de insultos de aquel conductor.

— ¡Muchacha, loca! ¿Acaso se te perdió Halloween? —le gritó el tipo.

Bella vestía un tutu blanco, habitual en sus prácticas de ballet clásico y por supuesto también llevaba puestas sus zapatillas, su cabello caía en su espalda y su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas, quienes la observaban en la calle solo pensaban una cosa: "_pobre muchacha"_.

Unos quince minutos después Bella entraba al estudio de ballet, podría decirse que era una afortunada por tener una llave, pero en ese instante ella no se sentía para nada afortunada, se sentía más bien desdichada. Entró al salón donde unas horas atrás había estado ensayando con Gianna, encendió el reproductor de música y se dejó llevar por los sentimientos que la embargaban, fue en ese momento que comprendió lo que Gianna le decía sobre la expresión y los sentimientos de esa pieza, _"La muerte del cisne" _era agonía, justo lo que su corazón vivía.

Bella estaba agonizando, cual cisne a punto de dar su último aleteo y abandonarse en los brazos de la muerte… su corazón y su noble alma daban los últimos suspiros, la muerte era una realidad, porque para morir no es necesario que el corazón deje de latir, para morir solo se necesita callar al corazón.

Bella moría esa noche tal como Edward había muerto hace varios años atrás.

.

.

.

—Mírala, Gianna. Tú alumna es magnífica, mira su expresión facial, sus movimientos, Isabella Swan está muriendo, es el cisne.

—Tengo que ir a hablar con ella, algo malo le pasó, está llorando —dijo Gianna haciendo caso omiso a quien la acompañaba esa noche mientras observaba a Bella interpretar la pieza que habían estado practicando.

—No Gianna, tú no vas a ningún lado, cariño —habló quien acompañaba a Gianna—. Esa chica va a ser para mi ¿cierto? Es impresionante su interpretación —decía mientras observaba avariciosamente a Bella.

—No, por favor, a Bella no —suplicó Gianna.

— ¿No y por qué no? La chiquilla es perfecta para mí y muy hermosa, tanto o incluso más que tú, tú también fuiste mía Gianna y de las mejores —sonrió maléficamente después de hablar.

—Por favor te lo pido, Bella es una niña inocente mira D… —Gianna se quedó en silencio cuando la mano de su acompañante fue puesta en su boca para que guardara silencio.

—Mira Gianna, ella… —señaló a Bella—. No es una niña, es una mujer, una hermosa y talentosa mujer que justo en este momento está viviendo la muerte y cuando sea tiempo yo la haré mía, la moldearé para que sea insuperable, así que no me vengas con excusas porque muy bien que te gustó estar conmigo, tal vez a ella también le dé el trato preferencial que tú recibiste… Y otra cosa, para ti soy Meyer, me llamas por mi apellido, jamás por mi nombre —y dicho esto salió dejando sola a Gianna que miraba absorta como Bella terminaba su interpretación y caía al suelo, al tiempo que un rayo surcaba el cielo, anunciando una tormenta.

Gianna quiso acercarse a Bella, pero ella no sería una buena compañía para la pequeña, puesto que no dejaba de pensar en lo que "Meyer" le había dicho y por primera vez después de un largo tiempo Gianna sintió miedo.

.

.

.

Una hora había transcurrido desde que Jacob había descubierto que Bella no estaba, nadie le había avisado a Charlie, preferían esperar un poco más antes de hacerlo, todos se encontraban pensando en dónde podría estar Bella a esas horas: Rosalie intentó llamarla pero al primer repique descubrieron que Bella había dejado el celular, Edward llamó a April para preguntarle si Bella había ido con ella pero esta tampoco sabía nada. Al ver qué no había noticias de Bella, todos empezaron a planear la búsqueda pero cuando ya cada uno tenía asignado el lugar al que iría a buscar se escucharon varios sonidos provenientes del segundo piso al parecer de la habitación, todos se apresuraron a subir pero quien llegó primero fue Edward.

Los rayos que atravesaban el cielo iluminaban a Bella, quien se hallaba de pie justo en el balcón, estaba mojada por la multitud de gotas de lluvia que empezaron a caer camino a casa, sus hombros estaban caídos y su cabellera castaña le cubría la mitad del rostro; tan solo con verla Edward sintió una punzada en el alma, poco a poco él se fue acercando hasta ella y cuando la tuvo en frente la abrazó fuerte. Los demás observaban la escena sin saber qué hacer, sentían que ese era un momento entre ellos dos, por lo que todos los dejaron a solas, incluyendo a Jacob, que fue sacado a rastras por Jasper y Emmett.

—Perdóname —susurró Edward a Bella.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en los ojos de Bella mientras su mente y su corazón solo decían una cosa: "_Siempre te amaré, aún con mi corazón destrozado o con los pocos pedazos que queden de él, pero desde hoy lo callaré, él nunca más deberá hablarme de ti, mi Edward, mi amor"._

—No tengo nada que perdonarte, Edward —comentó Bella con las lágrimas descendiendo por su rostro.

—Pero yo… —Trató de hablar él, pero ella puso un dedo en sus labios.

—Tú dijiste lo que pensabas, solo eso —Bella tomó una boconada de aire y abrazó fuerte a Edward—. Que tengas un feliz viaje —Le deseó para luego soltarse de su abrazo y dirigirse al baño, dejándolo solo y confundido.

.

.

.

Edward bajó las escaleras cabizbajo y salió corriendo de casa de Bella, no quería responder las preguntas de nadie, no quería hablar, ¿quién podría entender lo que él sentía cuando ni él mismo podía hacerlo? Se subió al auto y pisó el acelerador, y arrancó haciendo que las llantas resonaran en el asfalto, mientras conducía por las calles sucedió algo que nunca le había pasado a Edward… Una solitaria lágrima bajo por una de sus mejillas, él se sorprendió y detuvo el auto, bajó la cabeza y dejó escapar un sollozo, que fue acompañado de las primeras lágrimas que Edward había derramado en su vida.

¿Qué había hecho? Se preguntaba Edward o peor ¿Qué le he había hecho a Bella? Bueno, estaba claro que lo había escuchado en la cocina pero sentía que no solo ese era el problema, de pronto recordó las palabras de Bella: _"Que tengas un feliz viaje", _casi de inmediato comprendió que ese era el otro asunto que le había molestado… El viaje ¿pero quién le había dicho del viaje? Él pensaba invitarla, hace mucho que ellos no disfrutaban cómo amigos, pero April le había dicho que Bella no quería viajar en esas vacaciones puesto que tenían mucho que estudiar para el inicio de su último año. Edward se dio de cabezazos varias veces contra el volante hasta que se le ocurrió algo para averiguar qué había pasado, sacó su celular de su bolsillo y marcó a la única persona que podía darle respuestas, Edward empezaba a dudar y si estaba en lo cierto solo una persona los había llevado a ese mal entendido; buscó entre los contactos de su celular hasta que encontró el que buscaba, le dio a llamar y esperó a que le contestaran.

— ¡Edward! —saludó una voz femenina.

— ¡April! ¡¿Por qué carajos me dijiste que Bella no quería viajar?! —gritó Edward exasperado.

.

.

.

—Hablo en serio Heidi, Isabella Swan es perfecta, la quiero para mí. —informó "Meyer".

—Estás mal, Meyer. —Se rió Heidi—. ¿Qué la viste interpretar?

—La muerte del cisne —Sonrió "Meyer" recordando a Bella—. Un ballet tan simple –tan peligroso–, y con tales credenciales legendarias, ha atraído a muchas bailarinas. Pero en casi todos los "cisnes" vemos cómo, parafraseando al poeta, su plumaje se encharca en el horror de la tierra (1)… Bella no es la excepción, Heidi.

—Isabella te enamoró ¿No? —se burló Heidi.

—No, tengo una obsesión con ella que es mucho más intenso —respondió Meyer con un brillo pícaro en su mirada.

.

.

.

* * *

**Notas:**

(1) Esas palabras sobre la muerte del cisne fueron dichas por Isis Wirth, una crítica de ballet.

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué dicen? ¿Merezco ser lanzada a los leones?**

**Sé que a muchas no les gusta el contenido del capítulo pero tengan en cuenta que de las situaciones difíciles son de las que más se aprende.**

**Mis agradecimientos sinceros a todas aquellas que me escriben un rr así sea para amenazarme de muerte y de igual modo pido disculpas a aquellas que se me escapen, y que haya dejado de mencionar en algún capítulo, no lo he hecho con intención.**

**Aryam Shields Masen, Rommyev, Osbelys, Danny Fer D' Rathbone, vanesa pinilla****twilightnaluna, Day Sweet, ashlee bravo 199981, Karel Gutierrez D L, pili, BlackHole16, AnnaLau2, Kady Belikov Cullen, yolabertay, Gretchen CullenMasen, Luna Sanz, Dari y Ana, Sky TwiCullen, Lullaby SH**** , ****Beastyle, maferpatts, Lore562, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Sally Evans Salazar, Guest, Guest. **

**Por favor, los Guest déjenme sus nombres para mencionarlos como se debe. **

**De igual modo mil gracias a quienes me agregan a sus alertas y favoritos.**

**También las invito a leer mi otro fic: "Rosas azules y espejos rotos" y recordarles que en facebook tenemos el "Team Anti Moscorrofia" para quienes deseen unirse, allí siempre dejo adelantos de la historia.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Besos y mordiscos.**


	9. El último hálito

**Algunos personajes son de propiedad de la maravillosa escritora Stephenie Meyer y algunos son creación mía.**

* * *

**He regresado a clases, así que hago mi mejor esfuerzo para no hacerlas esperar mucho.**

**No me maten.**

**Capítulo corto pero necesario ante lo que se viene.**

* * *

**Esta historia está basada en hechos reales, algunas situaciones si son producto de mi imaginación.**

* * *

**Lee bajo tu responsabilidad.**

**Historia con alto contenido sexual, palabras obscenas, casos de incesto, etc, etc.**

**Así que no vengas de santurrona porque si leíste fue porque quisiste, yo te advertí.**

* * *

**Beteado por Kelly Escobar del grupo de betas FFAD**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction.**

* * *

"_**El alma del filósofo habita en su cabeza; el alma del poeta, en su corazón; el alma del cantante reside en su garganta. Pero el alma de la bailarina, tiene su morada en todo su cuerpo"**_

_**Gibran Khalil Gibran, poeta, Líbano**_

* * *

**Canción del capítulo:**

**Mientes-Camila**

w w w (punto) youtube (punto) com /watch?v=c9snjhdesrc

**Capítulo siete**

**El último hálito**

"_En la sombra, lejos de la luz del día, la melancolía suspira sobre la cama triste, el dolor a su lado, y la migraña en su cabeza"._

_Alexander Pope_

_._

_._

_._

Edward tuvo una corta conversación con April y consiguió que esta accediera a encontrarse en una cafetería a unas cuadras de donde estaba en veinte minutos; antes de poner en marcha el auto, Edward se observó en el retrovisor y vio que sus ojos estaban enrojecidos por el llanto que se había apoderado de él minutos antes, de inmediato sus pensamientos se dirigieron a Bella; cómo la había dañado, ella no lo merecía, ella lo amaba, pero él, él no amaba a nadie, no podía hacerlo, hace años había dejado de creer en el amor.

Cuando April llegó a la cafetería, ya Edward llevaba varios minutos esperándola, ella al verlo sonrió, pues era notorio por la expresión de Edward que algo muy malo había pasado con Bella, estaba plenamente segura que él le había facilitado las cosas.

—Hola, Edward —saludó April muy sonriente, como si nada estuviera sucediendo.

—Ahórrate tus sonrisas y siéntate —fue la respuesta de Edward a su saludo.

— ¡Qué genio! ¿Para qué me llamaste? ¿Quieres que salgamos? —preguntó de manera cínica April.

El ceño de Edward se frunció y dio un puñetazo a la mesa, haciendo que April saltara en su asiento.

— ¡Deja de ser tan cínica! ¡Yo te creí una buena persona! —dijo Edward levantando la voz—. ¡Estaba interesado en ti!

— ¿Estabas? —April arqueó una ceja.

—Sí, estaba. Jamás me involucraría con alguien tan falso como tú —espetó Edward—. Tú me mentiste.

— ¿Yo? ¡Por Dios, Edward! Aquí el único mentiroso eres tú, tú no le contaste a Bella que yo te gustaba mucho antes de que ella llegara con su carita de inocente y te revelará que estaba enamorada de ti. ¿Yo soy una mentirosa? ¿Y tú, Edward? Tú eres peor que yo, tú traicionaste a tu amiga de toda la vida, ¿crees que Bella te perdonará? ¿Crees que será fácil para tu "princesita absurda" olvidar que tú la dañaste? —La expresión de April denotaba una sola cosa, ella sabía que estaba ganando, solo sería cuestión de tiempo y ella obtendría todo lo que deseaba.

— ¿Cómo es posible que te hagas llamar su amiga y hables de este modo de ella? Yo le hice daño, sí, pero yo nunca le mentí con respecto a mis sentimientos —argumentó Edward.

—Sin embargo, ahora ella está prácticamente muerta, llorando como la estúpida que es, por ti. —April se carcajeó y Edward apretó su mandíbula al ver lo descarada y vil que en realidad era.

—Bella sabrá toda la verdad sobre ti, le diré todo esto que me has dicho —advirtió Edward, tratando de controlar su ira, pues lo único que le provocaba era lanzar a April a los leones.

—Díselo —April le retó—. Ya veremos a quien le cree. —Sonrió con suficiencia y dejó a Edward a punto de matarla.

.

.

.

April llegó a su casa media hora después y encontró a su madre sentada en los sofás del recibidor tomando una copa de whisky. La madre de April no era otra que una de esas típicas mujeres, esposas adorno, sin cerebro y con una tarjeta de crédito con poder de compra ilimitado en cambio.

—Cariño, llegaste, ¿cómo te fue? —preguntó Stela, la madre de April.

—Excelente mami, el tonto de Edward cayó redondito, estoy plenamente segura que Bella debe estar destrozada —dijo mientras daba saltitos.

—Qué bueno, cariño. Ahora todo es cuestión de que seas una buena amiga y cuando el año escolar inicie Bella te dará eso que necesitas —comentó Stela.

—Sí, mami… Bella me dará lo que quiero. —Sonrió malévolamente April.

.

.

.

Esme y Carlisle se habían desvelado, se pasaron toda la noche esperando que Edward regresará a casa pero eso no pasó; Edward no había ido a dormir, los primeros rayos de sol se colaban por las ventanas y él no daba señales; lo habían llamado pero no contestaba el celular.

Emmett salió de su habitación y encontró a sus padres con una expresión preocupada en el rostro.

—Buen día —saludó Emmett a sus padres—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué esas caras?

—Edward no vino a dormir —respondió Esme con voz temblorosa.

Justo cuando Esme terminó de hablar, Edward apareció en la entrada con una cara que dejaba en claro que no había dormido, Esme se puso de pie y corrió hacia él.

— ¿Dónde estabas Edward? Nos tenías preocupados —habló Esme al tiempo que lo abrazaba y lo observaba confirmando que estaba bien.

—Me quedé a dormir en el taller —respondió Edward con voz cansina, pasando por ellos y dejándolos atrás mientras se dirigía a su cuarto.

— ¡Edward, deja de ser bebé! ¡Tenías a nuestros padres preocupados! —dijo Emmett.

—Lo siento. —Edward hablaba dándoles la espalda—. Emmett, baja la voz, no quiero que despiertes a Alice. Estaré en mi habitación. —Y siguió su camino hasta su habitación; al llegar a esta buscó la foto que tenía de Bella bajo su almohada, se tumbó en la cama y con la foto de ella en sus manos se quedó dormido.

.

.

.

Cuando Charlie se fue en compañía de Jacob a la empresa, Rosalie aprovechó para ir a ver a Bella, quien aún estaba dormida después de una noche terrible; entre ella y Jasper se habían turnado para ir a verla durante la noche, dado que Bella había tenido una y otra vez la misma pesadilla; caía de un acantilado y cuando intentaba salir a la superficie Edward aparecía y la hundía otra vez. Rosalie y Jasper se pasaron la noche en vigilia constante e incluso Jasper se quedó a dormir con Bella, pero una hora atrás Rosalie lo había despertado para evitar que Charlie lo encontrará durmiendo en la misma habitación y cama que Bella.

Jasper se tomó su tiempo para arreglarse y bajar a prepararle el desayuno a Bella que aún estaba dormida, pero por segunda vez desde la noche anterior cuando bajaba las escaleras se encontró con una sorpresa.

— ¡Edward! ¡Te dije que está dormida! —gritó Rosalie, tomando de la camisa a Edward para detenerlo.

— ¡Edward! ¡Bella está descansando! —gruñó Jasper terminando de bajar las escaleras—. ¿Acaso no te bastó con el daño que le has hecho? —inquirió Jasper.

—Ustedes no entienden, tengo que hablar con ella —exclamó un Edward desesperado.

—No, Edward sí te entiendo pero no vas a joderla más. ¡No te lo voy a permitir! —dijo Jasper empujando a Edward.

— ¡No! ¡Yo soy quien no va a permitir que te metas entre Bella y yo! —arguyó Edward.

—Tú y Bella no tienen nada… ¡Tú la destruiste! —Y la ira de Jasper estalló.

Jasper se lanzó sobre Edward y le propinó el primer golpe que había dado en su vida, directo en la nariz, la sangre no tardó en salir y Edward tampoco tardó en reaccionar y lanzarle un derechazo a Jasper en la mandíbula, este le dio otro puñetazo en el rostro y la verdadera pelea inició. Esos chicos parecían una masa, solo se veían los golpes ir y venir, al tiempo que resonaban en la sala y algunos de los objetos que estaban en los estantes cercanos caían al piso.

Edward le asestó un golpe en un ojo a Jasper, pero este logró ponerse de pie de improviso y pateó a Edward en uno de los costados haciéndole doblarse del dolor.

—No te la mereces, no mereces que te ame —expresó Jasper limpiándose con la mano la sangre que brotaba de su labio—. Espero que algún día estés en la misma situación que ella, que vivas el infierno que ella está viviendo. —Los ojos de Jasper se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Deja de exagerar… —replicó Edward poniéndose de pie.

—Eres un cínico —dijo Jasper lanzándole un puñetazo en un ojo, haciendo que Edward perdiera un poco el equilibrio por el impacto—. Tú no estuviste con ella anoche cuando…

—Cuando tuve pesadillas, Jasper no es necesario que le cuentes mis exageraciones y niñadas a Edward —habló Bella que llevaba algún tiempo de pie en lo alto de la escalera, observando el espectáculo.

—Bella… —Jasper y Edward dijeron al unísono, ambos estaban sorprendidos.

—Jasper, gracias por defenderme y cuidarme. Edward si quieres hablar conmigo sube de una vez para que te vayas y te cosan como un maldito pavo antes de que se te salga el relleno. —Tanto Edward como Jasper se quedaron helados al escuchar la rudeza en las palabras finales de Bella.

En cuanto salió de su estupefacción Edward subió las escaleras de dos en dos hasta llegar a la habitación de Bella donde esta lo esperaba, sentada en la cama, en cuanto lo vio se puso de pie y avanzó hasta él.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar? —interrogó Bella de inmediato.

—Bella, lo siento mucho… todo lo que pasó… —empezó a decir Edward.

—Ya no estamos para esto, te dije que no tengo nada que perdonarte —comentó Bella en un tono suave con respecto al que venía usando—. Además dejemos eso a un lado, Jasper te usó de sacó de boxeo. —medio se rio Bella mirando el estado en que estaba Edward.

Traía ambas cejas partidas, una por la pelea con Jacob y otra por la reciente; el labio que también había resultado partido en la pelea con Jacob sangraba, tenía un ojo hinchado y seguramente se pondría morado, y qué decir del leve cojeo y encogimiento en que estaba por la patada que Jasper le había dado. Sí, tal como Bella lo había dicho, se había convertido en un saco de boxeo para el ratón de biblioteca, para Jasper.

—Me merezco cada golpe que Jasper me dio —dijo Edward bajando la cabeza.

—Sí, te los mereces; pero debí dártelos yo —argumentó Bella.

—Bella, tengo algo que contarte, hablé anoche con April… —quiso comentar Edward.

— ¿Y se hicieron novios, finalmente? —preguntó Bella haciendo una mueca.

— ¡No! —bramó Edward—. Bella, ella va a destruirte, no es una buena amiga, ella me dijo muchas cosas, solo quiere dañarte —quiso explicarse Edward pero la expresión de indiferencia de Bella le hizo ver que April tenía razón, Bella no le creía—. ¿No me crees?

—Claro que no —aseguró Bella—. No sé de dónde sacas eso. April me contó la verdad sobre muchas cosas, me mostró todos los regalos que le hiciste, me contó que salieron el día que te confesé lo que sentía por ti y también me dijo que la intentaste besar. Tú llevabas meses tratando de conquistarla, ¿acaso ella mintió sobre eso? —inquirió Bella poniendo las manos sobre su cadera en un gesto desafiante.

—Todo lo que te dijo es verdad. —Edward bajó la cabeza—. Pero ella me dijo ayer que intentará hacerte daño, tienes que creerme, Bella —rogó mortificado.

— ¿Debería creerte? Si tú me ocultaste qué te gustaba April por meses; Edward, ¿cómo pretendes que te crea? —gritó de tal modo que hasta Jasper que estaba en la cocina siendo curado por Rose, escuchó, pero prefirió mantenerse al margen puesto que había visto algo en la mirada de Bella cuando les habló, una chispa… algo, como si estuviera cambiando.

— ¡Por Dios, Bella! Te estoy diciendo la verdad. —Edward se acercó a Bella para tomarle las manos, pero ella al descubrir sus intenciones se alejó y le dio la espalda.

—Será mejor que te vayas, Edward. Que tengas un feliz viaje —expresó Bella con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Pero, Bella… yo…

—Será mejor que te vayas a esas vacaciones, que nos demos un tiempo, de verdad que quiero confiar en ti, pero no sé qué pensar —Se explicó Bella.

—Bella… —Edward no lo soportó más y se acercó a ella, la abrazó y abrazados lloraron; él por su mejor amiga, la mujer que más admiraba y ella por el amor de su vida, su todo.

Se quedaron unos minutos así, hasta que Edward tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Bella y le sonrió.

—Te sigues viendo como los tulipanes del jardín de mi madre, solo que ahora eres más hermosa pero igual de rosadita. —Y dándole un beso en la frente Edward se despidió y a su modo aceptó que debían tomar el tiempo que las vacaciones le daban para sanar.

Cuando Edward se marchó Bella se lanzó a la cama y lloró, Jasper llegó en ese momento y la abrazó, Bella puso su cabeza en el pecho de este mientras él le hablaba.

—No te preocupes, Bella. Muchos te amamos y muchos te amaran; dale tiempo al tiempo —le dijo Jasper.

— ¿Y tú me amas, Jasparin? —preguntó Bella mirándolo a los ojos.

—Te amo con toda mi alma, Belli Bells —afirmó Jasper.

.

.

.

* * *

**El capítulo es corto, lo sé, pero extenderlo era abusar de los personajes y la situación. **

**Bella de a poco empieza a mostrar quién es y las dudas se apoderan de ella. Lo que si le envidio es tener a Jasper, ese chico sí que sabe cuidarla.**

**¿Qué les pareció el cap? Me imagino que querrán matar a April, pero tranquilas a cada quien le llega su hora, así como pronto aparecerán nuevos personajes, y sí, para las que quieren conocer a Tom… pronto hará su aparición. **

**Tengo mucho que agradecer, en especial a Valentina, quien se tomó el tiempo para hacer un video del capítulo anterior. Les dejo el link y les digo que contiene spoilers, pero conste que yo no he abierto mi boquita. Vale, le atinó.**

**w w w (punto) youtube (punto) com/ watch?v=2bhu8I75M4Y**

**También les cuento que estoy nominada a los Golden Awards como autora más cercana, si creen que merezco su voto ya saben qué hacer: goldenawards2013 (punto) blogspot (punto) com (punto) es/**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen el día.**

**Osbelys****, Selene, ****Saha Denali, EriM, Beastyle, Guest, ****Luna Sanz, ****Javiitaah Hale D' Cullen, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Aryam Shields Masen, ashlee bravo 199981, LizieRossemary12, Sky TwiCullen, Danny Fer D' Rathbone****, ****Kady Belikov Cullen, Gretchen CullenMasen, LunaMasenCullen, ****Karel Gutierrez D L, ****Day Sweet, luzdeluna2012, Angelus Cullen, maferpatts, honey T, Libela, Paola Andrea, ****pili, ****vanesa pinilla, yolabertay, CaroZapXD, ****Camila, ****Rommyev, ValeTheLamb****, gibelu, ****Sally Evans Salazar, liloc, Lullaby SH y a todas las lectoras silenciosas.**

**De igual modo gracias por los alertas y favoritos.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Besos y mordiscos. **


	10. Una bocanada de aire

**Algunos personajes son de propiedad de la maravillosa escritora Stephenie Meyer y algunos son creación mía.**

* * *

**Sí, lo sé, me he tardado eones. **

**Perdón.**

* * *

**Esta historia está basada en hechos reales, algunas situaciones si son producto de mi imaginación.**

* * *

**Lee bajo tu responsabilidad.**

**Historia con alto contenido sexual, palabras obscenas, casos de incesto, etc, etc.**

**Así que no vengas de santurrona porque si leíste fue porque quisiste, yo te advertí.**

* * *

**Capítulo sin betear.**

* * *

"_**El alma del filósofo habita en su cabeza; el alma del poeta, en su corazón; el alma del cantante reside en su garganta. Pero el alma de la bailarina, tiene su morada en todo su cuerpo"**_

_**Gibran Khalil Gibran, poeta, Líbano**_

* * *

**Este capítulo tiene dos canciones, una por cada uno de nuestros protagonistas:**

**Edward: **

w w w (punto) youtube (punto) com /watch?v=-8Ew7Kk4hpQ

**Bella:**

w w w (punto) youtube (punto) com /watch?v=jhPwttYwKw8

.

.

.

**Capítulo ocho**

**Una bocanada de aire**

_Días después…_

En cuanto Bella se enteró de que Edward y su familia habían llegado a Canadá a pasar sus vacaciones, como todos los años para esa fecha, ella se quebró. Jasper y Rosalie pasaron días de infierno, debido a que tenían que ser interpretar los peores papeles que cualquiera puede desear, tenían que consolar a Bella que se deshacía en lágrimas y ocultar la situación de esta a Jacob y a Charlie, quienes afortunadamente estaban a tope de trabajo en "Swan Technologies & Company" –la empresa familiar– y gracias a ello tuvieron que viajar a Italia para cerrar un trato.

Los días transcurrían paulatinamente, los hermanos Hale empezaban a sentirse impotentes. En las mañanas Bella se negaba a salir de las cobijas y su cuarto permanecía en la oscuridad, nadie tenía permitido abrir las cortinas y ni un solo rayo de sol se colaba por las ventanas; hacerla comer era de las peores cosas, ella solo se permitía tomar líquidos y eso en conjunto con la tristeza que la embargaba la habían convertido en un fantasma de sí misma. Las noches eran aún peor, las pesadillas eran las protagonistas, Bella no dormía, sufría, por lo que Jasper y Rosalie tuvieron que verse en la tarea de turnarse para dormir en una bolsa de dormir en el suelo, a los pies de la cama de Bella, pero al amanecer el resultado era el mismo… ninguno de ellos dormía, la preocupación era mayor para los hermanos, y para Bella a pesar de todo… a pesar de la fuerza que había demostrado ante Edward, no se sentía fuerte, se sentía débil, vulnerable y sobre todo decepcionada.

.

.

.

Jasper y Rosalie estaba esa mañana, temprano, hablando e ingeniándose el modo de ayudar a Bella, un modo para hacer que ella saliera de ese encierro autoimpuesto, pero por suerte Dios o quién sabe qué o quién movió sus hilos y estos hermanos se llevaron una sorpresa más esa mañana, mientras hablaban en la cocina y tomaban su café.

Bella apareció ante ellos, vestida deportivamente y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Jasper y Rosalie se miraron sorprendidos, hasta que uno de ellos finalmente se atrevió a preguntar lo que ambos deseaban saber.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Jasper.

—A correr —respondió de manera preocupada Bella, mientras se ajustaba el brazalete en el que llevaba su _Ipod_.

—De ninguna manera —le riño Jasper, tomándola del brazo, haciendo que Bella le lanzara una mirada envenenada.

—Jasper, déjala —intervino Rosalie.

— ¿Déjala? ¿Te estás oyendo, Rosalie? —gruño Jasper.

—Sí, sé lo que digo. Si ella quiere salir dejémosla que lo haga, ¿no era eso lo que queríamos que hiciera? —contraatacó Rosalie.

—Si, pero… —quiso hablar Jasper.

—Ok, genial. Ustedes sigan peleando, yo me voy a correr —dijo Bella y poniéndose sus audífonos salió de la casa, dejando a los Hale boquiabierta.

.

.

.

Edward llevaba varios días encerrado en su habitación, en la cabaña que sus padres habían alquilado para pasar vacaciones, a duras penas comía algo y no hablaba con nadie, cuando se le preguntaba algo directamente se limitaba a responder con monosílabos: _"Sí", "no", "bien"…_ Desde que había llegado de casa de Bella días atrás se empezó a mostrar taciturno y cuando su mirada se detenía en el horizonte sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que trataba de disimular, pero la mayoría de las veces estas hacían de las suyas y él terminaba en su cama con los ojos cerrados, pero con el rostro bañado en lágrimas. La situación de Edward tenía angustiada a Esme, quien al no soportar más el dolor y a la "presencia ausente" de su hijo tomó la determinación de hablar con él.

—Edward, por favor abre la puerta, cariño —suplicó Esme frente a la habitación de Edward, pero este no lo hizo y tampoco le respondió, haciendo que su madre repitiera su suplica una y otra vez.

—Mamá, déjalo, ya suficiente tenemos con que nos haya dañado las vacaciones como para que ahora le ruegues —expresó Alice con resentimiento.

—Pero… —quiso explicarse Esme, pero Alice volvió a replicarle.

— ¡Mamá, ya basta! Solo Dios sabrá que le hizo a Bella para que tanto él como ella anden así. Deja de rogarle. Edward es el único culpable de que nuestras vacaciones sean un desastre, Bella no vino y ni Rosalie, ni Jasper quisieron venir por quedarse con ella. ¿Sabes? Estoy harta, siempre es lo mismo; lloremos por Bella, ayudemos a Bella, cuidemos a Bella… Bella, Bella, Bella —se expresaba Alice con tal acidez y con tal resentimiento que hizo que Edward saliera de su habitación en cuanto la escuchó.

—Yo seré lo que tú quieras, Alice, pero yo no hablo mierda de mis amigos a sus espaldas —le reprochó Edward a Alice, lanzándole dagas con la mirada.

Esme miraba a sus hijos absorta, no podía creer que Alice se expresara así de Bella y no podía creer que Edward le hablara así a su hermana por defenderla.

Justo en ese momento Carlisle aparecía en el pasillo y miraba interrogante a su esposa, quien no dejaba de mostrarse preocupada. Alice al ver a su padre salió como alma que llevaba el diablo y cuando entró a su habitación azotó la puerta. Carlisle arqueó una ceja mirando hacia la habitación de su hija y luego volvió a posar su mirada en su esposa y en su hijo.

— ¿Qué pasó? —cuestionó Carlisle.

—Yo quería hablar con Edward y Alice explotó —explicó Esme mirando a su hijo con ternura y preocupación, Carlisle entendió lo que su esposa pretendía hacer y su mirada se posó también en Edward.

—No me miren así —gruño Edward—. Saben que odio su maldita lástima —agregó rechinando los dientes.

—Edward, por favor ya debes superar eso, hijo —habló Carlisle con voz conciliadora.

—Olvídenlo, jamás dejará de estar presente en mi mente lo que sucedió hace cuatro años —les inquirió Edward, para luego darles la espalda y encerrarse de nuevo en su habitación.

Esme se acercó a su esposo, quien la recibió en sus brazos mientras ella lloraba desconsolada.

—Nunca lo superará, Carlisle, Edward no lo va a superar —decía Esme en medio del llanto.

—Algún día lo hará, amor. Algún día Edward superará el pasado —aseguró Carlisle tratando no solo de convencer a su esposa, sino de convencerse a sí mismo.

.

.

.

En cuanto Edward estuvo en su habitación corrió hacia la mesa de noche, donde estaba su celular, buscó en sus contactos a Bella y oprimió el botón de llamada, y sucedió lo que venía sucediendo últimamente… Bella no contestó su celular por más que él intentó llamarla, preso de la ira y de la impotencia estrelló su celular contra la pared, reduciendo al pobre aparato a pedazos y sin proponérselo, cuando se deja caer en la cama, las lágrimas brotan de sus ojos y los recuerdos de meses felices con Bella llegan a él.

_Bella riendo mientras corren bajo la lluvia…_

_Bella y Edward en la habitación de este, viendo una película de terror, mientras Bella esconde su rostro en el pecho de él, porque estaba asustada._

Y finalmente el recuerdo de cómo pasaban una tarde de amigos, dos días antes de que Bella le contara lo que sentía por él.

"_El cargando a Bella en su espalda camino a casa, luego de comer un helado. Cuando él la puso en el suelo la vio sonrojarse, darle un beso en la mejilla para luego entrar a casa corriendo"._

Un sollozo se escapó de los labios de Edward y buscó como un sediento la foto de Bella que había puesto bajo su almohada, y mirándola dolorosamente su pensamiento se hizo vivo a través de las palabras, unas palabras que revelaron el verdadero sentir de Edward.

—Tú lo arruinaste todo, cariño, pero no es tu culpa… yo soy un ser dañado. —Edward se ubicó en posición fetal y un grito salió de su pecho, un grito que resonó por toda la casa, un grito que decía más de lo que las solas palabras habían expresado.

.

.

.

Bella corría, pero de repente se sintió observada, se detuvo abruptamente y miró a todos lados pero no vio a nadie; unos minutos después renovó su carrera y poco a poco fue aumentando el paso, a medida que lo hacía sentía que muchas emociones salían a flote y cuando avanzó sintió que dejaba todo el dolor atrás, como dejaba a todas las personas que en ese momento se detenían a mirarla y a los lugares por donde pasaba. Sin embargo la sensación de sentirse observada regresó a ella, pero decidió no prestar atención a ello y se detuvo un momento a descansar en una de las bancas del parque, alguien puso su mano sobre su hombro derecho, ella se asustó y se dispuso a dar la vuelta para enfrentar a quien quiera que fuese, justo en ese instante la persona que había reposado su mano en el hombro de ella habló.

—Hola, preciosura —Jhon saludó cariñosamente a Bella.

— ¡Oh! Jhon —susurró Bella de vuelta.

— ¡Oye! ¿Estás triste, preciosura? ¿Es por eso que no has contestado mis llamadas? —preguntó Jhon al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Bella y se acercaban a una banca para sentarse a hablar—. No me has contestado, Bella —le dijo Jhon, algo preocupado. Bella solo sonrió, algo tímida.

—Está bien, entiendo —comentó él en un tono que demostraba que de verdad respetaba su silencio—. Me imagino que no has desayunado, así que… vamos a una cafetería que queda cerca, luego de que desayunes te llevaré a casa, ¿te parece? —propuso Jhon.

—Me parece bien —respondió Bella tratando de sonreír y obteniendo finalmente que una verdadera sonrisa se apoderara de ella.

Una hora más tarde una Bella carcajeándose se bajaba del auto de Jhon, durante el desayuno conversaron amenamente y la compañía y vivacidad de él la hicieron mirar el lado positivo a todo lo que le estaba pasando, pero justo cuando ella se acercaba a la puerta de su casa fue interceptada por Jhon que la había seguido corriendo luego de ella se bajara de su auto.

— ¿A dónde tan rápido? —dijo en tono juguetón Jhon.

—Pues voy a entrar a mi casa —le respondió Bella soltando una carcajada.

—Preciosa, preciosa… así te ves cuando sonríes, preciosura —comentó abrazándola—. Te tengo una invitación y no acepto un no por respuesta.

— ¡Ja! ¡Qué raro! —ironizó Bella divertida.

—Entonces eso es un sí. Pasaré por ti mañana para ir a bailar, extraño bailar contigo —puntualizó y robándole un beso rápido salió corriendo. Dejando a Bella sonrojada y muy sorprendida, era la primera vez que sentía los labios de un chico sobre los suyos, aunque eso solo hubiese sido un simple e inocente roce.

.

.

.

Rosalie y Jasper tenían la sala de la casa Swan hecha una autopista de tanto caminar de un lado al otro, estaban preocupados porque Bella se estaba tardando demasiado y no había llevado su celular, cuando ya sus miradas se cruzaron en el ir y venir de aquí para allá decidieron ir a buscar a Bella, pero no fue necesario, puesto que al instante Bella cruzó la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, haciendo que los hermanos Hale parpadearan más de una vez para convencerse que la visión de una Bella sonriente si era real.

— ¿Alguien tiene una sonrisa en el rostro? ¡Cuéntalo todo! —gritó Rosalie cuando reaccionó, haciendo que Bella se carcajeara—. ¡Ay no! —se quejó Rosalie, para luego halar a Bella escaleras arriba dejando a Jasper atrás.

— ¡Mujeres! —resopló Jasper para ir hacia la biblioteca a leer como hace mucho no hacía.

.

.

.

—Lista —exclamó Rosalie cuando acomodó el último mechón de cabello de Bella. El día anterior cuando Bella le había narrado todo lo que sucedió en el parque y de la salida que tendría con Jhon, Rosalie no dudó ni un solo segundo en ayudar a Bella para que se viera radiante en su "cita" como se había empeñado en llamar aquella invitación hecha por el chico.

—Me veo fabulosa —dijo Bella mirándose el espejo.

—Sí, lo sé… Julio hizo un excelente trabajo con tu cabello, se ve más rojizo, un poco más claro y más sensual, ¡ehh! ¡Jhon Bennet, prepárate! ¡Isabella Swan a sacando la artillería! —gritó Rosalie levantando su puño al cielo, haciendo que Bella se riera.

—Por primera vez me gustó esto de un cambio, lo necesitaba —comentó Bella, quedándose por un momento ida.

—Deja de pensar en "eso", Bella. Ayer dijiste que enterrarías el tema, ¿acaso no fue eso lo que hiciste? —preguntó Rosalie a Bella, pero Bella no la escuchaba, solo la oía hablar en la lejanía, su mente estaba en los recuerdos de unas horas atrás cuando ella llamó a Edward.

.

.

.

—_Bella, ¿eres tú? —fue lo primero que Bella escuchó cuando Edward le contestó la llamada._

—_Sí, Edward. Soy yo… Perdón por no contestar tus llamadas, pero no quería hablar con nadie —susurró Bella._

— _¿Y ahora sí? ¿Quieres hablar? Si quieres me voy a New York esta misma tarde y… —La emoción de Edward animaba y lastimaba a Bella al tiempo, sentimientos tan contradictorios pero tan reales en la situación que ambos vivían. _

—_No, no… Edward, escucha, no es necesario. Yo solo quería que supieras que estoy bien y que me gustaría que tú también lo estés, por eso… quiero… que sepas que he olvidé todo lo que pasó, ¿sabes? Tú eres mi mejor amigo y yo… yo… te… —Bella tartamudeaba, aún su corazón le pedía que le dijera la verdad, pero su alma dolía y solo haría lo que su mente consideraba correcto—. Yo te quiero mucho. —Y de ese modo el corazón de Bella calló._

—_Yo también te quiero mucho, Bella. Nunca he querido hacerte daño, lo siento —dijo Edward a medias feliz, pues sentía que Bella no había querido decir eso, sino algo más._

—_Bueno… entonces… Chao —quiso Bella terminar la conversación. Ella estaba algo incomoda y no quería terminar diciendo una estupidez o que un te amo se escapara de sus labios inconscientemente. _

— _¡Espera, Bella! Estaré de regreso para cuando regreses al instituto, yo iré a la universidad… pero quiero pasar por ti el primer día de clases a la salida —comentó Edward._

—_Ok. Hasta entonces —Bella cortó la llamada y una lágrima solitaria descendió por su rostro, pero Bella no se permitió derramar una sola lágrima más. _

_._

_._

_._

—Lo siento, Rose. Estaba distraída —se disculpó Bella y finalmente se acercó al espejo para mirarse de pies a cabeza.

Miró su imagen en el espejo, lucía sexy, como quería sentirse. Llevaba puestos unos micro shorts con bolsillos de cuero negro, combinados con una camiseta gris básica y unos hermosos zapatos bicolor, todo escogido por Rosalie, sin embargo Bella se sentía cómoda, porque ese estilo era ella aunque algo más atrevido y coqueto, pero ella al fin.

—Bella, ya llegó tu cita —anunció Jasper irrumpiendo en la habitación de Bella y mirando de manera evaluadora a esta.

—Salida, Jasper, no cita —le corrigió Bella

—Wow… Belli Bells —soltó un silbido—. Pobre chico, tendrá que pasarse la noche espantándote pretendientes —bromeó Jasper.

— ¡Jasper! —le regañó Bella.

—Ok, no digo más, pero bajo antes de que ese pobre chico muera de la desesperación, sino muere infartado cuando te vea con esos mini shorts —siguió bromeando Jasper.

—Gracias a los dos, por soportarme, por todo —dijo Bella a los hermanos Hale.

—Sí, lo que sea. Vete a bailar de una vez —le ordenó Rosalie con una seña.

—Ok, ya me voy. Los quiero —exclamó Bella, dándole a cada uno un beso en la mejilla, para luego bajar las escaleras donde encontró al final a Jhon esperándola, este al mirarla solo fue capaz de decir una cosa.

—Eres la chica más preciosa que he visto en mi vida, preciosura —le susurró Jhon al oído y le dio un pequeño apretón en la mano a Bella—. Vámonos, quiero ver a esas bella piernas bailar —comentó guiñándole un ojo de manera coqueta.

.

.

.

Llevaban un par de horas en aquella discoteca llamada "Paradise", desde que llegaron empezaron a bailar, aunque tomaban pequeños descansos podía decirse que no habían parado de hacerlo. El lugar estaba a reventar, la pista de baile estaba llena a tope, pero el lugar era alucinante, Bella no acostumbraba a frecuentar esos lugares porque, Charlie, su padre, decía que no eran lugares para una jovencita de su edad y que no le favorecían a su imagen distinguida, pero Bella pensaba todo lo contrario y allí estaba en medio de un mar de gente, bailando sola en lo que Jhon iba por agua para ella y regresaba. Jhon se había portado como todo un caballero, vivaz y coqueto, pero todo un caballero al fin y al cabo, al pobre en más de una ocasión le tocó mostrarse excesivamente posesivo para alejar a cuanto chico se acercaba a Bella o se la comía con la mirada, pero… ¡cómo no hacerlo, si se veía tan sensual!

Bella contoneaba sus caderas al ritmo de la música cuando de repente sintió que alguien la observaba fijamente, se dio la vuelta y vio en una de las mesas que estaban alrededor de la pista a un hombre que levantaba el vaso que llevaba en su mano, a modo de brindis y luego tomaba el contenido de su vaso, para levantarse y caminar hacia ella, pero cuando estaba a unos pocos pasos de ella cambió de dirección y se encaminó hacia donde estaba el Dj, le hizo una seña y este le hizo un lugar, luego las luces de neón disminuyeron su intensidad y se escuchó una voz que anunciaba a _Mister D._ Bella se quedó helada cuando vio que a quien anunciaban era precisamente a ese hombre que la había estado mirando fijamente, el juego de luces permitió que por un momento fugaz ella pudiera observar algunos rasgos del rostro de aquel hombre, piel clara, cabello ligeramente ondulado y una mirada seductora, pero lo que más impresionó a Bella fue ver como sus miradas se cruzaban y una sonrisa torcida se instalaba en el rostro de aquel hombre, el cuerpo de Bella se estremeció y sintió que una corriente eléctrica la recorría de pies a cabeza.

—Preciosura, aquí está tu agua —dijo Jhon tendiéndole una botella de agua a Bella y haciendo que esta rompiera el contacto visual con el extraño hombre, _Mister D_.

—Gracias, ¿quién es ese Dj? —preguntó Bella a Jhon. Ella estaba muerta de curiosidad.

— ¿Mister D? Es un Dj nuevo, pero muy bueno, casi que excelente. En realidad tenemos suerte de que hoy haya venido a Paradise.

—Ya veo —logró pronunciar Bella justo en el momento en que una mezcla de música clásica y hip hop resonaba por el lugar.

—Ven, vamos a bailar —instó Jhon. Bella asintió aunque sabía que los ojos de Mister D estarían clavados en ella toda la noche y que el misterioso hombre se había ganado un pequeño, pero seguro espacio en sus pensamientos.

.

.

.

El sol se coló por la ventana y dio directo el rostro de Bella, haciendo que esta se despertara, miró el reloj y vio que eran más de las 10, ella había llegado a casa pasada la media noche, la salida con Jhon fue genial, a pesar del misterioso Mister D. Bella se desperezó, fue al baño, se cepilló los dientes y luego salió rumbo a la cocina donde creyó que encontraría a Jasper y a Rosalie, pero se encontró con una grata sorpresa.

—Buenos días, pequeña —le saludó su tía Sulpicia al tiempo que servía jugo de naranja en un par de vasos.

—Buenos días, tía. ¿Qué haces aquí? —le increpó de manera cariñosa.

—Bueno, aproveché que los Hale regresaron de su gira y están compartiendo con Rosalie y Jasper, para venir a ver a mi bella sobrina. Te he tenido muy abandonada y eso a mí cuñada Renée no le habría gustado —explicó Sulpicia, acariciando maternalmente el cabello de Bella.

—No te preocupes, tía. ¿Y mi tío Aro? ¿Cómo está? —preguntó Bella, notando que un deje de tristeza y preocupación se instalaba en la mirada de Sulpicia.

—Un poco enfermo, cariño. El médico le ordenó reposo, no es nada grave al parecer, pero debe tomarse unos días de descanso —comentó Sulpicia, sonriendo.

— ¿Tom lo sabe? —curioseó Bella.

—Sí, yo misma le informé, pero aún no puede regresar.

Bella se sintió un poco triste, hace días que no hablaba con Tom y le extrañaba inmensamente.

—Bella, también vine por otra cosa —dijo Sulpicia—. Quiero que este año asistas al coctel de beneficencia que organiza Swan Technologies y _Bella Dance Academy_, tú sabes lo importante que es ese evento para la fundación y el orfanato que tu madre ayudaba, ¿irás?

—Claro que sí, tía, será un honor —respondió Bella encantada.

—Muy bien, ¿sabes lo que eso significa? —preguntó Sulpicia con una gran sonrisa.

—Nop.

— ¡Día de compras, tía y sobrina! —exclamó con jubilo Sulpicia para luego hacerle cosquillas a Bella.

.

.

.

* * *

**Pido disculpas a todas por el tiempo que me ha tomado escribir el capítulo, pero estoy en plenas prácticas sociales y las fundaciones quitan mucho tiempo, lo siento.**

**Ahora sí, ¿qué dicen? ¿Quién es Mister D? ¿Qué pasará con Jhon? ¿Y sobre todo cómo le irá a Bella en el coctel? ¿Y Edward? ¿Qué me dicen de Edward? La está pasando feo. **

**Advierto: en el próximo capítulo, conoceremos a más personajes en ese coctel maravilloso, muajajaja. **

**Mil gracias a todas por leer, por sus alertas y favoritos, y por esos rrs a: **

**Day Sweet, Sky TwiCullen, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Luna Sanz, Aryam Shields Masen, ashlee bravo 199981, Saha Denali, luzdeluna2012, yolabertay, Javiitaah Hale D' Cullen, EriM, Beastyle, Danny Fer D' Rathbone, Karina Castillo, Osbelys, Selene, pili, LunaMasenCullen, Gretchen CullenMasen, alexf1994, Paola Andrea , liloc, Karel Gutierrez D L, covaric, Jazmin Li, Ale Pattinson Diaz, MaeCllnWay y si se me escapa alguien… mil disculpas. **

**Nos vemos pronto, princesas.**

**Besos y mordiscos. **


	11. Quienes nos aman

**Algunos personajes son de propiedad de la maravillosa escritora Stephenie Meyer y algunos son creación mía.**

* * *

**Matadme si lo deseáis. Merezco la muerte por tardarme tanto.**

* * *

**Esta historia está basada en hechos reales, algunas situaciones si son producto de mi imaginación.**

* * *

**Lee bajo tu responsabilidad.**

**Historia con alto contenido sexual, palabras obscenas, casos de incesto, etc, etc.**

**Así que no vengas de santurrona porque si leíste fue porque quisiste, yo te advertí.**

* * *

**Capítulo sin betear. Será cambiado en cuanto lo esté.**

* * *

"_**El alma del filósofo habita en su cabeza; el alma del poeta, en su corazón; el alma del cantante reside en su garganta. Pero el alma de la bailarina, tiene su morada en todo su cuerpo"**_

_**Gibran Khalil Gibran, poeta, Líbano**_

* * *

**Canción del capítulo: **

**Pretending - Glee**

w w w (punto) youtube (punto) com /watch?v=NkCjEn4P_gA

.

.

.

**Capítulo nueve**

**Quienes nos aman**

"_Los que nos aman jamás no nos dejan y siempre estarán en nuestro corazón"._

_Sirius Black_

_Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban (Película)_

.

.

.

Sulpicia decidió llevar a Bella a una boutique exclusiva una vez que esta estuvo perfectamente arreglada, al principio Bella se resistió a la idea de ir de comprar, pero la vanidad que existía en ella como en toda mujer coqueta, que ahora era, ganó y aceptó la propuesta de su tía. Mientras iba en el auto camino a la boutique hablaban de Juilliard y de los planes a futuro, de en vez en cuando soltaban una carcajada por las ocurrencias de una de ellas hasta que el celular de Sulpicia empezó a timbrar, ella oprimió uno de los botones en el tablero de su auto y en el altavoz se escuchó la voz de su asistente.

—_Señora Sulpucia, al parecer hubo un error en las invitaciones —_informó nerviosa Emily, la asistente de Sulpicia.

—Sin rodeos, Emily, suéltalo —le instó Sulpicia serena.

—_Se enviaron las invitaciones y se nos pasó por alto un error… —_Se escuchó como Emily movía unos papeles_—, no decía coctel sino Gala —_soltó de sopetón_. _

Sulpicia tomó una bocanada de aire.

— ¿Los invitados confirmaron? —preguntó Sulpicia.

—_Todos, señora —_comentó Emily.

—Ok. Esto es lo que harás, Emily. Toma apuntes —ordenó Sulpicia—. Llamarás a la agencia que contratamos y le informarás sobre el cambio de planes, diles que mañana a primera hora pasaré a sus oficinas y que espero que tengan propuestas, que no importa cuánto se les tenga que pagar, pero quiero a los mejores, ¿entendido?

—_Sí, señora._

—Perfecto. Emily, tranquila; no es tu culpa. —Y con eso se dio por finalizada la llamada.

Bella miraba impresionada como su tía había resuelto todo de manera tan serena, ni siquiera parecía molesta o preocupada; Sulpicia notó la mirada evaluadora de su sobrina y le sonrió.

—Cambio de planes, pequeña —comentó Sulpicia.

—Eso veo, ¿será muy difícil arreglar todo? —curioseó Bella.

—Difícil… no. Extenuante, pero tú tranquila —le tranquilizó Sulpicia—. Y Bella… yo hablaba de tu vestido, necesitamos un bonito vestido de gala y sé dónde encontrar uno perfecto.

—Tía, no tienes que… —quiso refutar Bella.

—No, Bella si tengo, tu madre lo habría querido así y mi deber es cuidarte. Sé que extrañas a tu madre —explicó Sulpicia tomando la mano de Bella, dándole un apretón.

—A veces no entiendo porque nos dejó —dijo Bella bajando la mirada.

—Bella, cariño… _Los que nos aman jamás no nos dejan y siempre estarán en nuestro corazón —_expresó Sulpicia_. _

—Sirius Black —habló Bella.

—A ti y a Tom les encantaba Harry Potter, todos los fines de semana hacían maratón —expuso sonriente Sulpicia.

—Tom… Voldemort —gritó Bella soltando una carcajada.

—Lo recuerdo, mi Tom siempre tuvo una fascinación por ese personaje, nunca he entendido por qué —explicó Sulpicia.

—Quién sabe, tía. Tom siempre fue misterioso —expresó Bella.

—Sí, es cierto. Tom es un enigma incluso para mí… que soy su madre.

El resto del trayecto lo hicieron en completo silencio, hasta que llegaron a una lujosa boutique, Sulpicia se estacionó en frente y ambas descendieron del auto; Bella seguía de cerca a su tía que se desenvolvía con una elegancia natural en ella, nada era sobreactuado, todo era supremamente calmado y controlado en ella, ahora veía Bella por qué su tío Aro la había escogido como esposa, siendo él un hombre tan impulsivo, Sulpicia era nada más que su otra mitad, opuesta, pero parte de él.

—Pequeña, deja de pensar. Vamos, entremos de una vez —apremió Sulpicia a Bella al tiempo que las puertas de la boutique eran abiertas por un vigilante para que ellas entraran.

Bella se apresuró y alcanzó a su tía justo cuando estaba traspasaba el umbral y en cuanto estuvieron dentro fueron atendidas por una joven chica, alta y distinguida, que se presentó a sí misma como Cristine, les instó a seguir y fue así como llegaron a una pequeña sala con sillones, en tonos pasteles; la muchacha les pidió que tomaran asiento, mientras ella iba por lo que la Señora Dwyer había solicitado.

— ¿Tía, qué fue lo que pediste? —inquirió Bella curiosa.

—Tu vestido, antes de pasar a buscarte había seleccionado un vestido para ti, al principio me pareció demasiado para un coctel pero para la gala va perfecto, no es nada demasiado recargado, sé cuanto valoras la sencillez, espero que te guste —explicó Sulpicia.

—Gracias, tía, pero sabes que no es necesario lo del… —Las palabras se quedaron atoradas en la garganta de Bella en cuanto Cristine hizo aparición en la sala, trayendo con ella en un gancho un hermoso vestido color lila.

— ¿Decías, Bella? —se burló Sulpicia al ver la cara de su sobrina. Bella tenía la boca abierta.

— ¿Puedo probármelo? —aventuró Bella.

—Por supuesto que sí, señorita, el vestido fue hecho a partir de sus medidas como lo indicó la Señora Dwyer —explicó Cristine.

— ¿Mis medidas? —preguntó Bella arqueando una ceja, mirando en dirección de su tía.

— ¡Oh, vamos, Bella! No me mires así, solo mídete el vestido, ya he escogido lo demás, solo quería que lo aprobaras —dijo Sulpicia como si nada. Bella abrió la boca varias veces para responder, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo y solo hizo caso, se midió el vestido que le quedó perfecto y unos minutos después salía con su tía, cargadas de bolsas.

Al salir de la tienda se dirigieron a un pequeño, pero elegante restaurant, que Sulpicia frecuentaba cada vez que iba a esa boutique, pidieron una mesa y cuando el mesero se hizo presente ordenaron un pequeño almuerzo para cada una.

—Entonces, Bella… ¿cómo van las cosas con Edward? —le cuestionó Sulpicia.

— ¿Qué? No sé a qué te refieres tía. —Bella trató de hacerse la desentendida.

—Bella, puede que sea tu tía porque me casé con tu tío Aro, puede que no llevemos la misma sangre por las venas, pero te conozco. Pequeña, he visto cómo miras a Edward y sé que últimamente no la llevas fácil, no me mientas —puntualizó Sulpicia justo cuando el mesero aparecía con lo que cada una había pedido.

—Es cierto —aceptó Bella mirando su plato—, pero Edward no me quiere de ese modo y yo ya no quiero seguir pensando en él como algo más que mi amigo; saber que él me es indiferente duele —susurró Bella lo último.

—Querida, mi pequeña princesa… —Sulpicia le dio un apretón a las manos de Bella—. Sé lo que sientes, lo viví en carne propia cuando tenía tu edad —informó Sulpicia.

Bella levantó la mirada.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó con la mirada llena de asombro.

—Cuando tenía tu edad conocí a tu tío Aro, me volví loca por él, pero él estaba interesado en alguien más; tu madre era mi mejor amiga y siempre me apoyó. Para tu tío yo solo era una buena amiga, nunca se fijaba en mí del modo que yo quería, así que decidí hacer mi camino, crecer y aprender a ser feliz conmigo misma; eso es lo que importa, sé feliz contigo misma, porque de no ser así jamás podrás ser feliz con alguien más —le aconsejó Sulpicia tomando luego un bocado de ensalada de su plato.

— ¿Cómo hiciste? ¿Cómo conquistaste al tío Aro? —curioseó Bella esperanzada.

— ¿Conquistarlo? Yo no hice tal cosa, él me conquistó. Yo viví mi vida, viví por mí y dejé de pensar que él era mi todo; él hizo de las suyas y yo hice de las mías, pero crecí, maduré. Crece y madura, no sufras, estás muy chica para andar llorando por un muchacho —le reconfortó Sulpicia—. Yo que tú andaría gozando la vida con el chico Bennet.

— ¿Cómo sabes de Jhon? ¿Cómo sabes de todo? —interrogó Bella riéndose.

—Eres como una hija para mí y pues el papá de tu amigo Jhon, Eliot Bennet, es muy amigo de tu tío Aro y él le contó que su hijo sale contigo, lo cual nos hace muy felices y por lo que veo a ti también, has puesto una sonrisota en tu rostro cuando te lo he mencionado —se burló Sulpicia de su sobrina.

—Jhon es muy divertido, disfruto mucho de su compañía —expresó nerviosa Bella.

—Eso está muy bien, mereces ser feliz, y es por eso que he invitado a grandes artistas y a varios maestros e incluso directivos de Juilliard —comentó sonriente Sulpicia.

—Eso no me lo esperaba —expresó Bella correspondiendo a la sonrisa de Sulpicia.

—Ya verás, conocerás a muchas personas y quién quita que a algún guapo chico.

— ¿Y cuándo es la gala? —preguntó Bella.

—En dos días —respondió tranquilamente Sulpicia.

— ¡Oh Dios! —exclamó Bella.

Un par de horas después Bella entraba a casa llena de bolsas, producto de las compras que había patrocinado gustosamente Sulpicia, quien había prometido enviarle una maquilladora el día de la gala para que la ayudara, puesto que Rosalie tenía un casting para una serie en Los Angeles y no podría estar con ella, Jasper le acompañaría a la fiesta, debido a que ni Charlie ni Jacob estaban en el país.

Y pensando en la gala Bella disfrutó de la soledad por primera vez, colocó música y de dedicó a bailar como una loca por toda la casa, porque seguiría el consejo de su tía… sería feliz consigo misma.

.

.

.

La familia Cullen en pleno estaba sentada en torno a la mesa, era la hora de la cena y hablaban de manera amena; una vez que Edward había hablado con Bella por teléfono y desde entonces se enviaban mensajes de texto casi a diario. Las cosas se habían calmado y los Cullen empezaron a tener unas vacaciones tranquilas, aunque de vez en cuando el ambiente se llenaba de tensión, pero en general todo había mejorado casi que al 100%. Emmett bromeaba a diestra siniestra, Carlisle hablaba con sus hijos de los planes a futuro y Esme les brindaba palabras de apoyo cada que veía que era necesario, Edward y Alice participaban de la conversación ocasionalmente, pero entre ellos dos las cosas seguían tensas; Edward aún no le perdonaba a Alice lo que había dicho sobre Bella días atrás.

— ¿Edward, podemos hablar un momento? Por favor… —pidió Alice cuando vio como este se dirigía a su habitación.

— ¿Qué quieres Alice? —le increpó Edward algo molesto.

—Solo quería pedirte disculpas… —Edward le interrumpió.

— ¿Querías? —le cuestionó con voz dura.

—Quiero… Edward, quiero pedirte disculpas por todo lo que te dije y sobre todo por lo que dije de Bella —dijo Alice mortificada.

—No tengo nada que disculparte, Alice. Mejor pídete disculpas a ti misma por haber hablado de ese modo de tu amiga —Edward expresó dándole la espalda.

—Edward, perdón… no quiero perder a mi hermano —exclamó Alice casi llorando.

—Hermanita —le llamó Edward, dio media vuelta y la abrazó—. Eso no ha pasado, ni va a pasar, yo te prometí que te cuidaría y eso haré siempre —dijo Edward con honestidad.

—Gracias, Edward.

—Para eso estamos los hermanos, mi preciosa profesora. —Edward dejó un beso sobre la frente de Alice y finalmente entró a su habitación cuando vio que esta se dirigía a la suya, cerró la puerta y se dejó caer en el piso.

—Siempre te cuidaré, pequeña hermanita aunque nuestros papás no sean los mismos —exclamó en un susurro que se perdió entre las manos que cubrían su rostro.

.

.

.

—_Entonces ahora sí que quiero ir a esa fiesta_ —exclamó Jhon del otro lado de la línea.

Luego de que Bella cenó una pizza que pidió a domicilio su celular sonó y vio que era Jhon quien la llamaba, contestó animadamente y desde entonces llevaban más de media hora hablando por teléfono, habían hablado de cuánta cosa se les había ocurrido y finalmente terminaron hablando de la gala que sería en dos días.

— ¡Ja! ¿Y por qué tienes más razones ahora? —le preguntó Bella divertida.

—_Porque tu iras…. Obviamente_ —contestó Jhon medio seductor.

—Muy gracioso —se burló Bella.

—_No es un chiste, es serio, Bella_ —afirmó Jhon—. _Nos vemos en dos días, preciosa. Sueña conmigo._

—Está bien, nos vemos en dos días —se despidió Bella y luego colgó.

Horas más tarde Bella se quedó dormida en su cama, abrazando una foto de foto de su madre… de la estrella más brillante del firmamento… Renée y como no le sucedía desde que su madre le leía cuentos para dormir soñó que era una princesa con un hermoso vestido y corría por el bosque hasta llegar donde estaba un bello príncipe al que no podía verle el rostro.

.

.

.

Y el día tan esperado llegó… Bella corría de un lado al otro mientras Jasper se dedicaba a observarla y a contener las carcajadas cada que podía, puesto que ella parecía un pequeño niño hiperactivo con energías de más.

—¡Bella, basta! —le reprendió Jasper muerto de la risa—. Pareces la hormiga atómica, corres por toda la casa cuando se supone que deberías estar en tu habitación bañadita, esperando a la dichosa maquilladora.

— ¿Y tú qué? —le increpó Bella frunciendo el ceño.

—Pues yo… ni sé maquillar, ni necesito maquillarme; no soy Rosalie —bromeó Jasper.

—Sí serás payaso —le recriminó Bella.

—Solo de tu circo, leona furiosa —le respondió Jasper muerto de risa.

— ¡Cállate, pingüino! —le gritó Bella muerta de la risa.

—Si yo soy un pingüino… ¿tú eres? Mmm… ¡ya sé! Una bola de estambre o una pelusa —soltó Jasper como si nada.

— ¡Jasparin! ¡Qué odioso! Yo seré una princesa porque mi vestido es para una princesa —se defendió Bella.

—Pues yo no veo a ninguna por aquí, solo veo a una muchacha andrajosa —continuó Jasper con sus bromas.

—En ese caso… soy cenicienta y tú eres un ratoncito conductor que me llevaré en carruaje a conocer al príncipe —contestó Bella siguiéndole la corriente a Jasper.

—Ok, ¡como sea! Pero ve a arreglarte —ordenó Jasper.

—Está bien —aceptó Bella lanzándosele encima a Jasper para llenar su cara de besos.

— ¡Bella! ¡Babas! ¡Ugh! —protestaba Jasper haciendo caras graciosas.

Bella salió corriendo hacia su habitación, dejando a un Jasper rojo de la risa en la sala. Jasper se pasaba las manos por las mejillas y pensaba en cuanto quería a esa pillina, que ya era toda una mujer, de seguro se vería hermosa en su vestido, tendría que quitar muchos buitres, que se le quisiera acercar, del camino.

La maquilladora llegó puntual y Jasper la envió a la habitación de Bella, él aprovechó para ponerse guapo como Rosalie le había sugerido antes de irse a su dichoso casting. Con Alice había hablado en la mañana temprano, esta lo había puesto al tanto de su discusión con Edward, incluso le contó lo que había dicho sobre Bella, Jasper al principio se enojó pero después se calmó y le recordó a Alice que Bella era como una hermana para él y que Bella a diferencia de ella solo tenía a Jacob y a su padre, los cuales se la pasaban de viaje, en cambio ella tenía a su familia junta todo el tiempo.

Unos minutos más tarde Jasper ya estaba listo y empezaba a caminar por toda la sala. Bella llevaba un poco más de una hora en su habitación y aún no bajaba, no entendía por qué se tardaba tanto si la maquilladora la había dejado casi lista y Bella no era la típica chica que se tardaba horas en arreglarse. Lo que Jasper no sabía era que Bella esa noche dejaría de ser una chica y se convertiría en una mujer, o al menos daría el primer paso en su transformación.

Bella estaba ya lista en su habitación, sin embargo no podía dejar de mirarse al espejo, de admirar su hermoso vestido, no era nada del otro mundo, pero era el vestido perfecto, se sentía una princesa. Era un vestido strapless con el escote en corazón, una falda amplia de gasa de seda; el forro contrastaba con la gasa de color lila, el talle estaba bordado en color plata con pequeñas hojas que hacían de él una obra delicada y supremamente bella, como Bella misma y como toda una princesa llevaba unos bellos zapatos de tacón en el mismo color de su vestido; también se había puesto unos hermosos aretes en forma de lagrima que brillaban con la luz, al igual que una pulsera que hacía juego con estos y qué decir del trabajo de la maquilladora; el maquillaje de Bella era una combinación perfecta de diferentes tonos de lila en sus ojos, un poco de rubor, rímel y un lápiz labial rosa; el peinado consistía en un semi recogido del que colgaban mechones de cabello ondulado; nada en Bella era exagerado o sobre cargado, seguía siendo la Bella sencilla de siempre pero mucho más hermosa y más madura.

Cuando Bella bajó las escaleras en dirección a la sala Jasper se quedó boquiabierta, sabía que Bella luciría hermosa, pero ella había superado sus expectativas enormemente.

—Cierra la boca, Jasper —se burló Bella al ver la expresión de este.

— ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó Jasper aún atontado.

—Pues no esperamos a nadie más —contestó Bella. Jasper se acercó a ella, la tomó de la cintura y la instó a salir de la casa, se subieron al auto que Jasper había dispuesto para ir a la fiesta y emprendieron camino hacia el salón Palace del Hotel Milenium, donde se realizaría la gala.

Al llegar a la entrada del hotel la prensa estaba frente a esta tomando fotos y haciendo preguntas a cuanto invitado hacía su arribo, al ver a Bella descender del auto, acompañada por Jasper, se lanzaron fotógrafos y periodistas hacia ella como hienas. Jasper de manera amable los apartó, hasta que los encargados de seguridad los sacaron de esa marea de gente. Cuando traspasaron el umbral de y estuvieron dentro del hotel caminaron en dirección al salón donde se llevaba a cabo la gala. Jasper posó la mano de Bella sobre su brazo cuando estuvieron frente a las puertas de dicho salón, miró a Bella a los ojos buscando un indicio de nervios pero se topó con una mirada llena de seguridad y confianza, ella le sonrió e hicieron su entrada.

Todos los asistentes dirigieron su mirada hacia Bella y ella solo continuó con su sonrisa hasta que Sulpicia se acercó a ellos, saludó a Jasper con un beso en la mejilla y luego estiró su mano hacia Bella en una muda invitación a que la acompañara, Bella aceptó la mano que su tía le extendía y se dejó guiar, le presentó a varios de los asistentes, en su mayoría grandes ejecutivos de empresas que colaboraban con la fundación que tanto la academia como la empresa Swan habían fundado años atrás antes de que ella naciera.

Sulpicia la guió hasta un grupo de personas que conversan animadamente en una de las mesas del gran salón, el cual estaba hermosamente decorado y es en esa mesa donde Bella conoce a personajes influyentes en el mundo del arte y en especial de la danza.

—Buenas noches —les saludó Sulpicia al llegar, llamando de ese modo su atención.

—Buenas noches —contestaron todos al unísono, para luego soltar una carcajada.

—Espero que estén pasándola muy bien —comentó Sulpicia—. Quiero presentarles a mi sobrina, Isabella Swan —explicó pasando un brazo por los hombres de Bella.

—Perfectamente —respondió una de las mujeres que estaba en la mesa. Los ojos verdes y de mirada felina evaluaron a Bella de pies a cabeza—. Isabella Swan —exclamó como saboreando el nombre—, eres más hermosa de lo que me habían comentado. Soy Heidi Evans, profesora de ballet clásico en Juilliart —dijo ella acercándose a Bella para dejar un beso en su mejilla.

Uno a uno los presentes repitieron el gesto de modo amable al tiempo que hacían sus presentaciones.

Uno de los hombres y al parecer el más maduro del grupo fue quien se presentó después.

—Soy Steve Petrov. —Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida—. Por tu expresión supongo que sabes quién soy —bromeó él al ver la actitud de Bella.

—El director de Juilliart —susurró Bella aún anonadada.

—Así es. Será un placer tenerte en cuanto acabes tus estudios en nuestra escuela —manifestó él, abrazándola.

—Gracias —dijo Bella un poco tímida.

—Hola —saludó la más joven de las presentes. Una chica rubia, de menor estatura que Bella, pero al parecer de la misma edad—. Yo soy Jane James Meyer y pues al igual que tú espero entrar a Juilliart, espero que seamos grandes amigas —comentó dándole un abrazo efusivo que Bella correspondió.

—Yo también lo espero. —Sonrió Bella en cuanto finalizaron el abrazo.

Por último se presentó un hombre bastante atractivo y parecido a Jane, él miraba a Bella como un cazador mira a su presa, lo que hizo que esta se tensara y él no dejó pasar por desapercibido ese gesto.

—Tranquila, Isabella, yo no muerdo —bromeó sin importarle que los demás le escucharan—. Soy Demetri James Meyer, hermano de la mocosa rubia —indicó señalando a Jane—. Y no tengo nada que ver con Juilliart —aclaró—, tengo una serie de discotecas y bares en todo New York, cuando quieras puedes pasearte por alguno —le invitó y cuidadosamente se acercó a Bella, la haló hacia él, la abrazó y le dijo en un susurro—. Espero que no tardes mucho, sé que te veré en "Luxury" algún día.

Bella se quedó sorprendida ante las palabras de Demetri aunque no las entendió del todo.

—Aún faltan un par de amigos nuestros por llegar, pero Bella siéntate con nosotros, sería un placer conocerte mucho mejor —manifestó Heidi con cierto brillo pícaro en su mirada y cierto deje de interés profundo en su voz.

—Gracias —aceptó Bella ubicándose en el lugar que Heidi determinó para ella, justo en medio de esta y Demetri.

Sulpicia se disculpó dado que iba a saludar a los demás invitados, dejando a Bella sola con aquel grupo que acababa de conocer, su piel se estremecía cada que Demetri se le acercaba, no era miedo, ni atracción lo que sentía, solo sentía que debía evitarlo; mientras que Heidi se dedicaba a hacerle preguntas sobre varios temas, aumentando los nervios de Bella que empezaba a sentirse agobiada ante la presencia de ambos.

— ¿Bailamos, señorita? —pregunta Jasper sonriente, extendiendo una mano hacia Bella.

—Claro —respondió Bella tomando su mano. Jasper la conduce hasta el lugar determinado del salón para bailar disfrutando de las canciones interpretadas por la orquesta.

— ¿Mejor? —le cuestionó Jasper a Bella en cuanto empiezan a bailar.

—Sí, gracias, Jazz —expresó Bella sonriéndole.

—Te veías asustada —comentó él.

—No tenía miedo de ellos, tenía miedo de mi y no sé por qué —explicó Bella mientras se deslizaban por la pista de baile.

.

.

.

Gianna había llegado hace poco a la fiesta, luciendo un hermoso vestido verde de corte imperio, se dirigía hacia donde Sulpicia se encontraba hablando con varios empresarios importantes cuando fue interceptada por su mayor sueño y pesadilla a la vez.

—Hola, preciosa, ¿no me has extrañado? —preguntó Meyer con suficiencia.

—No —respondió Gianna de manera retadora.

— ¿No? Eso está por verse —expresó Meyer halando a Gianna del brazo, llevándola hasta el interior de los baños. Una vez estuvieron dentro Meyer cerró la puerta y le puso pestillo.

— ¿Qué pretendes? —le increpó Gianna molesta.

—No pretendo nada, solo voy a mostrarte la verdad, mi querida Gianna —expresó con vehemencia Meyer para luego tomar a Gianna de la nuca y estampar sus labios sobre los de ella, dándole un beso apasionado, que a cualquiera quemaría los huesos dado el fuego que estaban sintiendo.

Gianna no se resistió, correspondió el beso con igual pasión que Meyer, sus labios se dejaron hacer, se relajó y descansó sus brazos sobre los hombros de Meyer.

—Te lo dije, Gianna, aún me quieres —afirmó Meyer cuando se separaron y finalizaron el beso.

—Mentira, yo no te quiero. Tú me engañaste —atacó Gianna furiosa.

—Yo no te engañé, Kate solo fue un juego inocente, ella quería experimentar —argumentó Meyer—. ¡Por Dios! Gianna, Kate siempre estuvo hasta los talones por Garret Semiónov, ¡Deja de ser absurda! —gritó Meyer con desesperación.

—Solo te voy a pedir una cosa… ¡Aléjate de mí! Y sobre todo… ¡Aléjate de Bella! ¡No te quiero cerca de ella! —manifestó Gianna caminando hacia la puerta, dándole la espalda a Meyer.

— ¡Jamás! —gritó Meyer—. No voy a dejar a esa chica talentosa en manos de cualquiera. —Se acercó peligrosamente a Gianna y la tomó del cuello—. Podré amarte como a nadie, querida ex prometida mía, pero no dejaré a Isabella Swan en paz, ella es mi nueva meta, un ángel-demonio no es fácil de encontrar —explicó abriendo la puerta pero antes de salir miró a Gianna fijamente—. Gianna Petterson, siempre te amé, te he amado, nunca he dejado de hacerlo —. Y con eso dejó a una Gianna al borde de las lágrimas atrás.

.

.

.

Bella seguía bailando con Jasper, pero de nuevo la sensación de ser observada, que había percibido el día que salió a correr al parque, llegó a ella. Sentía que alguien tenía su mirada clavada en ella pero… ¿quién? Con su mirada recorrió todo el salón pero no vio a nadie que le pudiera producir esa sensación, así que prefirió seguir disfrutando de la velada mientras bailaba con Jasper.

Sin embargo Bella tenía toda la razón, alguien la observaba; un chico de 19 años, la próxima estrella del mundo de la música, quien había posado sus ojos en ella cuando esta tenía solo apenas 6 años, fue la primera vez que Renée la llevó de visita al orfanato en el que lo habían acogido y el cual era financiado por la Fundación de la familia de Bella. Y allí estaba él, mirándola como si nada más existiera en ese salón, solo ella, el centro del mundo… ella era su mundo. Ella era una princesa y él se convertiría en su príncipe.

—Y el príncipe observa a su princesa… siempre tan lejana, ¿o no? —comentó sarcásticamente Meyer.

—Tú siempre con comentarios tan alentadores —contestó Daniel sin quitar su mirada de Bella.

—Realista, Dani, soy realista —afirmó Meyer.

—Sí, por eso tú dejaste de acosar a Gianna —atacó él y al ver la mirada que Meyer le lanzaba se dio cuenta que había ganado—. _Touche. _La amas y sigues jugando del mismo modo, que comportamiento más inmaduro el tuyo —continuó Daniel—, Meyer tiene miedo del amor, ¿es eso, D…? —Daniel iba a preguntar pero Meyer le instó a callar.

—Nada de mi nombre en lugares como este, ¿no aprendes? —interpeló Meyer.

—Yo no soy tan cobarde como tú, eso es todo —expresó Daniel.

—Cállate, Dani. Ve y conquista a tu princesa, mi alumna, ¿lo sabes, no? Ella será mi aprendiz —informó Meyer.

—Eso lo sé perfectamente, podrá ser tu aprendiz, pero no será jamás tan doble faz como tú, ella ama de verdad —argumentó Daniel defendiendo a Bella.

—El alumno siempre supera al maestro cuando este es excelente y yo soy mejor que eso, así que ella será mil veces mejor y peor que yo, Dani —presumió Meyer.

—Ella tiene corazón, no dejaré que sea alguien como tú. Yo la amaré —aseguró Daniel.

—Dani, el amor no basta para seres como ella y como yo —dijo Meyer y dejó solo a Daniel, quien volvía su mirada hacia Bella.

—Te cuidaré Bella, hasta que mi corazón deje de latir… incluso después —prometió Daniel a Bella sin que ella supiera de su existencia, de su constante presencia y de su amor ferviente.

.

.

.

Jasper solo había dejado sola a Bella un par de veces y fue porque tenía que ir a buscar algo para que esta se refrescara, habían estado bailado durante mucho tiempo; ese era su modo de librarse de alguno que otro invitado desagradable y de las miradas nada decentes que algunos hombres le lanzaban a Bella.

— ¿Otra? —preguntó Jasper a Bella.

—Ok. Bailemos otra canción —aceptó Bella.

Jasper guió a Bella hacia la pista como llevaban haciendo desde hace mucho. En un momento dado mientras están bailando Bella siente que Jasper aprieta su agarre y entonces ella siente que alguien se acerca, pero antes de que pueda voltear a ver de quien se trata la persona habla.

— ¿Me permitiría bailar una pieza con esta bella dama? —cuestiona un hombre con acento francés. Bella reconoce la voz de inmediato y se dala vuelta lanzándose a los brazos del recién llegado.

— ¡Tom! ¡Has venido! —exclama Bella, al tiempo que esta la toma de la cintura y la hace girar.

— Mi _petite déesse_ no te volveré a dejar por tanto tiempo —afirma Tom y con un asentimiento de parte de Jasper, Tom y Bella se abrazan y bailan en medio de la pista. Las miradas de Daniel y Meyer observan la escena y luego se cruzan.

Es momento de dar el próximo paso.

.

.

.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿No soy la cosa más bella? Bella tuvo un bello día con su tía, recibió un consejo y todo. Edward sigue medio grogui y Alice pidió disculpas. Tom regresó y más personajes aparecieron para hacer las cosas más interesantes y para darme más dolores de cabeza.**

**Las fotos de los nuevos personajes las estaré publicando en el grupo de facebook "Team Anti Moscorrofia".**

**Estoy en las últimas semanas de mi semestre y como estoy en prácticas en organizaciones sociales mi tiempo se vuelve un caos, por eso los caps llegan en caracol. **

**Mil gracias a mis bellas princesas, Beastyle****, ****luzdeluna2012****, ****Kady Belikov Cullen****, ****Sky TwiCullen****, ****Osbelys****, ****Danny Fer D' Rathbone****, ****Aryam Shields Masen****, ****Day Sweet****, ****Elaine Haruno de Uchiha****, ****yolabertay****, ****Sally Evans Salazar****, ****Javiitaah Hale D' Cullen****, ****Ale-Vampire****, ****Gretchen CullenMasen****, ****Karel Gutierrez D L, ****Lilly Black Masen****, ****Selene, ****lunis Sanz****, ****pili, LunaMasenCullen, ****EriM****;** ** ustedes siguen aquí conmigo, queriendo cortar mi cabeza, pero conmigo a final de cuentas.**

**También gracias a las lectoras silenciosas, a las alertas y favoritos. **

**¡Por cierto! Hemos sido nominados en FFAD Awards como fic con mejor trama original, gracias a los que votaron, valoro su apoyo inmensamente y la moscorrofia al parecer estará entre los nominados como mejor personaje original. **

**Ahora sí… Espero sus opiniones y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Se viene un beso… **

**Besos y mordiscos. **


End file.
